THE XENO WITHIN
by zero613bta
Summary: L'iviesss. From the moment he was borne he was different maybe it was the fact that he had acid blood, the ability to crawl on walls and telepathy. o and did I forget to mention he ripped his way out of his mother's stomach? Many of his memories seem to be fake and there the fact that the xenomorph's seam to treat him as their own.(sexual, violent content)let me know what you think
1. Chapter 1:awakening

**THE XENO WITHIN**

L'iviesss. From the moment he was borne he was different maybe it was the fact that he had acid blood, the ability to crawl on walls and telepathy... o and did I forget to mention he ripped his way out of his mother's stomach? Many of his memories seem to be fake and there the fact that the xenomorph's seam to treat him as their own. Maybe it just stress but he feels something awakening in him. Something that was always there just lurking in the very darkness of his mind, waiting to be released and you know what? it will.

NOTES:

I had no idea what to put for the blurb manly because I didn't know how to describe the storey as a hole so if it sounds a little generic then just read it and see what you think. this is the first story of this nature I have created so if some part is a little lame then I will look into how to improve it.

I only count the first two alien movies as cannon as well as extended universe comics for example earth hive, nightmare asylum, female wars, rouge, labyrinth, genocide and alien harvest.

I don't count the prequels as canon and fined the idea of David creating the xenomorph's to be complete bullshit. I don't mine the idea of them being bio weapons but I prefer to believe that there is a place in the universe which so hostile that something like a xenomorph could occur naturally. The only thing I used from the prequels is the black goo.

**Chapter 1: awakening **

I had been sent by the head researcher to go see the stations sociologist Dr peters because of a... incident that had happened a day or two ago which involved one death, and someone being put into a comer after they attacked me.

"So, mister Livis how may I help your wows today?" he said trying to peer into my soul.

"I don't know... I guess I have been feeling split."

"can you elaborate on that?" he simply asked

"well…" I paused not knowing how to say it in a way that doesn't make me sound crazy "it feels like I am an outcast. Like I don't belong do you get what I mean? Like a vital part of me is missing."

"like your different? Don't worry" he answered in a joyful town "everybody's different its how we use are differences that make us feel the way we do."

"not like that!" I snapped bitterly struggling trying to get him to understand what I mean "I feel like a part of me is missing. And there's the fact that I have been having these dreams" I paused seeing his eyes widen with a burning curiosity.

"what kind of dreams?" he asked

"well... I am surrounded by a cold darkness. Trapped. and all I can here are people's thoughts" I paused thinking carefully on what I am about to say next "then I hear it, a voice calm and soothing like a mother trying to speak to her child, don't be afraid she would say come to me and I will help you. I see a light bright up the darkness and I see into hundreds and thousands of their minds!"

"who's?" he said with a burning curiosity.

I paused not knowing what to say "the xeno's all of them in this surrounding complex and all of them are suffering in some way and they beg for my help asking me to set them free." the doctor wrote fast so fast that the sound of the pen touching paper sounded like a plane ready to leap into the sky or set fire because of the friction. "there's also another dream I have, something dark almost evil in nature" he stared at me.

"can you tell me about it?"

"it similar to the first one in the opening surrounded by darkness but instead of hearing the motherly voice I hear something different more powerful like an ancient king no emperor! '_do you hear me L'iviesss? What am I saying of course you do, I am you after al__**l**__'_ then it's there in front of me!" I feel a fear grip me harder than anything I had ever felt "a xenomorph is there just appears from the darkness looming over me like some gothic gargoyle but it's different not your regular xeno. It not a drone, warrior praetorian or queen. It's something else entirely new. It has its arms reaches out ready to grab me and then it stops. Frozen in time as if it waiting for something 'what do you want from me!' I would scream at him but he just stands there smiling '_no not yet but soon, yes very soon indeed_' then it's gone without a trace and I am left alone. Isolated from anyone or anything. And as soon as I wake up, I am in a cold sweat. I try to go back to sleep but every time I close my eyes, I see him staring at me."

"can you tell me anything that could have happened during your childhood?" I laughed at the question "what wrong" he questioned confused at my reaction.

"haven't you read my file" he reached for the stack of papers that loosely hung to his desk, skimming over it as quickly as he could.

"wait that can't be right" he said confused " that would make you-"

"2 and a half years old" I finished his sentence "ye that the reaction I get from most people. How can a 2 year old look and sound like an 18 to 20 year old and have an IQ to rival some of the smartest people a live" he sat there frozen like a statue "so" I said trying to brake this newly formed tension that spread through the room like an infects plague "do you want me to recall all of my life or just the important parts"

"just the important parts thanks"

"well I guess it all started when I was borne..."

* * *

_ESCAPE! HIDE! SURVIVE! ESCAPE! HIDE! SURVIVE! ESCAPE! HIDE! SURVIVE! ESCAPE! HIDE! SURVIVE!_ Were the first emotions and desires I felt if you can even call them that. It was more like something hard wired deep into the very neurons of my brain that seemed to fire of like a spas12 from the moment I first gained consciousness.

I began to hear thing as I felt the need to _ESCAPE. _strange noises that only seemed to scare me more than this prison that seemed to twitch from an almost unimaginable pain and agony. it only gave me more drive to _ESCAPE_.

"what is the baby doing!"

_ESCAPE!_

"well whatever he is doing he isn't coming out the right way!" the unimaginable monster seemed to be afraid? "get the mother ready for surgery!"

_ESCAPE!_

A warm liquid and mangled flesh seemed to flow over me as I trashed and teared out of whatever seemed to imprison me. Blinding white light with distant figures that seemed to be frozen in place. I didn't wait for my virgin eyes to focus on anything before I was blindly running.

_HIDE!_

"Someone grab the dame thing!" I heard coming from a doctor that was chasing after me with a metallic box and a stick that hissed at me. I was searching for something to scurry of into, a vent on the ceiling near the wall, I lunged onto the wall ripped off the hatch that covered the vent and clambered in.

_HIDE!_

"shit! it's gone!" I could over hear the doctor shouting at his staff. At the time I didn't care what they said, hell I could barely understand any of it at the time but looking back on it I could tell they were scared shitless.

SURVIVE!

I went deeper into the dark abyss of the vent, I could still see it was just that I was not used to crawling so I kept falling over with a thud that echoed down the endless vents I was searching for somewhere warm and dark so I could be left alone but soon I started to hear the voice similar to the one I hear in my dreams but different.

SURVIVE!

"_go to them my young L'iviesss._" I heard her say "_you will be with me soon_" even though I didn't understand any language at the time but I somehow understood what she told me as if my mind was able to take here wordless voice and turn it into an all inspiring song.

_SURVIVE! _

I slipped out of a vent and found myself on a warm bed. a nurse had seen me drop from the ceiling and was trying to contact the doctor that was chasing me. I looked into her mind to only be met with a rush of emotions. she was confused and terrified. I looked at hear puzzlingly not understanding why she was confused and afraid of me. The doctor rushed through the door.

_SURVIVE!_

"where is it!" he growled, glaring at the nurse, she didn't speak just stood there frozen, pointing at me, I was still covered in this red liquid which had a bitter taste. "hello little fell." he walked caramelly towards me "it going to be okay just don't attack me." He reached his arms out slowly in a show of peace, at first I backed away and made a sharp hissing sound making him jump a little. My instinct told me to _RUN_! but the motherly voice I heard earlier told me to go to him. I looked into his mind and all I could see was a little joy but also a deep sadness that bubbled up like boiled water. I let him pick me up and take me into a silver room and put me in the table.

"Fascinating!" I heard a different doctor say. the doctor that had picked me up originally told him not to hurt me and that his sister died giving birth to him "o." the other doctor said "if you need to take a brake Manfred than that ok with me." the doctor known as Manfred sat down on a chair and just watched me, I peered into his mined I could sense he was in drenched by a sadness.

"m m man ffffred?" I said testing this new and strange word.

"what the hell?" the doctor said as he dropped a clip bored that said a bunch of things I didn't know or care for.

"how is he speaking?" Manfred said shocked at what I had done.

"I don't know… babes his age can barely crawl but this." He stopped confuses not knowing what to do next.

"I am going to take a blood sample." he bent down and rummaged down to find a steel box that made a clicking sound when he opened it, he took this sharp looking tool out felt around my arm and slowly penetrated my skin with it, I hissed at him. He drew some blood but as soon as he was about to put it into this machine the glass that held a cross between a dark greenish reddish substance broke away and spewed onto the floor and began to eat away at it leaving a hole and some smoke that raised like a ghost trying to escape something. "well shit, acid for blood." he stared at the floor and then at me and my legs which looked different to the legs he had especially at the foot section were they almost looked double jointed.

"shit." I said not knowing the meaning of the word. They stared at me.

* * *

"Nothing much happened for the 3 week I was in that hospital but they ended up moving me to a building. I was there for around 9 weeks, but the strange thing is I can't remember anything that happened whilst I was there it's as if it is blocked or had been forcefully ripped out... I don't know. by the time I was out I could walk upright and have a pretty good comprehension of speech" I simply told him "I was also the size of a 3 or 4-year-old." I could see he was confused but at the same time fascinated.

"so, what happened after that and who was your mother figure after your biological mother died?"

"well…" I paused for the moment searching my memorises "Manfred took me home to his wife Susan. she was wary at first I could not blame her, I treated her the same hissing if she got to close to fast or snuck up on me but soon, she treated me as her own child."

"could you still hear the voice?" "yes, but only when I slept or got close to the dead zone."

"the dead zone?" he asked.

"yes, the dead zone. a quarantined place where a xenomorph hive was kept locked away like some kind of, of." as soon as I mention that a bitter tone hit my words like a truck at full speed and I became visually agitated. it was as if someone had insulted the queen.

"you sound displeased by that."

"I don't know…" I said starring off into a direction where I could hear a voice no voices. he noticed I was starring of into the direction of where we kept the xenomorph's

"Livis, Livis!" he snapped me out of my trance "are you ok?" he questioned, worried at my vice's expression. I shacked my head and felt a migraine forming like a thick mist over my mind "are you ok?" he asked again.

"ye… just a migraine coming on."

"would you like to continue the session tomorrow?" he asked worried about what just happen.

"yes... do you have anything for migraines?"

"yes, I will give you a prescription."

I thanked him before taking the note and walking out into the hall way. I started to walk down the wooden walled hallway as my migraine got worse, I kept hearing the soothing voice.

"_through it away._" she said softly "_you don't want to be alone separated from your kin, do you?_" I paused looking at the bin close by, I pondered not knowing what to do "_pleas my L'iviesss do it for your queen._" the moment she said for the queen I felt all self-control leave my body as if I had something hijack every limb in my body.

"fo_r th_e q_uee_n" I whispered throwing it away.

"Hey Livis. Are you okay I heard what happened?" it was Ellen my girlfriend.

"am fine just the bruises here and there." I gripped my shoulder which twitched with pain.

"what are you doing now?" she asked.

"properly going to go work with the xeno's." A worried look shot across her face. "what wrong?"

"it just... you spend too much time around them… the xeno's."

"don't worry." I tried reassuring her "it will help me get my mind off thing and hay and when I finish, we could... well, you know." my face twisted into a grin of elude intensions.

"o really!" she chuckled catching on to my advisements instantly "well I will be waiting." I slapped her on the ass as she walked away which caused her to make a cute squeal which I loved.

ascension one was the research station I worked at. Many people here never got a good night's rest, hell many people gave it a slogan 'if you don't like goodnights sleep then fuck off'. It was located on a planet called Astronose were it was surrounded by a long deceased dead zone. It was enclosed by reinforced electrified fence with turrets and smart guns located all around the permit. It wasn't that we were trying to keep stuff out but keep thing in as well. It was run by a man named Bruce Campbell, you didn't want to get on his bad side because let's just say you would not be left alone for a month. All he ever wanted was results, results and a cold one after the end of every shift. Sometime you can her him screams some poor sod ear from 2 floors above or below. Even the xeno's went quiet in his presence.

* * *

I went to my locker still smiling about earlier.

"morning Livis." it was my best friend Arthur, he was short and chubby, and he did get called the cliché insults but I tried not called him even though I would let the odd one slip off my tong.

"Morning Arthur, how are you?" I grabbed my lab coat and bulky pad from its charging dock.

"fine. Ready to start?"

"yep… so who do you want to study first?" he looked at the ancient computer, it's dim light struggled to shine through the dark screen. My eyes observed all the names and then I saw it. specimen 232, the one involved in the incident with the 2 men "what about specimen 232?" I suggested staring with curiosity.

"are you sure? I mean weren't you involved with an incident with it?"

"yes, and that what I am curies about."

"whatever you say…" he glared at me and did the smile which lets you know he was about to tell a real shit joke "xeno whisperer!"

"o for fuck sake." I rolled my eyes at the nickname he had so graciously bestowed upon me as it seems all the xeno's were calmer in my presence. we approached the cold steel room were the door slid open to reveal a control panel next to a reinforced glass wall which had a steel barrier, it slid open to reveal the magnificent creature. It was huddled in a corner as still as a pile of rocks.

I felt something looking into my mind.

"_hello?_" she stood up and stretched her once dormant limbs, she was 7-8 feet tall (I myself was around the same height maybe a little taller) and had a grate scare around its chest it walked up to the glass stared at Arthur for a few seconds then tilted her head to look at me "_o grate _L'iviesss_! Long-time no see!_" it hissed with delight. They didn't speak through normal means it was telepathic like all of the xeno species and for some reason I was too.

"why did you protect me?" I asked feeling the question burnt itself into my mind.

"_o L'iviesss you protected me from that Dum brute and you are one of us after all... don't you remember the time before this?_" I stared at it confused by its sudden remark.

"what do you mean the time before this?" her grin widened as I could start to smell something in the air something sweet... it was wonderful. I started feeling something it was, was hard.

"o _grate L'iviesss you smell it don't you. maybe it will help you to remember?_" my thoughts were becoming confused and one thing flooded my mind _MATE! MATE! MATE!_

"are we done yet?" I was starting to become overwhelmed!

"are you ok?" he questioned as he notices me twitching more and more, I even started to tap my foot.

"I am fine ju_st hurry up!_" the xeno grinned.

"_what wrong?_" it said sarcastically.

"_what are yo_u doing to me?" I hissed at her frustrated by these overwhelming feeling that seemed to be hijacking my mind.

"_what? all I want to do is reward my big strong male and anywise don't you remember the good old days?" _I could tell Arthur was starting to smell something.

"what that smell?" he asked.

"it's the xeno_... fuck it_!" I grabbed Arthur by the neck and chucked him out the room, before he had time to process what had happened, I told him to continue onwards I needed to do something. I locked the door then opened the door leading to were the xeno stood there grinning "_you ready you horny bitch?_" I aggressively hissed at her with hot intention.

I threw my clothes of into a corner and walked towered her. she turned around bending over and lifting her tail. I took a deep breath. the pheromones were overwhelming to the point where it filled me with an endless ecstasy. I slowly slid my fingers into her wet slit that begged for attention. It got wetter and wetter to the point where I was mesmerised by it, it was almost as if I was staring through the gates of heaven. I started slowly pulling my fingers in and out and wiggling them around over her clit. she would titan up and squeal every time. I removed my fingers and started liking her. sweet like honey no wait, sweeter. She let out a soft per that reverberated through her body. Without warning she lunged back embedding my face in her wet slit

"_what are you doing?_" I question still stunned by her sudden movement. she garbed my rock-hard erection and so ever gently began to stroke it a little, letting her warm drool flow onto it until it was completely covered. she got her inner jaw and wrapped it around me and dam she sucked me better than Ellen... ELLEN I violently dragged out of my idiotic bliss and realized what was happening. I tried to get away to, to struggle as best I could by desperately pulling myself away from her.

"_what wrong grate L'iviesss?_"

"this is_n't right this_ inset right!" I cried trying to get away.

"_what do you mean? you are xeno after all... maybe you need a little more encouragement." _she raped her tail around my waist and pinned my arms and legs to the ground so that I could not struggle. she started to release more pheromones intoxicating me more and more until I forgot why I was struggling. "_are you going to mate willingly?" _I did a grin but it wasn't my normal grin it was something different something more sadistic in nature. It was almost xenomorph in nature. She eased her grip and took her tail of my waist. she teased me by rubbing her craves against the tip of my hardness. I couldn't wait any longer I plunged myself into her, it felt amazing it was right it was natural. I lunged up throwing her onto her back while doing DEEP HARDE THRUSTS that made her squeal with unimaginable pleasure. I could soon begin to feel her twitch and griping me HARD. I mimicked what she did to me pining her arms and legs to the ground so she couldn't move. I felt a sense of nostalgia fill me and images flash into my mind.

"_yesss! Remember L'iviesss!_" I started at her confused

"_what do you mean remember_?" she smiled at me

"_you are remembering your times with me and are old hive_" she paused as if opening an old wound "_do you remember A'mistoesss?_" the moment she said that an image of a queen wise beyond her years appeared to me. At first, I felt joy but soon trend to bitter sorrow.

"_she died._" I stopped thrusting into her just leaning over her. She could feel and understand my pain.

"_don't fret L'iviesss. It wasn't your fault._" she raised her hand rubbing it against my cheek, I embraced it letting her try and ease my pain. I could sense her releasing more of her pheromones before grabbing my member and sliding it back into her "_common, lets finish what we started._"

"_as you wish._"

I started back up from where I left off feeling her suck me in with the wonderful sensation that pulsed threw my body. I grabbed her legs forcefully pushing them up to her chest. She squealed from the sudden force

"_o L'iviesss! You, you always know how to make me feel good!_" her mouth hung lousily open letting her inner jaw shoot out in a spasm of joy. I could feel both are heart beats begin to race and are breathing coming in sharp gasps, we were both going to end in a messy climax.

"_YES!_" I bellowed going in for one last final push. She griped me and pulled me close squalling with lust. We lay there for a few moments drained of all energy.

"_you were amazing!_" she gasped.

"_and you are as well._" we lay there entangled in each other just enjoying each other's company. I started to feel areas under my skin harden as if turning into plates of armour, it started to feel unconfutable but I didn't care as long as I was with A'lisasss.

That's when I heard it.

"_A human!_" I hissed with a burning hatred that penetrated my soul.

"_do you want me to deal with it?_"

"_no... I will!_" I got up and walked slowly towards were he had entered.

"Livis... are you ok. What's wrong with your eyes there completely black" it stammered. I looked into its feeble mind it was terrified. I found a sick pleasure in it and decided to send him images of all the horrible ways I could kill him "Livis it's me Arthur your friend!" friend I thought how this waste of matter could be my friend. I grabbed his head ready to tear it off or maybe bite down on it lob. It screamed for help and tried saying things like "this inset you!" or "Livis I know you're in there!".

its incessant babbling was starting to get on my nerves and, AND HOW DARE IT SAY MY NAME, YOU ARE NOT WORTHY! HELL, YOU AINT EVEN SAYING IT RIGHT, "_**ITS L'IVIESSS YOU IGNORANT SLAVE!**_**"** the room shuddered from my burning hatred which vaporized the water with its presence. I stared into its eyes making sudden movement just to squeeze every last drop of fear out of it before I rip it limb from limb. I could see myself within it. The pheromones were starting to ware off making me drop him as I snapped out of my trance "_go!_" I screamed trying to fight of the urges to tear him apart "_go and g_et help!" I dropped to the floor and writhed on the ground.

I could feel more people coming so I quickly got up and lunged to close the door locking her in. She didn't say anything, just grinned at me. A deep voice came from outside the room.

"Livis are you ok!"

"HELP ME!" I bellowed. The door opened and five of the security team came in, most of them were friends I could her they were confused asking question like "what wrong with him" or "where are his clothes? wait there in there... with the xeno?" they tried to grab my flailing arms and legs but most ended up with a black eye or the odd bruise. They finally got me on the stretcher and put a sheet to cover my bare body.

"Pitching a tent, I see." one joked

"hey!" one snapped "this is series."

"I know but what happened?"

"p p pheromones" I painfully whispered.

"pheromones?" he said puzzled.

"it's one of the ways xeno's communicate thing like moods and other thing." Arthur attempted to explained to them.

They took me to the med lab and made me have a medical examination.

"fascinating!" one said starring at the live brainwaves that pulsed harder than anything he had ever seen.

"it looks like thousands strobe light. what does it mean?"

"well" the doctor paused trying to make sense of what he was seeing "it obviously shows an unnatural amount of brain activity but the closes thing I have seen to this is with the xenomorph scans Livis helped get."

"wait so your saying that the xeno's are effecting him?"

"no, I am saying. Well..." he paused not knowing how to say what he wanted to say "he has the same brainwaves."

"which means?"

"many things really but one possible outcome is that he can naturally communicate with them." the officer stood there contemplating what that means then a smile crept along his face "can't we use that to are advantage maybe try to go and create deals so we can research them without any risk?"

"no chance in hell!" I shouted not wanting to deal with that side of me that nearly got my friend killed. He got up of his chair and walked towered the window looking in at me in the machine.

"how did you hear me; the window is a one-way thing."

"I don't know." As they were righting down their report, I started to hear the soothing voice creeping into the back of my mind.

"_L'iviesss can you hear me?_"

"yes. Can you leave me alone?" I sat there waiting for a response listening into the two people at the machine who were studying me.

"did you see that?" he said looking at the screen "Livis what were you just doing?"

"nothing why?" not wanting to tell them the truth.

"_tell them!_" she said eagerly

"no!" they looked at me with interest

"who are you taking to?"

"no one!" I was starting to show visible annoyance.

"_I can help you L'iviesss._"

"help me, HELP ME! ALL YOU EVER DO IS TRY AND MINIPULATE ME WITH YOUR LISE HOW CAN YOU HELP ME!" shit I thought, I said that out loud.

"who are you taking to?" he questioned wondering about my random out bursts.

"well guess I can't hide it... it's the queen."

"you mean the queen xenomorph?" his face light up with excitement.

"yes. She tries to talk to me… look can I go to my apartment I have had a busy day and I am starting to get a migraine."

"fine we can discuss this tomorrow."

"fine." I said annoyed "see you tomorrow."

As I walked down the corridors, I kept having strange thought. At first, I thought it was just the effect of the pheromones but no it had been thirteen hours since then and, and... I see a doctor walk past me and I just stop and stare at him. I looked into his mind and see an image of his wife and two kids, he was healthy and would make an excellent host as well as the wife, but the kids were just food. The doctor notices me just staring at him.

"can I help you?" I continue to stare as if I was looking at a piece of food not yet cooked "sir, are you ok?" when I finely snapped out of it, he was waking fast down the corridor to his unknown destination. I shook my head and continued walking home.

"_are you there my L'iviesss?_" it was the queen yet again.

"what do you want" I snapped at her already get annoyed with her.

"_you feel them don't you your instincts._"

"no, I do..."

"_o yes you do grate L'iviesss. if you didn't then why were you thinking about turning that human into a host__**?" **_I paused not knowing how to answer.

"probably just the effect of the pheromones they will were off eventually."

"_you know that's a lie. You can feel it lurking on the surface waiting to be released!_"

"what do you mean?" I knew she was smiling at me.

"_come on, let the old you out! The true you! The one they have hidden in the deepest part of your mind, trapped and locked away just like us._"

"STOP LIYING TO ME YOU DISEETFUL BITCH! All your kind seems to do with me is manipulates me just like that fucking drone and her god dam pheromones!" dread seeped into my mind as I realized she was going to replay with something I didn't want to hear.

"_do you really think that was A'lisasss?_" she chuckled in a sadistic manner.

"what do you mean?" a deep worry seemed to implant itself in my mind.

"_it was all you! she had nothing to do with it, she just was responding to the pheromones you were releasing._"

"bullshit!" I shouted not believing a single word.

"_but it is! you already feel the need to gather hosts next it will be food and then appeasing me and you know deep down inside you that you want to give in so you can join me and the hive where you belong!_" I stood there defeated not knowing what to do or say, was she telling the truth? "_all your life we have been trying to guide you, to influents you to do the right thing that will benefit the hive but those basted humans seem to always interfere. If you come to me, I can make you what you want to be I can give you the sense of belonging you crave so much._" I took a deep sigh and told her I would think about it.

"Ellen. am home!" she came rushing from the living room.

"were have you been? you were meant to be home 6 hours ago!" she screamed visually upset.

"I am sorry but an incident happened which I would rather not talk about." she looked at me with the serious face that she maid.

"what incident?" shit! I thought not wanting to tell her the truth about what happened.

"nothing. Don't worry nobody was hurt just a xeno acting extremely strange." she sighed.

"well at least your back. O and their food on the table if you hungry."

I walked into the living room were the TV was on "hey Bisect, you grouchy fuck." bisect was the cat Ellen owned before we moved in. As I sat down at the table, I felt something I didn't know what it was at first, but it crept into my head like a lion staking its pray. At first, I ate it normally but soon I just started to scoff it all down using my strong bite force to break it down quickly but soon everything was gone but the hunger was still there! I looked around quickly to make sure no one was looking then. I stopped in the middle of taking a bite out of the plate. _what the fuck!?_ I thought spitting it back out, how am I goanna explain this to her? I quickly dropped the plate into the bin then as I was waking to bed, I spotted the cat sleeping. I slowly crept up and what I did next shocked me. I grabbed the cat and bit its head striate off its lifeless corps hanging their limp. I continued to eat it not leaving a trace of it behind just the blood that market the carpet. I only realised what I did after I ate it.

"shit! shit! shit!" I stuttered shocked at what I did. I grabbed a carpet and put it over the horrific blood stain. _That is it! fuck this I am going to bed_! I thought walking into the bedroom Ellen was fast asleep. I crept into the bed trying not to wake her up. I laid there trying to fall asleep but failing.

_What is that smell_? I thought trying to place it. it was like the one I had smelt with the xeno but less powerful it was coming from Ellen. The smell was already getting me turned on.

"hey Ellen I have a surprise for you."

"what?" she groaned being rudely interrupted from a pleasant dream by me.

"I have a surprise for you." I repeated.

"what is it?" I grabbed her hand and slowly lowered it to between my legs "what is it? it's hard and worm."

"guess what it is?" she got up and lifted the bed sheet to see my huge member pointing at her. Her eyes widened, and her voice became more seductive.

"Livis, you horny son of a bitch!" she chuckled as she stared at my erection with delight. She grabbed my member and started to slowly running her hand up and down the shaft.

"is that all you can do?" I whispered into her ear trying to egg her on. she moved up closer to it at first, she tasted me by liking the tip and nibbling it a little and then she went all in. her throat somehow took the whole thing as she sucked it for a few second before having to take a breath.

"o it tastes wonderful!" she sighed snuggling her face against its warmth. I looked into her mind to see what she wanted.

"o you kinky bitch!" I laughed.

"what is it?"

"I never knew you were into bondage." her face went completely red from embarrassment.

"I am not into it just... I always wanted to try it."

"don't worry" I whispered "I have an idea. You stay her" I got up a ran into the next room. I felt something coming from the back of my throat; it was the black resin xeno's used to create their nests. I quickly built a restating harness out of it "come in here!" I shouted "I have something for you."

"what is it?" she said looking puzzled at it.

"don't worry, just get in it and I will do the rest." she put one leg in after the other then I sealed her in. Her ass was there staring at me just anticipating my next move. I looked into her mined once more "anal."

"what?" she asked confused at what I said. I got the salver from which I produced gallons of it and put one finger in to see her reaction. she made the loudest moan I had ever herd. After the first finger I put two in she moaned even louder. As I corset her warm slick ass, my other hand crept up her spine and was soon caressing her back feeling every muscle tens up. Her skin was as soft as silk, and her muscles contracted like some old machine

"you like that don't you?" her breath was becoming raspier and in short burst. Her breasts were huge and felt lovely to squeeze. I noticed that her nips were standing erect, I started squeezing them then pull them. her moans could properly be herd from outside the apartment. As I stood there fondling her decide it would be funny to teas her, I rubbed my hardness on her back then tried to ram it in her ass.

"too much! too much!" she cried.

"sorry!"

"it's ok," she said, "it was just too much." I slid it down from her ass into her wet craves as soon as I put it in she was panting hard "pleas." she begged "pleas just fuck me."

"whatever you say my queen." at first, I started slowly just wanting to see how far I could get it in and then I decided just to start slamming her without warning or mercy.

"HA aa harder you stud!" she screamed unable to keep her pleasure silent. with one hand I Charest her back sometimes sliding a nail across just to draw a little bit of blood and with my other hand I slightly chocked her. She loved it. It felt like it lasted for days but like all good thing it had to end soon.

"I'm close." I whispered into her ear panting heavily.

"me to!" she screamed. I could feel her insides twitching with anticipation "AHH!" I spewed sticky hot substance deep into her and before long her belly was starting to expand. I lay there on her back just enjoying being in there "that w was wonderful." she panted

"_I can't wait for you to do that to me_" you know for once the queen voice was soothing. I could feel the hives pain ease a little and you know what? For the first time in a long time I felt truly happy.


	2. Chapter 2:just another day at work

**Chapter 2: just another day at work.**

I woke up with Ellen in the bed, my arms were wrapped around her in an almost protective manner. I got out of bed made breakfast and wounded were biscuit... o ye, I am gone miss that cat I thought to my self-looking at the carpet that hid the bloody shadow. The resin structure still stood there. I looked at it before having the sudden erg to eat it, might as well I thought to myself. it was all gone in a matter of second. I stepped out to see brooks one of the 'important' researchers waiting for me.

"hello Livis."

"what do you want?" I know he likes to try and play with his word's.

"I heard about yesterday with the brain scan and how you spoke to the queen."

"let me guess…" I took a deep sigh "you want me to go speak with the queen to try and make her more cooperative?"

"why yes actually. So, will you?" I paused not knowing what to do.

"_please do it and help stop are kind from being senselessly torment._"

"sure. when will the meeting start?"

"_thank you._" I could sense she was grateful. "_these wastes of flesh will pay soon enough_"

"whenever you're ready." I thought about it for a split second

"tomorrow?"

"ye sure. I will wait for you outside the meeting room."

I jogged out onto the stare well and headed for the 8 floor were Arthur livid. I wanted to for one apologise and two see if he could watch over me to make sure the queen didn't do anything to me and get some of the guards who helped me after... the xeno. When I got to the door, I pressed the stiff doorbell 'ding doing ding dong' the audio of it was absolute trash like nails on a chock bored.

"who is it?" a feminine voice echoed from within the room.

"It's me Livis. Do you know were Arthur is?" I shouted hoping he was in the apartment.

"he told me he was going to the canteen to get something to eat."

"thanks. Have a good day!"

"you to!"

I got in the nearest elevator and rowed it down to around the 5floors were a man got in. He looked familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it. And then he finally noticed me.

"o shit it's you!" he immediately backed into a corner.

"I'm not going to hurt you." I said calmly hoping to calm him down.

"do you know what you did to my friend?"

"for one you tried to attack me and then tried feed me to the xeno and two he's still alive." he paused not knowing how to respond.

"what about Jerald? I have seen the photos!" he paused shuddering at the horrific carnage that haunted his memory's like a stain.

"I didn't kill him the xeno did."

"why didn't the xeno kill you!" he shouted tears brewing in the corner of his eyes like an overworked dame that's was about to collapse 'first floor' the synthetic voice announced as the doors crept open. He flew out like a rabbit trying to escape a predator all the while screaming things like "freak!" and "xeno fuck!". I stepped out unfazed at what he said but the people just stood there staring at me before immediately continuing with what they were doing.

I stepped into the cafeterias seeing a sea of faces. My eyes surfed along the mass before seeing Arthur sitting there with the guard's. I approached slowly head hung low ashamed of the events that took place yesterday.

"hey Arthur." he didn't turn around just moving over "I'm sorry about yesterday." he faced me looking into my eyes before smiling.

"no problem… at least your back to the...non-murderess you." we both laughed. I turned to face the 5 security personnel.

"thanks, about yesterday. Hey I am sorry for being a bit rude but I never got your names."

"no problem." a man with dark skin and green eyes chimed in "my names Allen the scrawny fuck is Andrew that's Kevin he's a little shy that's Oskar and that there is Ray." all of them nodded at me.

"so what happened?" Oskar asked.

"well me and Arthur were starting are daily rounds making sure the xenomorph's were healthy. We started with A'lisasss."

"who?" Andrew said confuse. Shit! I said that out loud.

"I mean specimen 232... anyways the moment we entered she got up and walked to the glass. At first she stared at Arthur but then her attention turned to me…" I paused from what I was about to tell them "she spoke to me."

"what?" Arthur said fascinated at what I just said.

"I asked her why she protected me and she said why would she hurt one of her kin then I could start to smell something... something sweet... all off a sudden I started to feel theses urges and you know what happened after that." they all paused contemplating on what I just said.

"you do know what that means?" Arthur said. Before anyone could say something, intelligent Andrew decided it would be funny to say.

"so how did it feel to fuck an alien?" he burst out laughing like he had told the funniest joke. Thankfully it didn't go unpunished with both Oscar and Allen hitting him full force at the back of the head "what the fuck?" he said a little dazed from the impact.

"it not funny." Ray replied.

"I need to ask a favour from all of you." I paused waiting for their response.

"ye sure what is it?"

"brooks are organizing a meeting…"

"and?" I paused.

"with the queen xeno."

"what?" Arthur said shocked at the news.

"and they want me to tell them what the queen wants and see if they can make a deal..." I took a deep sigh "I want all of you to come along and make sure she doesn't try to manipulate me."

"ye sure what could go wrong? When is it anyway?"

"tomorrow" I got up from the bench and started to walk away.

"where are you going?" Arthur question, I shrugged my shoulders

"guess am going to go see my sociologist."

I left the packet mess hall and took the elevator to the 10 floor. The 10 floor was mostly a recreational area with a small DIY cinema Ping-Pong table and a few other things. There was a person who would try to sell weed to people by in the most obvious way possible, the funny thing was he probably thought he was being discrete

"hey do you want some of the good stuff?"

"no thanks." the first and only time I tried it had a very… interesting effect on me, leaving me just wandering around with a massive hard on looking for someone to mate with, lets just say the next few day were awkward.

Knock! Knock! Knock!

"Peter you in there?"

"Comin!" I open the door only to be greeted by the short man smiling at me "morning, how is your head?"

"ok I guess." I sat down on the soft chair and just lay there relaxing for a few second.

"I trust you have had no more incidents?" I tried to smile but it ended up turning into a crooked frown.

"what's wrong?"

"it's nothing" I replied trying to doge his question as well as his gaze.

"Livis pleas, if you don't tell me what's wrong then we can't solve anything." my thought trend to the event with A'lisasss and the flashes of a forgotten time that flashed through my mind.

"well yesterday me and my friend Arthur were making sure the specimens were healthy and I wanted to start with A'lisasss."

"who?"

_Dam it_! "specimen 232" he nodded his head writing something down on his note pad "at first thing were fine and then…" I paused realizing that I was abought to tell my sociologist that I fucked a xenomorph "something hit the air something sweet and then I could hear her speak to me. These urges started to take over my mind."

"what urges?" his eyes stared me down the same way an eagle stare down its pray.

Before I could answer an alarm boomed through the entire facility "**WARNING! CONTAINMENT BREACH ON SUBLEVEL 4. PLEAS EVACUATE TO THE TOP LEVEL OR SECURE ROOM**!" sub level four was were A'lisasss was kept. I got up dashing down the corridor with DR peters shouting behind me "Livis where are you going? It's safer up here!" I tried to take the elevator but decided to use the flight of stairs instead. As soon as I got to the first floor there was a current of people threatening to pull me under.

"Livis what are you doing?" the voice sounded familiar but it was drowned out by all the screaming.

The word 'SUBLEVEL 4' hung over a steel door like a bad omen. I open the door only to have someone barged pass me nearly nocking me to the ground. I saw a toolbox that had been thrown to the side, I picked it up to see I could arm myself with a hammer or something. "fuck me, it just a portable blowtorch." I picked it up holding down the level releasing the wild fire within. "it's should do… hopefully." I murmured under a heavy breath.

At firs everything seemed fine except for the fact that nobody was around, only the low hum of the air conditioning to keep me company. I turned a corner and what I saw made me want to turn back and run. There were around ten or more bodies. It was hard to tell because half of them were torn limb from limb with only bits of flesh scattering the white floors.

"O GOD SOMBODY HELP ME PLEAS!" I ran towered the noise with adrenalin being forced down my veins in an almost dangers dosage. I turned a corner to see a woman abought to be butchered by A'lisasss

"GET AWAY FROM HER YOU BITCH!" I could feel a thick tension form in the air as A'lisasss cocked her head towards me backing away from the frozen woman. I could feel the xenomorphs that were still in their cells become exited as A'lisasss began to stride toward me in an almost elegant manner.

"_good to see you L'iviesss!_" she hissed with delight.

I beckoned for the woman to get some were safe. She didn't need to be told twice.

Every step A'lisasss took seemed to be planed out in a way that was not to try and scare me but do something else. The close she got the closer my heart got to leaping out of my chest, I could feel something in my belly, at first, I thought it was a mix of fear or anxiety but it wasn't that, it almost felt like butterflies? She seemed to let out a deep seductive purr. My eyes shot around the corridor looking for a place I could lock her in. room 132 was to my left and the sign shimmered like my only hope hell it was my only hope "_why do you want to lock me in a room L'iviesss?_"

"because your dangers." My response seemed to make her smirk at me.

"_what abought yesterday with the so-called friend Arthur? And anyways you're probably the most dangers xeno in this human hive!_"

"that was different And I am not a god dam xeno!" I snapped at her.

"_o L'iviesss you lie to yourself more that the humans lie to you._"

before I had time to question what she meant I could hear heavy footsteps and a security team charged around the corner. One was armed with a sound cannon, two were armed with net guns and the other three had your stranded issue pulls rifles.

"sir pleas get out of the way!" one of then bellowed.

"don't worry I can handle this!" sweat seam to drown my for head as I lured A'lisasss into the empty cell. "common ignore the people. Follow me and I can make sure you're not harmed." the guards watched with intrigue as I lured her into the cell. I open the cell and stepped in with A'lisasss following behind me. One of the guards stormed into the room quickly slamming the button down making sure the door had closed properly.

"well done sir."

A'lisasss wrapped herself around me as if she was trying to protect me from some sort of danger.

"what is it doing?" a guard question peering into the room.

"if you ask me, I would say someone's in Love." I ran my fingers along her smooth dome enjoying her touch

"how are we going to get the poor basted out?"

"gas them."

"is that safe?" one asked

"he will be fine it will probably give him a banging head ace but aside from that he should be ok." I felt A'lisasss grip tighten as the sleeping gas filled the room pulling a shroud of fog over my eyes until darkness remained.

* * *

I drifted through the expansive darkness hearing thousands of voices all in one location. I tried to open my eyes but instead of seeing my perspective it was if I was looking through someone else's eyes.

"that's the third incident this month involving him!"

"I know… maybe we should have just left him alone with his kind I mean you saw the scans, right? I mean all we did was butcher his body and fuck with his memories, his mind." the voices sounded familiar but I couldn't place them. I tried to focus in on the room but all I could see was this crooked sculpture on a wooden table.

"I will send in a report to Kroger and Spears." those names, something abought them bring out a burning hatred.

Before I could see anything else, I felt something grab me by my shoulders and pull me deep into the abyss. something began to creep up my legs like an army of twisted vines. I looked down to see the black resin consuming my leg in its blackness. I tried to pull it off put it just spread faster until my entire body was covered. I tried to move but I couldn't.

"_brake free L'iviesss!_" I could hear the reassuring voice of the queen. I tried to do as she asked but the resin felt almost indestructible "_maybe you need a little help._" I felt something dig deep into the skin on the top of my spin before being dragged down to the base. I pulled myself backwards threw the hole she maid and I fell out. I placed my hand on the non-existent ground and… it wasn't my hands! It was jet black with murders, malicious claws that begged for flesh and blood. I tried to get away from it but the queen held me in place "_L'iviesss, there is no need to be afraid because this is what you are meant to be!_"

"NOOO!"

"_YES!_" she rested her head on my chitins shoulders "_Do you want to see what you truly look like_?" before I could replay, she already had this twisted perversion of me glaring at me with the deathly grin.

"NO!"

* * *

"NO!" I awoke screaming.

"somebody hold him down!" before my eyes had time to august to the blinding light. I could feel two people holding me down as my limbs flailed back and forth trying to hold onto something "calm down!"

"where am I!?"

"you're in medical so just calm down." I stopped struggling finally able to see I was in a hospital bed "can you tell us what you remember?"

"well I remember an alarm going off and a flood of people on the stairs. I remember finding a hall filled with dead people, a woman abought to be killed but that's as much as I can remember." I tried to get out of the bed but my legs gave away, the doctor was able to catch me and help me back into bed "not yet. You still have some of the nerve agent floating around in your system." a woman walked into the room.

"hello Livis, it seems you have two visitors do you want me to send them in?"

"ye sure." the woman and the two doctors left the room only for Ellen and Arthur to immediately enter.

Before I could greet them both Ellen delivered a swift slap across my face "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING YOU SUICIDAL BASTERD!"

"Hello to you to." Arthur let out a chuckle.

"are you feeling ok?"

"well aside for the splitting headache and the fact that I feel like I am wearing a skin suit but aside from that a fine." Ellen just continued to glare at me.

"what part of you thought it would be a good idea to get a xenomorphs attention and lock the both of you in a cell?"

"she was going to kill someone."

"ye that person could have been you!"

"she wouldn't have hurt me." I snapped at her.

"how do you know?" me and Arthur looked at each other

"trust me the xeno wouldn't have hurt him." Arthur replied.

"what happened after they gassed the room?" I questioned.

"Well when they made sure that you were both out, they dragged you out of the cell. The xenomorph had a grip of iron over you so they had to get a crowbar just to separate the two of you. then they bring you to medical to make sure you were ok. If you don't mind me asking what is it with you and that one specimen?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"she speaks to me like she knows me. She speaks of a time I don't remember but when she talks abought it, I see flashes of moment's and…" I stopped taking in a deep breath "I don't know." I felt the dryness of my throat begging for any source of moisture "can you get me a glass of water?" Ellen nodded walking out of the room Enserch of the water cooler.

Arthur could tell something was up by the look of deep concentration plastered across my face "are you ok Livis?"

"am scared." he laughed

"of what? You confronted a xenomorph head on and lived to tell abought it! Hell, you even…" he stopped mid sentons.

"that the thing I'm worried abought. Why me? They treat me like their own… the queen speaks to me, hell while I was out, she came to me in a dream and she did things to me. Changed my body into something twisted and now tomorrow I am going to have to go face to face with her. If A'lisasss can easily manipulate me with pheromones then god knows what A'mygdalisss can do." he nodded his head.

"don't worry I will be there to help you."

"thanks." Ellen returned with a glass of water "do you mind If I get some rest?"

"ye sure. See you tomorrow then." They both left the room leaving me to my own devises.

* * *

HEART POUNDING! ADRENILIN PUMPING! The sweet smell of fear seemed to intoxicate me. I looked to my left to see A'lisasss running by my side as we stormed what looked like some sort of wall being constructed? I feel something on my hand, warm with a thick texture that clung to my clawed fingers, Blood? I grab hold of something and flung It across a sea of death and destruction. It hits someone knocking them out. my clawed hands begin to flail and my tail? Impale someone before throwing them onto a pile of body's that only seems to get bigger and bigger. I stood on top feeling the bone and flesh crack and tear under my feet as I let out a deep, commanding roar only a xeno could make.

* * *

I awoke in a cold sweat. I looked at my hand seeing that they were dry as a desert but felt like they were smothered in a thick red liquid. I got out of the bed and headed to the sink on the far wall and attempted to wash the feeling off but it did nothing. My reflection almost seemed to have a mind of its own. _Was it a dream or some sort of memory? Or god forbid both. It felt so real so… right!_ I clenched my fist in frustration as I snatched my lab coat from the safety of its hanger and taking off for the mess hall.

"morning Livis what will you be having?" I looked at the dimly lit menu.

"all the pork you can give me and maybe some beef."

"someone seams hungry today!" as if on cue my stomach let out a defining growl "Jesus Christ."

she sloped as much pork and beef onto the plate she was primate to give me before beckoning the next person. All the while I was scratching at my hand in an almost uneasy manner.

I sat down on an isolated table and proceeded to devour everything on the plate. I was around half way done with my meal when I noticed Arthur stumble into the mess hall

"Arthur, over here!" he noticed me instantly heading striate to me.

"that seems like a bit doesn't it?" he said seeing the amount of meet on my plate.

"what can I say? am hungry." I simply replied digging into another slice.

"I can tell." I continued with my meal. "so, are you ready to meet her?"

"the queen bitch herself? what could go wrong?" I tried to laugh but deep down I was terrified.

"ye." something caught his eye "isn't that the woman you saved?"

"I don't know." I turned around to see the strapping young woman approaching me.

"Livis right?"

"yes. So, who do I have the pleasure of meeting?"

"my name is Samus but everyone calls me Sam." she paused for a second.

"how did you do that?"

"do what?" I questioned.

"not get murder by a xenomorph?" I shrugged my shoulders

"I guess she liked me."

"I say he's the xeno whisperer but that's just me." she laughed at Arthurs comment.

"Arthur what's the time?"

he looked at his watch "around 13:13 why?"

"shit! were going to be late! Well it was nice meeting you Sam but we got to go."

* * *

It was 13:21 when we reached the door that lead into the room were the meeting room was. we were in the lowest part of the facility where she was kept as well as the rest of them. The moment I stepped out of the elevator I collapsed to the ground.

"FUCK!" I screamed as it felt like I could feel the suffering of every xeno in this god forsaken sector.

"what's wrong?" Arthur try to get me back off the ground.

"I CAN FEEL ALL OF THEM BEING TORTUED!" Brooks came running up the corridor.

"what wrong?" he questioned.

"stop any test that are going now!" Arthur commanded. He reached into his pocket and pressed a button on this device. The pain stopped immediately. I wiped my nose on my lab coat sleeve to get rid of some blood that was dripping down my nose...

"o shit!" I said as the acid began to consume the sleeve of my lab coat.

"I never knew you had acid for blood." Arthur said fascinated

"can we just get this over with?" my head felt like it weighed was abought to shatter my spine.

The guards stood outside but Arthur was allowed in

"greetings this is Livis." there were two overwait men and a scrawny woman with a cigar that clung onto her crooked fingers sitting at the table. The window had the blast shield raised showing the queen on the other side staring directly in through the window in all her glory. Her whole magnificent body was a glistening jet black. Her crest looked smoother than anything you would ever see. Her head slid out revelling her toothy grin which would mesmerize anything that gazed into its loving smile.

"_hello L'iviesss._" she purred in a deep seductive tone. I could sense something brewing inside me, many feelings swirling in me bursting like a chemical reaction. joy, pride, a sense of belonging and love, no it wasn't love it was something much more powerful, something older than life. Lust. I didn't realize that I got so court up staring at the queen that I had put my hand on the glass feeling the connection. She did the exact same. her hand was a stark contrast to mine.

"Mr Livis are you ok?" I shook my head to regain my train of thought. "I'm fine. Just saying hello." I tried to form a half-baked smile, they just stared at me.

"so, is she ready?" brooks said happily as if he was about to meet his idle.

"yes." I replied.

"ok good. so how can we make you more... co-operable?"

"_well for one you can stop locking us up and torturing are kind!_" one of the fat blokes leaned on the table.

"well you see your majesty."

"you will ref_er to her as A'mygdalisss!_" I hissed at him visibly annoyed at his disrespect of the queen.

"_thank you L'iviesss but I will take over from here._" I looked at her confused. And that's when I felt it.

The darkness. I felt like I was being violently forced backwards into an endless abyss but the thing is... I wasn't afraid. I was happy when I stopped, I was completely surrounded by its grip. I could barely understand what was being said and you know what? I didn't care. I felt the queens Hands caressing my back.

"_you have done well._" she whispered "_it is time for you to become my king!_" her first set of hand slid down from my broad shoulders to my lower parts, cradling me there before stroking my ecstatic member.

"_your incredible!_" I whispered to her as she rested her head on my left shoulder. Her second set of hands corset my skin feeling every part of my muscles that would shudder to her genital touch "_yesss!_" I said softly enjoying her soothing presents that reverberated through my body and mind. I stroked her magnificent crown looking for her most sensitive bits then I slid my hands down feeling every detail around her neck. I felt something changing in me not just on an emotional level but on a physical. I could feel my spin becoming more rigged with large dorsal tubes ripping and tearing away at the weak flesh to reveal a chitin hide that soon engulfed my entire body, once ashen skin was now replaced with something darker and much more rugged. I could feel something resting on the floor, slowly waving back and forth like some ancient serpent. Was I getting taller?

I turn around grabbing the queen by the crest and forcing her head down in front of my erection. She took in a long-drawn-out breath of my almost irresistible musk before wrapped her inner mouth around me, letting a cold substance dripped down my leg like an endless fountain. I loved it. "_o yes!_" I monad.

"_you like that don't you my big strong king!_" she kept grabbing my balls fondling or squeezing them just to try and rile me up that little bit more for the main event. All of a sudden, she abruptly stopped. At first, I was confused tilting my head at her in a what the fuck expression? but then she trends around lifting her tail. at first, I stroke my fingers along her wet slit before sliding my black fingers into her wiggling them around watching how she moaned.

"_yes, grate L'iviesss!_" she hissed. I felt something at the back of my throat that begging to be released so I removed my fingers and took a deep breath smelling the pheromones that poured from every wet poor from her body. And then I penetrated her with my inner jaw. I corset her ridges with one hand while stroking myself with the other. "_you know what you want to do!_" she purred looking back at me with that twisted grin. I smiled standing up to my full height I was as nearly as tall as the queen. I slid my erection into her going at a steady passé listening to her elegant moans that egged me on. When I saw it, I let my salver rush from my mouth down onto the second most tight hole, I slowly penetrated my fingers in "_moor! Moor!"_ she gasped I slammed my fist down her ass as far as I could. Her tail was trashing from left to right like an animal gone feral (hell wasn't far from the truth) I grabbed it and pulled as hard as I could on it, in return she leaned back as far so she could claw me. dark green liquid flowed from the mark she made. It wasn't out of spite it was out of pure lust and want. Every time she strikes me like a sinner asking for forgiveness from there uncaring god, I would feel blessed. I did not feel the pain only pleasure.

"_o you bad bitch! that can't go without being unpunished!_" I whipped her with my tail multiple time, striking her with the exact same force and intent which made her scream in ecstasy.

"_yes L'iviesss yesss just like that. Make me yourssss! Claim your queen!__**" **_her hissing shook the facility down to the bedrock in which it embedded itself trying not to collapse like a fragile house of cards. I could feel the hive shaken to its core with a lust that spread like an infects disease. The drones and warriors shook on the floor sharing in what the queen was experiencing.

"what the hell's going on!?" many humans were confused at the site of are sudden and strange action.

"where's brooks?" I could her guards outside the door and one more person who sounded familiar.

"if you want to find brook and some of the heads of the facility then there in that room ALL OVER THE FUCKING WALLS!".

"_YES, GRATE L'iviesss I am clos__**e!**_" we both shared in an almost infinite ecstasy as We were both on the verge the question is who will spill first! the king or his horny bitch known as the queen. I grabbed her legs raising it with an enough force to bend steel. She was purring heavily with the odd hiss or screech or a hot mix that echoed through the halls. Her inner walls twitched with anticipation. All of a sudden, I felt a tight grip and the squeezing of my hardness "**yes!**" we both screeched in an unholy tune which shook the hive to the foundation. I lunged forward biting down on the back of her neck with a primal ferocity as my seed filled her quicker than a capsized boat that had been slaughter by an unknown leviathan. We both lay there still, satisfied with the events that had just happened.

"_soon we will be able to escape this reached cesspit of human greed for knowledge and prosper across this planet._" I had my arms wrapped around her so that we could just, enjoy each other company.

"_not all of them are bad._" I said "_maybe we can make a deal with the less barb ark ones. The ones that are willing to listen._" she paused in a deep thought.

"_yesss indeed. Maybe we could make create something magnificent__**.**_" She then stopped again "_the only problem is who?_". We laid there some more until I saw it. A substance dripped down her leg it had a greenish yellow tint with what looked like black lines lousily floating around in it. It had a powerful glow that pored a sense of life and potential.

"what is this?" I question swirling it around in my fingers.

"_o that is my royal jelly mixed with something else that are species use when in emergency when there are no queens or eggs… I sometimes forget what they did to your memory._" I sniffed it. it had a powerful smell to it but I couldn't describe it.

"_what does it do?_" I put it in my mouth tasting its sweet addictive texture.

"_well the jelly is used for creating a new queen from a regular xenomorph but the black goo is able to change other creatures. We use it in a process called egg morphing._" She explained to me.

I felt my self-becoming more and more tired struggling to keep conscience "_rest my grate L'iviesss. You have earned it._" as I drifted off into the conferring darkness of my mind, I had my arms tightly wrapped around A'mygdalisss abdomen. I was her protector, NO I WAS MORE THAN HER PROTECTER! I WAS HER GOD DAM GARDIAN ANGEL or demon because of how most humans view us.

I wondered my vast mind exploring this new hive connection I had because of the queen which acted as a signal booster. I decided to try and talk to A'lisasss just to find out what she was on about when she talked about the old hive and that queen, I don't remember but I know I have deep feeling for.

"_A'lisasss can you hear me_?"

"_L'iviesss is that you?_" I could see her form take shape in the distance before she appeared in front of me. I could feel her fill with an unimageable joy. "_I see you have finally become are mighty king... just like you promised._"

"_what do you mean?_" before she could answer me, she was gone instead replaced with a queen attached to her egg sac. I let out a roar of fury as I tried to claw away out this void back to A'lisasss so she could tell me what she knew.

"_calm yourself L'iviesss!_" the queen had a different present to her something more powerful and worthy of respect

"_empress_!" I bowed down instantly basking in her glory.

"_L'iviesss it seems you are nearly finished maturing. You just need your old memorize back." _

"_what do you mean?_" she lowered her hand blessing me with her holy touch.

"_don't worry my sweet L'iviesss all in good time but first you must find a way to free you kin and find a way to get to me._"

"_how_?" she smiled at me.

"_you already know how. An alliance._" she started to fade away.

"_don't leave me_!" I pleaded to her.

"_shh! Don't worry L'iviesss, you will be with me soon._" she was gone, it was as if she was never there to begin with.

stuck in my mind it would be create an alliance. There was something else before my change I was still a Meyer child but now. I have awakened and I am going to set my kin free from theses vile humans.


	3. Chapter 3:I ain't no dam lab rat

**Chapter 3: I ain't no dam lab rat **

When I had fully awoke from my slumber, I was not in the loving embrace from my queen but on a cold heartless uncaring steel floor.

"_A'mygdalisss!_" I bellowed "_where are you?_" as I awaited her response, I looked around my room it was a box shape room with two doors, one leading into the observation room and the second larger one that headed god knows were. light fixtures scattered the celling in an almost hastily done way, hidden behind reinforced glass. It was completely white with no colure variation and there was no furniture or something to rest on "_how barbaric!_" I said not realizing that I had absently maidenly communicated with a female human.

"whose there?" it shouted down a Barron corridor with doors that probably lead to more of my kin

"_it's me!_" she turned around realizing I was fully awake. she stared at me for around a minuet not sure wither it was me or not "_didn't your mother tell you it's rude to stare?_" all colour drained from her face. She ran straight out of the room screaming

"it talks! It fucking talks!"

I was there, alone in the empty room. I decided to walk over to the window to try and see my reflection. I had changed drastically my one human feature completely replaced with something... alien. My eyes were protected by a strong piece of see threw bone, from the outside it looked like I had no eyes just a big toothy grin which reflected most the light creating a steel texture. My crest was way different to the queen's hers was elegant and was made for a good blunt force attack while mine was a sharp contrast mine with jagged and rough which made it better for impaling and absolutely evirating my attackers. My once feeble delicate hands were known big and armed with hooked talon ready to cause as much damage as possible by stopping my prey from fleeing because if they did... well, it could cause more damage to itself. Most of my body was built like a mobile tank with the armour which protected everything vital but also allowing for easy movement. I was as agile as a drone but because of my size of the room it felt a little restrictive but I didn't care I would be free soon, free with my kin and not be bothered.

"in there! it fucking talks!" I could sense something familiar

"Livis are you in there? Can you understand me?" he looked and sounded familiar and then it hit me.

"_Arthur is that you?"_

"o thank god. We thought you had become one of those mindless drones" I glared at him annoyed.

"_me and my kin are not mindless. We each have our own thoughts, feelings and personality you only assume we are mindless because of how we are not afraid to die!_" an awkward silence swept the room "_sorry for my outburst it just... my memories are all jumbled up right now. If you don't mind me asking what happened and where's the queen_?" I could see him trying to recall what had happened.

"well for one, the queen is ok she's in her chamber and as of what happened…"

* * *

I sat there looking back and forth at you and the queen. The fact that you had never been so close to the queen and that moment earlier you had both put your hands on the glass in an almost romantic way put me on edge.

"so, is she ready?" brooks seemed way to happy for this meeting and the other people were like lifeless husks just going along with what the business wanted. I despised them. I noticed the queen looking at every person as if she was reading them like a book. Then she looked dead at me. I felt uneasy at the fact she had no eyes or if she did then they were extremely hidden and they were currently looking in my direction. I could feel a malevolent presence hang over me and then I could hear something. It sounded like a woman but it was as if she was far, far away. I felt half formed words crawl from the back of my mind.

"_y.u a.. l'ivi.s. f. am I co..ect_" I didn't fully understand what she was saying but I was able to get a decent grasp of it. I could tell she was figuring out we were friends "_yes. I us..est you le.v. the r..m because thing. are a..ut to get messy._" her attention changed from me back onto you. For some reason for a second you looked like you had spaced out like you had been pulled backwards.

"I am going to go outside." I stood up and before I could leave you had fallen of your chare screaming in agony.

"What's wrong?" Brooks had leapt of his chare trying to see if you were ok. I looked at the queen and She had been smiling since you had entered the room but know it seemed she was bursting with joy. In a split second you had grabbed brooks by the neck and then shocked me down to the soul with what you did next.

You shoved your hand straight through his abdomen and then when you pulled it out You could see light shine striate through the mangled hole you made. Blood flowed out of him like a never-ending stream. You bit into his head and started to eat his brains taking scoops out like a kid with an ice cream scoop. The two men just sat there the only expression they showed was pure shock. Then the women signed her death warrant when she screamed. you turned around and hissed. She darted for the door but you smashed her against the wall probably braking a rib or two and ripped her limb from limb then. Then an inner jaw shot out your mouth splitting her head like a rotten egg.

I was able to slip out unnoticed but I watched through the tiny opening in the door. As you feasted on her. your shirt was starting to rip and tear revelling a black as night chitin with sharp ridges. A tail soon laid itself on the ground whipping two and throw eagerly waiting for something to impale.

both of the men tried to get out the room, but you turned around and impaled them both like a mangled shishkebab of pain. You threw them both off like a wet rag then you started to just whip them causing as much pain as possible.

* * *

"The queen watched eagerly as you turned them to a messy blob on the ground, feasting on every bit of flesh you could, you even ate some of the bone. By the time you were done, if someone asked wither you were human or not I would of just laugh. any trace of humanity had been replaced with a living effigy of death…" He paused with a stern expression across his face "and then you trend to the queen. You started to rub yourself up against the window making low growling sounds and Then without warning you rammed yourself into the window until it shattered into a thousand pieces and then you, you…"

"_mated with the queen._" a grin stretched across my face one of contempt satisfaction.

"was that all you?" he stared at me afraid with what I might replay with.

"_no as soon as you said I looked like I spaced out I only remember the mating._"

"o thank god!" he said relieved by my response.

I don't know what it was but as he told me what happen it was as if I was looking through his eyes. like I was some sort of observer experiencing everything he describe to me.

I could hear heavy footsteps clash against the cold steel grating as Anger embodied in one man approached. As soon as he entered the room you could almost see what looked like steam coming out of him. He was tall had a deep scar on his chin and had white streaks on both sides of his hair.

"who the fuck let the fucking xenomorph out!?" he bellowed.

"nobody Campbell." the woman choked, fear seemed to emanated off of her in large waves.

"then why the hell does it look like somebody stuck their fucking dick in the garbage disposal? And who the fuck is this bug? we didn't ask for anymore new specimens. O and before I forget why does it say in the test logs possible meeting with the queen?"

"well brooks tried to set up a meeting with the queen to try and make her easy to control it." Arthur tried to explain but bruise cut him off.

"how the hell did they expect to speak with the queen sign language?!"

"_No, me._" he froze on the spot.

"who said that?" he stared in at me.

"_marry Poppins!_"

"you hear that right? Does this one talk?"

"th_is one has a name! it L'iviesss or if that too hard for you then its Livis!_" I snapped at his disrespect that was already getting on my nerves.

"that sounds familiar but were have I heard it?"

"_o ye the incident with the three men that tried to jump me._" confusion swept him like a kid's sandcastle built to close to the ocean

"but Livis is human?" a grin swept my face.

"_not anymore._" they left the room and locked the door. I was truly alone.

As I stood there alone nothing to do but stand, I decided that I was going to make this cell homelier. I quickly started to create a nest on the wall and then decide to make throne to sit down on. I rested there dormant waiting for something to talk to but there was nothing. My mined started to wander as I fell asleep. I started to see every human mind around the facility and then I felt something or someone familiar, it was sad, lonely.

"_hello?_"

"whose there!?" she went to the door to only fined an empty hallway staring back at her. She closed the door and slumped down onto a familiar couch.

"_what is your name?_" she stood strait back up

"who is there?"

"_my name is L'iviesss but humans seem to call me Livis."_

"Livis! it me Ellen." I felt an old feeling emerges from the deeps of my mind.

"_come to me!_" confusion swept her mined

"two people came to the door saying that you were killed in an experiment!"

"_I was not killed… merely reborn._"

"where are you?" she asked eagerly.

"_go to the sub level 8._" She grabbed her coat not bothering to lock the door and took the first elevator down and then the second to were this... atrocities were performed on my kin.

"ok what cell?"

"_I don't know but walk down and I will listen out for you._" There was deafly silence for a few seconds and then clip, clop, clip, clop the sound of heals "_you are close!_" I said waiting with anticipation. Soon a feeling revealed itself to me. Anxiety. I quickly built a wall of resin to block any on lookers. I heard the door slid open.

"hello?"

"_hello._" I nervously replied.

"why are you hiding?" she said confused.

"_don't want you to see me._"

"why?" I stepped out and Her eyes widened to the point where I thought they would pop out of there delicate sockets.

"what happened to you!?" I did not answer.

I started to smell something familiar causing me to walk up closer to the glass and press myself against it as I tried to take in more of it "_do you have a perfume on?"_ I question breathing it in savouring every last bit of this addictive sent.

"no why?" she stared at me, confused by my sudden mood swing.

"_your smell, its sweet addicting, yesss addicting indee_d." I didn't realise striate away but I started to rub myself against the glass which soon caused My member started to slide out, it which felt nice REAL NICE. The glass was a nice cold contrast to my hot hard erection. As soon as she saw it, she went completely red. _"you want it._" a familiar grin slid across my face "_lock the door._" She did exactly what I told her as if she herself was in the tight grip of a spell. "_good, now strip!_" she took off all her cloths revelling her pale soft skin. She knew what to do next. The door slid open allowing her and her addictive smell call to me like a siren to a reckless sailor. I stood there watching her as she approached me.

"you have grown big haven't you and it's not just height?" she stood there in front of me. She slowly moved her arms wrapping them around me. I did the same stroking her soft delicate skin.

"_yesss your skin is so soft, delicate, good to feel._" I could feel her hand searching my back, feeling every rigid detail and stroking my sensitive parts of my back spikes/ dorsal tubes.

Both are breathing became heavy. are hand wonders slowly but surely down each other's back with one goal, I slid my fingers in teasing her with my seclude claws

"please be careful." She murmured.

"_don't worry. I will._" I started to put more of my fingers in slowly massaging her until she began to get wetter and wetter. Her grip would tighten every time my cold black fingers would run over her sensitive clit. I began to let out deep lustful growl as her scent seemed too get stronger and more potent. Soon she began to inviolately shake from surges. "_your close, aren't you_?"

"y yy yesss haa!" her moaning became louder and louder until I abruptly stopped pleasuring her.

I quickly picked her up and dumped her on my throne.

"what are you doing?" she whimpered.

"_you will see._" I lowered my head snuggling against her warm wet slit "_sniff, sniff, yesss your pheromones are... intoxicating._" I opened my mouth and allowed my inner jaw to slowly penetrate her. Her juices smothered my face mixing in with my slaver as her legs began to spasm once more, kicking me in my shoulder, but it didn't do anything, it was almost as if she was kicking a brick wall.

"_a yesss, your close. Can feel your inner mussels' contract and releasing._"

"please don't stop! Don't hold back!" I started to move my inner jaw in and out faster causing her moans to turn into incoherent screams of ecstasy. soon she was writhing on the throne not even Able to make a dissent word let alone sentence.

"hhaaaaaaaa!" a warm liquid spread my face. She lay there motionless completely exhausted. I let her rest before moving her of the chare "_don't you think I deserve a reward?_" I smiled at her.

"whatever you say my king!" she got up and stared at my member "o how big you are!"

she mounds as she began to stroke my erection from the base to the head. She started to lick the end "this taste's wonderful"

"_of course, it does. your wonderful._" She started to try and put the entire thing in her mouth. Teasing me with her teeth. I started to feel a tingling deep in my abdomen "_yesss good you are._" she started to pick up the phases going all in. I could no longer speak to her only squeal and shrike. Drool flowed down my mouth onto my chest entrenching my body in cold. I loved it. My leg started to move without my control. M tail shook inviolately.

I grabbed my tail enclosing it in a resin so it could be used for other purposes. I wrapped my tail all around her body before sliding it in into her. A sharp mown followed by a gag gin sound filled the room.

"you could have warned me you dick!" she was a little annoyed, but it was soon replaced by pleaser that shocked her body like thousand volts. I grabbed her head slamming it down against my groin. I made a shirk that echoed through the halls. I Could see her mouth expanded before cum started to squirt from her nose. "cough! Cough!"

"_are you ok?_" I said worried for her health.

"drowned by xeno cum what a way to go 'cough'" she smiled "I love you." she wrapped her arms around my shoulders.

"_I love you as well._"

She claimed up onto my throne "you ready?" she whispered into where she thought my ear was. I grabbed her hips slamming then down onto my still cum covered erection. "Yes!" she mounds moving her hips as she went.

"_yes indeed_!"

We were so absorbed by each other that neither of us noticed Arthur enter the room.

"fuck that!" he shouted instantly backing out of the room.

"what wrong?" a feminine voice question.

"nope I am done I don't get paid enough for this shit! Fuck it I am going to the bar and try to forget what I just saw!" the women looked into the room.

"wait up for me!" she screamed shocked at the unholy site of what she just witnessed.

Ellen instantly jumped off me "_what's wrong?_" I asked confused by her sudden unwillingness to mate.

"what's wrong? two people just walked into the room! That what's wrong!". I stared at her confused.

"_and_?"

"and!" she was annoyed with me "I could be fired or worse… Look I am sorry it just I don't want people to know what happened tonight." I sat there feeling a little rejected.

"_I understand... will you visit me?_" she paused in thought.

"I will when I have the chance".

I was left alone in my cell. My only comfort being my reflection in the one-way mire. I never understood the need for one-way mirrors, I mean me and my kin can see threw them as clear as day but yet they still persist on having them. I don't know. Maybe it because they don't have to look at the poor test subject who they send on a one-way trip to somewhere they will never return from.

"_L'iviesss my grate king can you hear me?_" I jumped from my deep slumber. I finally didn't feel so isolated.

"what do you need my grate A'mygdalisss?" I question eager to serve.

"_I__have spoken to the empress you met in your dreams_. _She told me you had a plan is that correct?_"

"sort of yes…" I thought back trying to remember the conversation I had with the empress. "yes." the memory hit me harder than anything "I must try to create an alliance with the humans." she paused, intrigued at the idea "_and how do you plan to do this?_" she questioned _"well…_" I thought thinking of ways to Bargen "_your jelly!_"

"_what_?" she said confused.

"_your jelly acts like a performance enhancer for humans, xeno zip I think they call it but the black goo is what I am curia's abought. What if we gave them some and see the other ways it could affect them? maybe we will benefit more than them out of this._" I could feel her mined run wild with the possibilities. "_yes, that will work. I have already produced a suitable amount. O and she told me to tell you something._"

"_what_?" she paused "_you will need to consume more of my jelly._"

"_why_?" I asked confused.

"_she said it will help you but I don't know how._" I sat there letting the words sink to the back of my mind. I was confused but felt, empowered.

* * *

"Morning you big black space bug" it was Bruce.

"_what do you want?_" I hissed from being rudely interrupted from a pleasant dream.

"not allot we just need to perform some... tests." I stared at him annoyed.

"_I ain't no dam lab rat!_" he tried to do a forced smile to try and calm me. It did not work at all, if anything it just put more on edge.

"Nothing like what we do too your... friend. It's just some response to some stimulus. Nothing dangers at all trust me."

"_fine what are they?_" he paused.

"well first were going to test some pheromones then we want to test some drugs just encase you ever need them ok"

"_fine._" I growled reluctantly.

"ok these are some of the queen's pheromones. Just tell us how they make you feel ok?"

"_ok._"

"o and can you put this nice-looking bracelet"

"_why_?" I asked staring confused at the small feeble thing.

"well it will monitor stress and other things so if we need to then we can sedate you."

A sharp hissing sound came from the vent. I felt something take over my mind. An intense hatred burned through my mind like a wildfire gone out of control. I want to kill anything that moved. I started to lash out randomly hitting the walls making deep crates with my tail and claws.

"testosterone level are up one hundred percent!" the women on the consul said. She had white hair and wrinkle entrenching her face. I hated her, hell I hated everything.

"release the sedatives!". I felt something pulsing through the veins of my writ. It was the puny bracelet! I tore it off before ripping it to shred until it looked more like a pile of dust.

"shit! it isn't working" Bruce shouted worried. I lunged into the window using all my force to try and brake through.

"The glass!" the women shrieked "it braking!" I could see directly at threw the hole I made.

"Holy shit!" the man was scared shitless.

"_I will tare you limb from limb you ignorant slave's!_" I blasted their mines with spiteful energy. The man was on the ground screaming in pain clenching his head as if it had something trying to burst out.

"_Calm yourself L'iviesss_!" a soothing voice broke through the barrier of hate that had formed in my mind. "_rest. don't let the pheromones destroy your chance of setting us free_". I backed away scurrying into my nest trying to fight the almost unbeatable rage that had flooded my mind.

"_sorry that was not me it was the pheromones." _I whisper into bruises mined.

"stop the test and let him rest." He paused. I could sense something I never would have thought he would feel. Sympathy.

* * *

I heard a loud buzzing sound waking me from my slumber. I dropped from my nest and looked at the door that let to god knows were. It was wide open with a green light that seemed to let out a mesmerizing flash. I waked towards it only to have the door behind me abruptly shut, nearly severing my tail. I was left in a thick shroud of darkness.

"_hello_?" I called out down the dark, claustrophobic passages but there was no response but a breeze that seemed to flow in an endless stream. My tail seemed to hang over my shoulder out of instinct than free will.

I went deeper into the passage seeing how it was the only direction to go. A door to my left slid open only for one of the moor unique warrior specimens stepped through. I don't know how I know but his name was S'omesss. He was a lot more well-built than other warriors and seemed to have a row of spikes that covered the top of its skull in a straight line as well as two mandibles on his chin. His body was completely covered in scares, some old, some new.

"_L'iviesss_!" he hissed in an exited tone. he bowed down in a respectful manner making me feel a sense of power as well as confusion "_don't worry, you will under stand soon_." He simply stated.

The door shut behind him causing him to jump a little. We continued onward until we got to a turn. I pared around the corner only to be met with an interesting site. To the left, stood a man covered in a thick layer of body armour, he held some sort of flamethrower which seemed to spit a viscus stream of flame. And to the right stood a man in a yellow jump suit, probably a prisoner.

S'omesss seemed to become agitated at the site of the man and only wanted to do one thing to him. Kill. He tried to go for the man but I was able to grasp his tail and pulled him back before he could even realize what had happen.

"_why do you stop me_?" he growled at me. "_he hurt me_!" He began to claw at my carapace in a fit of anger but he was soon able to calm himself down.

"_were not killing anyone no matter what they did ok_?"

He just seemed to scoff at my reply "_you used to kill willingly so why resist now_?" I could see images of what looked like some sort of construction site lined with mangled bodies and me and A'lisasss? flash through his mind. something seemed to stir in the back of my mind before being dragged back down by something.

We were both abought to continue when I felt a burst of pain as the man with the flamethrower sprayed my back in it's unholy hell fire. I turned around using my tail to brake the weapon in half before grabbing him by the neck. I plunged my inner jaw inches away from his face before throwing him to the ground letting him run away.

"_no need to be afraid_." I chuckled to the prisoner but he just seemed to be frozen in place.

Me and S'omesss continued onward leaving the man alone who just seemed to be in shock from not having a bug try and tare him apart.

We turn a corner once more to find two men unarmed this time but still something was off about to two of them. One seemed to be scared shitless but the other one seemed fine and almost emboldened. I looked into his mind only to feel some sort of drug running through his system, it seemed to give him a sense of invulnerability. S'omesss got in his face trying to understand the drugged man but failing. He turned his attention to the second man who was stone cold sober. He hissed at the man and made a quick movement to startle him, the man fell back awarding S'omesss with a smug sense of satisfaction.

We continued onward to find a pig bound to a metallic pedestal. We were just going to ignore the helpless animal when the smell of the pig crept into my mind causing my body to demand flesh. In a split second I had turned around and slammed my inner jaw deep into its belly with enough force send bits of flesh and blood spraying in all directions. S'omesss joined in taking chunks out before backing up and allowing me to finish what I started.

I backed away from what was left of the pig cleaning my maw free from the copper tasting blood. a door slid open and the loving smell of A'mygdalisss flooded my nostrils making me want to be with her. I charged into the room only to feel my mind become heavy before being engulfed by darkness.

* * *

"Livis, can you heir me?"

I pulled my self from the ground to find that I was back in my cell. Ellen stood at the window staring in at me similar to someone would look at a deadly predator in a zoo.

"_hello Ellen, come to visit?_" she stood there behind the replaced glass. I got out of my nest and walked toward the window. As soon as she got close, I could sense something... different.

"_are you ok?_" I asked curiously.

"_hello?"_ joy filled me.

"_your pregnant yes!_" she stared at me shocked.

"how did you know?" I stared at her with a smile crossing my face.

"_because I can speak to him_." We stood there surround by an awkward joy. "_so_" I question a little nerve "_am I the fa._.."

"yes, you're the father." I stood there frozen by the news.

"_how long until he is borne?_"

"they don't know. They would have said 9 moths but because he has your DNA it may be a lot quicker." she paused "so what do you want to call him" that's when I heard it.

"_my name is_ _O'ceiroesss._"

"_he speaks to me. He says his name is O'ceiroesss!_" she stared at me confused.

"how does he know what his name is already?"

"_from the moment my kin gain couches we know are names._" I felt something taking hold of me. Nostalgia. "_when I was first borne my step father Manfred and Susan would try to give me human name's. I would always refuse them shouting 'my name is L'iviesss' but they could never pronounce it correctly so one day we decide to go with the name Livis. I guess it kind of stuck for a while._"

"how come I never met them._" I took a deep breath as sadness wrapped its arms around me _

"_Susan died of cancer and after I passed my science degree I just lost track of Manfred where about. I would always get messages from him but they stopped around a month ago._" I backed up from the window slumping down into my cold black resin throne.

"morning lovebirds!" bruise walked in with a bottle of whiskey "hey Livis I have some good news for you!" I stood up intrigued

"_what is it_" I asked.

"I have had a conversation with some of the head researches and we decided to let you out of this cage meaning as you were human and can communicate." then he paused "but under two condition." he reached into a steel box "the first one is that you ware this collar." I stared at it just studding it. It had a flashing light with multiple small black boxes.

"_what does it do_?"

"well it traces your location. the light will show your emotion and well it has a built-in shock, bomb device for if we need it ok." I did not know what to do.

"_what do you think my queen?_"

"_yes, do it as a sign of good faith_" I could see bruise trying to get into his bottle with no avail.

"_fine… do you need help getting into the bottle?_" he firs but the choler in the little tray they had used to pass me the bracelet. Click, it was tight around my neck and the choler kept flashing green but I didn't care.

Bruise walked over to the door sliding his key cared over the control panel. The door slid open with a hissing sound. He stepped in smiling passing the bottle. It had a wooden cork that was tightly sealed. I jammed my sickle claw twisting it off with ease. I handed it back to him. He started to poor three glasses when Ellen quickly refused it. Bruce stared at her confused.

"why not?" he questioned.

"well because... I have a medical condition."

"o rely I have seen your file and you have nothing to stop you from having a good drink. Hell, I saw you in the pub around a week ago." she stood there not knowing how to respond.

"_she's pregnant._" I whispered into his mind. 'Who's the father'. My smile gave him the answer he wanted.

"so, when is he or she meant to be borne?"

"well for one it's he and for when he is meant be borne... we don't know?" he stared confused at Ellen confused

"9 months from, now right?" I stared at him.

"_I was borne in 5 so he will either be five or shorter._"

"fascinating!" he handed me a glass of whiskey "congratulations!" we raised are glasses and dam it was strong. I could feel an intense burring at the back of my throat.

"_Jesus that's strong!_" I hissed.

"well of cores it is. it's one of the strongest I have".

We decided to go some were less hospitable to just sit and talk. As we walked to the beckoning elevator Arthur was working on a control panel "aaaaand finished." he turned around "o shit!" he started running but bruise was able to calm him down.

"don't worry he isn't going to harm you!" he stopped.

"Livis you feeling ok?" he stared at me and Ellen as we entered the elevator.

"_yes, I am fine._" a harsh voice came from the speaker.

"all personal if you see a big xenomorph walking around with a collar on their neck then don't panic. He is harmless!" I smiled at everyone in the elevator.

"_I wouldn't say I was exactly harmless but you know._" bruise chuckled and some people in the elevator smiled but apart from that, silence.

'13 floor' a dreary voice echoed through the elevator. Not many people went to the thirteenth floor were bruises office was. mainly because they were afraid of going in the first place because they said, 'it's were the beast resized'.

We entered a hallway with strange sculptures and painting scattered all over the wall. It looked familiar. Underneath it had a gold plate saying 'H.R Geiger' born: February 1940 died: May 2014.

"I see you admiring the art. Yes?" I stared at it taking in every detail.

"_did he encounter us before drawing this or was it his own creation?_" he chuckled

"he would have never even heard of you hell at that time we couldn't reach mars let alone LV-426 or the other planet we found your species on."

We entered his office it had a fire pit to the left that spat at its surrounding like a rabid cat. Some book shelves that was mostly filled with stuff about xeno biology, but some were just storeys. They were these massive windows which showed a view that sprawled out like a never-ending canvas. If it wasn't bombed it was decayed or rusted. The only colour contrast was the dark green moss that covered the broken-down buildings like an infection which swept it like a plague. Next to a steel desk with wooden engraving surrounding it was a crude effigy of what looked like a xenomorph. Something flashed through my mind, I tried to focus on it but I couldn't, it was as if it was out of my reach.

Bruise sat down in his big chare that toward over most thing in this room. Ellen an Arthur sat down on to opposite chares leaving me standing there in the middle like a monolith.

"_I would like to organize a dea_l." my collar colour had gone blue

"what is it?" he asked leaning in on his desk intrigued.

"_well I would like to organise one with you a few of the heads, Arthur, Ellen and A'mygdalisss._"

"who?" he asked confused

"_sorry I forget that you don't know. I mean the queen._" Arthur immediately stood up.

"fuck no that is a bad idea!"

"why so?" bruise asked confused by his reaction.

"because last time people tried to organize a deal it looked like someone had let a fox loss in a hen house!" I stared at him.

"_I see why you are naive but you have to understand that was not me._" I paused "_it wasn't the queen ether it was something else entirely_." bruise took both what I told him and what Arthur told him into a deep consideration.

"what do you plan to barging with?" he questioned.

"_something extremely valuable to my kin and I believe it can be to your also._" I could see curiosity take hold of him like an ancient spell.

"ok. I will have to organize everything but that will take time properly 3 or 4 weeks to organize it properly but if what you say is true than I hope everything works out."


	4. Chapter 4:deal with the devil

**Chapter 4: deal with the devil**

(Yautja language/ words I use to make me look more intelligent ;)

setg'in=deadly

than-guan=midnight

kv'var=hunt

thsyra=skull

dah'kat= wrist blade

sivk'va-tai= plasmercaster

kiande amendha=hard meat/ xenomorph

* * *

After we left the office to armed guard escorted me and Ellen to an apartment complex on the -3 floor. The one we originally had would not have fit me at all and there's the fact that most people wouldn't like a huge xenomorph as the neighbour, so it was good having the room to move. We spent most of our days laying on the couch watching old movies and listening to instrument and technical like Depeche mode. I would talk to A'xellvesss teaching him all I knew but I would worry for Ellen's health. I would sometimes think about how I was borne ripping my way through her stomach. It made me shudder.

"what's wrong?" she would worry about my dreary mood and it didn't help that the collar would flash a reddish blue. I would have A'mygdalisss speak to me as well.

"_what bother you_?"

I would always reply with "_nothing I am fine_" but she knew I worried about the birth of my son.

"_don't fret she will be fine_" dough swept my mind seeping into every crake like an infectious disease. But I have other thing I need to worry about.

It felt like it took ages but the meeting was finally arranged. thank god. I was able to get accesses to the queen 2 days before.

"_o L'iviesss how you have grown pleas take the container and put my jelly into it!_" I grabbed the cold metallic barrel slowly filling it with the strong and powerful jelly.

"_wait before you continue, the empress told me to tell you to drink some of the jelly._" she motions her hand towered a resin bowl she had made. I walked over to it dunking my face in trying to take in as much of the jelly as possible. I could already feel it effecting my mind and body. I could feel my body becoming larger and my chitin become hardened. I could feel the choler becoming that much more titter "_don't worry you will soon have it off soon_" I smiled at her holding her in a compassionate embrace.

"Excuse me lovebirds but we don't have all day!" I quickly filled the barrel and exited the room.

* * *

"so, gentlemen, ready to start?" everyone in the room nodded except for Arthur who stood near the door ready to bolt the minuet something went wrong.

"ok mister Livis what is the deal you are offering?"

"_well first I want you to set me and kin free in the dead zone with a steady supply of host and in return you get this._" I lifted the barrel with a small window in side contained the presses jelly that pulsed with power and ambition.

"what is that?" one of the scrawny scientists said.

"_it is a very powerful substance produced by the queen. I believe you could make a drug with it yes? But there is also something different about it the black lines are something else entirely._". I could feel curiosity spread through the room like an air borne viruses. I could tell by the look on brooks face that he had come up with something. "how about this. we will take a sample and run some testes. If promising then we will give you and your kind the surrounding dead zones and a steady supply of hosts as long as it is. A close by and that you don't wander outside the dead zone and b we are allowed to enter your hive and study your natural behaviour."

I thought on it for second "_yes that will work excellent!_"

"then its agreed. Ok everybody who agrees with these pleas raise your hand." most people agreed with it except for two or three. One of them being Arthur.

"o that is a terrible idea" he shouted visibly annoyed at everyone in the room.

"_please tell me what wrong?_" I question him confused at his sodden outburst.

"What wrong? Are you fucking series! You're planning to release 23 xeno's out into the wild on a hunch that this fucking black goo will help us? ye no that is a fucking terrible idea."

"_why the sudden hostility? I thought we were friends?_" he stared at me blood boiling.

"me too until you nearly killed me twice!"

"_you know for a fact that wasn't me_!" he stopped emotion swirling in his mind faster than a tornado.

"the first time I know that was not you because I could tell by the fact your eyes had gone fully black but now... now you don't even have eyes. I just see, blackness." I felt betrayed but understood his change of feeling for me.

Bruise sat there in deep thought "well Arthur we understand your worries but Livis has shown the ability to comprehend on a human level and some of the test we did have shown that not only the queen has that same level of self-awareness but so do the drones and warriors" he took a deep breath trying to release his frustrations.

"fine... but if shit goes sideways then don't say I told you so!"

* * *

Test 153

Subject 436

Mr Grovefield

Male

Notes: privies subject have shown a major improvement in physical health but end up going into a frenzy were they either tier themselves out or end's up killing the subject for example subject 145 ended up bashing his head against the glass until his skull fractured and his brains were a fine past against the glass. It seems the black goo is able to bond with DNA and reconstructed it. we have decided to create the serum with 70% black stuff 20% queen jelly and 10 shit noted down in the file below

I stood there with a new doctor with the name tag of keys Mcalehand behind the glass staring in at this dammed soul.

"Greeting Mr Grovefield!" he calmly said into the mic

"where am I!? What's going on?" he strode around the room looking for something, but he didn't know what exactly that thing was.

"Mr Grovefield can your pleas consume the substance" a one litter bottle laid on the table with the glowing substance.

"I ain't drinking that shit!" he shouted slamming his fist against the glass.

"I would like to reminded you we saved you from death row so would you kindly drink the substance." he stood there weighing his options.

"fuck it, I guess I have no choice." he picked up the bottle quickly twisting the cap off. He took a deep sniff.

"I don't smell anything." he waited around 10 second's "well it not an airborne virus I hope" he quickly downed it. He stood there waiting for something to happen "well I guess it not a poi. AAAAAA!" he screamed in pain quickly clutching his head "THE VOICES!" he wailed reputedly I told everyone in the hive to stop what they're doing. He stopped getting off the ground. "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?" he screamed. Mcalehand leaned into his microphone holding down a red button

"don't worry mister Grovefield it was meant to happen." He lied trying to ease his worries. The truth is we had no idea what it would do to him and he was the first person we tested this modified version of it on. "So, I guess when he collapsed to the ground that was him being connected to the hive mined?"

"_yes._" I said "I _felt something new enter the vast conciseness._" we stood there looking for physical changes.

"is it just me or does that shirt look a little tight on him?" it started to rip and tare until his white shirt looked more like ripped cloth. A once scrawny man now replaces with a big strong god. "so far connection to the hive mind and improved physical health." he looked at his notes which told him to collect some samples of his DNA. he leaned into the mic "ok Mr Grovefield can you please go to the contraption on the wall and place your arm in it pleas"

he strolled over sliding his arm in. A red liquid went up a tube slowly filling a bottle on the panel.

"Thank you." he pressed a button which seemed to bring out a micro scope on the far wall. He quickly placed some of the blood on a peaty dish before adding a yellow liquid to it. He slid it under the micro scope only to be met with a fascinating site that seemed to light up his face like a firework. You could probably see the Coggs in his mind twisting and turning with theory's as he tried to understand what he was seeing.

"_so what do you think?_" I asked eager for his thoughts.

"extremely fascinating! It like the black goo seems to latch onto cells and starts to quickly change it so I can suit it environment." Then an idea formed in his head. He reached into a bottom draw that seemed to be some sort of fridge. He pulled out another peaty dish and grabbed a siring where he seemed to pick up a small amount of this dark green liquid before injecting it into the blood sample. The dark green liquid seemed to quickly brake up before the blood seemed to sizzle with steam the green liquid was completely gone without a trace. All the while Mcalehand seemed to look flabbergasted at what he was seeing.

"_what is it_?" I questioned curies about his odd facial expression.

"well… theses are red blood cells and they just obliterated some bacteria. That's meant to be the job of white blood cells." He made some notes before an almost child like smile spread across his face. "I will finish up here, you can go back to Ellen."

"are y-"

"yes, I'm sure." He quickly responded not even waiting for me to finish my question.

After I was given my freedom, I would always go to my kin who needed comforting the most. For some reason some of the rooms made it impossible for some of them to speak to the queen leaving them surround by a lonely darkness. I would always enter their room using my mind as an Anker allowing the queen to help them. Just before leaving I would always tell them that "_we will be free soon don't worry._"

Before going back to Ellen would always go visit the queen ether tending to her needs, going for a chat or seeing if she had any more of the powerful jelly. As I drank the jelly, she would ether discuss serious matters or she would try and get my attention when she was in the mood.

"_o L'iviesss you make me so proud!_" her voice would become huskier with seductive undertones "_please come and claim your reward._" she would bend over revealing herself to me filling the room with the sweet addictive secant which made my member scream for release.

I would always grab her by the hips skipping the foreplay because well, we didn't need it. I would ram her for hours on end listening to her pears and moans which egged me on to the point where I forgot about everything else.

"_you like that don't you?_" I would growl at her. After I gained full access to the full extent of the hive mined, I could feel the drones and warriors writhing on the floor sharing in are ecstasy of love.

I could also feel the human's confusion on why their moods would change so drastically. I could also feel the test subject get confused at what he was feeling. He would feel extremely conflicted. He would start to touch himself even though he knew he was being watch until it turns into full self-satisfaction. He would turn to the window and scream at them "o yes I know you're watching you sick fucks yes stare might as well put on a show for you people!" he would lose scenes of shame only feeling joy until he was finished then he would be swept with intense embracement and shame and go curl up in a ball in the corner of the room.

"_o L'iviesss you've grown haven't you. I bet it pleases the human you call Ellen yes?_" I would strike her multiple times with my tail, clawing at her chitin hide until the green blood seeped out. She loved it.

"_want to try a different hole?_" she knew exactly what I meant which lead to her lifting her tail just a tiny bit revealing the tightest hole I had ever seen. I slowly inserted my finger one by one making sure I could fit.

"_just stick it in!_" she cried wrapping her tail around my waist and then my throat limiting the oxygen I could take in. I rubbed it against her tight crevice "_just put it in you teases!_"

"_if you insist!_" I jammed it in without a second thought and it was extremely tight, squishing every part of my erection in a warm pleasurable vice.

I could feel her tightening up every time I thrusted into her as hard as I could, It was as if she was trying to squeeze every drop of the hot sticky juices that would soon come spew out.

"_yessss!_" she screamed. I could feel here tightening up to the extreme. Almost to the point where I thought it would actually hurt me but luckily my precum was able to lube it up enough to keep it safe. I rapt my tail around her throat as hard as I could, letting out and exited shrike as I filled her to the brim seeing it come out in long stringy spurts as I filled her to her limits.

We lay there as we let out a silent cry of satisfaction.

"_you did good my king. Soon we will be free and it's all thanks to you._" I was happy for a while just enjoying each other's embrace when something crept into the back of my mind "_what's wrong?_" she asked sensing my dreary mood.

"_I don't know… it's just my son. As we get closer to his birth I think back to my birth and what happen to my mother_."

she thought abought my comment before deciding to answer "_there is no need to worry. I can sense he tend to come out the natural way manly because he has grown fond of her._" she paused "_I have been teaching him are ways of life but I guess he will need to learn the human way of life as wel__**l.**_" "_don't worry me and Ellen will do that... well mostly Ellen meaning that my human traits have all but gone._" I got up and walked towards the door.

As I walked to me and Ellen's new apartment many people were still not used to seeing a 13 ft tall xenomorph walking around, some people would drop what they're doing and go into another room while some would just freeze in tear. I did not blame them just felt sorry for the feeble things. I think they were very little people would actually greet me or try and engage me in conversation, those people being my fellow colleges or friends.

"_hey Livis!_" I could see Ellen on the couch reading a strange looking book.

"_what are you reading?_" I question looking on the front cover

"it a book called metro 2035." I quickly recognised it seeing as it was one of my favourite books.

"_are you sure that appropriate for little O'ceiroesss?" _she laughed.

"he's the one picked it!" I stared at her

"_he speaks to you? When did this start happening?_" she paused in thought.

"around this morning. At first I thought I was going crazy or you were trying to pull a prank on me but soon I realized that it was Oceiros." joy filled me quicker than the light from the sun.

Knock, knock, knock "who could that be at this time?"

"_it's bruise._" I opened the door but before I had chance to do anything he had busted into the room "_what wrong?_" I asked confused.

"there's a fucking magnetic storm outside and it ripped my office to sunder!" I stared at him shocked with the news "we have been able to get most people down in the basement her but there's still women and children up stares trapped by Debreu on the 11 floors. We need your help!"

I dashed out the room climbing the stare case barging strait through any door that got in my way. There were many injured people who needed assistance in some way. I would quickly make a resin sling for them before continuing on.

"help me please!" the sound of a little girl made me dash into a side room and what I saw was horrific.

The poor girl's mother had been impaled by the Debreu strait threw her abdomen. She stood there lifeless unable to collapse to the ground. Blood pouring creating a bloody shadow on the ground "pleas mummy! we have to go it's not safe." she tugged at her limp arm uselessly.

"_she's gone but if you come with me, I can get you to a safe place._" she trends around and screamed running deeper into the crippled building that shudder to the godly winds that assaulted the building from just outside.

I ran after her "_come back it not safe!_" I bellowed.

She began to shout things like "help the bogey man is chasing me!" she ran into a small room. I stood at the entrance kneeling down trying to look less intimidating.

"_look I get your scared of me but if you want to live you have to come with me._"

"why wasn't mummy moving!?" she cried.

"_I am sorry but your mum isn't with us anymore_" she stared at me tears raining from her eyes.

I reached out my hand "_look if we stay here, we could both die and I don't think your mother would like that so would you please come with me._" she stood there scared and confused. She ran toward me hugging me titled. I holstered her on my back letting her latch hold of my dorsal tubes and spikes.

I ran to the stares dropping her of telling her to go all the way down to where everybody else is. I ran up checking the 12 floor. It was completely gone. Only the roaring wind were there trying to grab hold of me. That's when I noticed something. 8 glowing orbs just floating there. 3 distanced little dots ran up my body going toward my head. Then it stopped. Lightning flashed revealing 4 distinct figures standing there like unearthly ghosts. I saw something silver fly from one of them. I felt a sharp pain flow through my leg like a firework! I looked down to see a steel disk that had imbedded itself deep into my leg, I quickly closed the door before collapsing to the ground after putting too much pressure onto it.

"_fuck_!" I screeched clenching on trying to stop the acidic blood which ate way at the floor. I quickly pulled it out hopping over the banister making sure I didn't land on the injured leg. I made a resin bandage wrapping it around my leg to try and stop the endless flow of blood. I glared at the strange disk, it had strange runes covering the inner circle. 10 distanced curved blades designed to cause as much pain and suffering.

BANG! One of them kicked down the door and hopped over the banister. Before he could turn around, I quickly threw the disk decapitating him. His head fell to the ground in what almost felt like slow-motion. It made a wet thudding sound before rolling of into a corner leaving a glowing trail of blood behind it.

The other 3 ran down weapons drawn. two had a high sense of honour and respect but one was arrogant believing he could take me down on his own. He lunged at me stabbing a long spear into my already mangled leg. I screamed in agony as I pulled it out and snapped it in two. It latched onto my back stabbing me with two twisted blades from its gantlet. I impaled him with my tail bringing him eye to eye. I took of his mask to reveal an ugly looking mother fucker with what looked like it had a face that had been mauled by ravens' dogs before being thrown into a ferns. It four mandibles clicked away as if it was calling for help. I dug my finger into his stomach before ripping him in two. His legs flow off into a corner twitching as if they were trying to flee. It tried to crawl away leaving a trail of entrails which slid out of his chest like a pair of slugs. I picked him up letting my inner jaw smash his skull like an egg. As his brains spewed out the other end staining the wall with the glowing blood, I saw memory, emotion flash threw my mind to the point of becoming overwhelmed.

I turned facing the last two, they were visibly shaken from what I did to the arrogant one. I looked into their minds to see what they wanted, my head? Why in god green earth would they want my head? I bent down going into a combat stance, with my tail hanging over my head the same way a scorpion would. The one to the left lunged at me with his whist blades. The blades went straight threw my hand but I was able to get a good grip on it. I crushed his hand letting the bone crake and penetrate the skin. my acid blood poured onto his hand making him let out an ungodly scream as is turned his already mangled hand into a formless stump.

I was so focused on torturing this one that o forgot about the second. He leaped into action jamming his spear into my tail pinning it into the ground. I threw the one I had in my hand onto some loos rhubarb which neatly impaled him on it like a kebab. He lunged onto my back stabbing me over and over letting my blood flow onto the ground. I quickly grabbed the spear that had impaled my tail and run him threw the gut with it forcing it to scream in pain as I fell backward letting my full weight crush his ribs. I heard the distinct snapping sounds before leaping off him.

He lay their limp for a few seconds before he slowly lent back up clenching hold of his ribs. He let out a low gurgle before coughing up green blood and collapsing to the ground. Dead.

I turned back to the predator who was impaled on the rhubarb get up. He pulled out the rhubarb and took out a strange looking stick. He snapped it into to revealing two sharp daggers. He stabbed them into his chest letting a bright blue liquid flow from the deep cuts. A quick hissing sound came from the wound's releasing a blue smoke that mixed into the grey smoke of my acidic blood. Even though I had killed both of his friends he still had a high sense of respect for me for some reason. I decided to show him the same level of respect. I took my left arm and let it hang behind my back.

He stood there confused for a second. Why was this brutal beast showing him honour? In what he would consider a normally foolish move he decided to bow down in front of me as a sigh of respect. I mimicked his gesture.

"what are you?"

"_my name is L'iviesss and if you don't mind me asking what are you and why are you trying to kill me?_" he stared at me confused.

"my name is setg'in than-guan and I was taking these un blooded on their first kv'var so they could get there first thsyra." he looked around at what was left of the mangled corpses "have you never met Yautja before?" I tried to recall looking into my memories but I could not find any with these Yautja beings in them.

"_no. What do you mean by first kv'var?_" he walked towered the one I had crushed with my bodyweight.

"there first hunt. At first we thought the kiande amendha had taken over the building creating a nest because of the damage sustained by the building but then we found that they were all still locked into cells except for you."

"_so, you decided to come and attack me_?" I questioned not knowing why he and his kin would try and kill me.

"well at first we thought you were just a regular male but your crest would say otherwise. The un-blooded got exited wanting there first trophy to be something special but…" he paused regretting the desi shone he made to allow them to go up against this new threat not even he had encountered. "you ended up being more than we could handle. And there's the fact that you killed my old friend dachande with his own disk." he paused letting the anger swell up deep inside him, gripping his dagger with enough force to bend the handle before letting it drop to the ground "I cannot blame you. You were just defending yourself." He paused deep in thought. He quickly grabbed one weapon or devise from the dead and put them into a netted bag. "Heir take it." I stared at him confused.

"_why do you give me these things?_"

"you showed me honour and meaning as you won this fight so here take them." I grabbed them of him doing a little bow to show my respect

"_thank you._"

He reached into his satchel pulling out what looked like a strange looking pen.

"do you mind if I mark you with this as a warning to other of my kind who would dare challenge you?" I lowered my head letting him use the pen to draw a strange symbol on my forehead.

"There. it means Yautja killer."

"_thank you. I will let you take them back to your ship._" He nodded slowly gathered the remains and lump them into a small stretcher. he left without saying a word.

I limped back to the 11-floor checking every room until I heard it.

"Somebody help me! my legs trapped!" I dashed into the room to see the person who I met in the elevator. Was I tempted to leave him? Maybe. But there's no point wasting life over grudges.

"_How bad is it?_" I asked quickly examining the wound. The Debreu had crushed the bones in his legs into a fine pace. Only the odd bone fragment pierced the skin. I tried lifting it but the sound of the ceiling buckling maid me stop. BANG! pain filled my body once more. I looked down seeing an iron beam going the lower part of my abdomen I screeched in pain as I grabbed it snapping both the ends off before surrounding it in resin.

I stood there not knowing what to do "_amputate it!_" the queen quickly hissed, I could sense her worry for me threw the amount of blood I had lost.

"_look am sorry for this but am going to have to amputate the legs ok?_" he stared at me face going pure white.

"what? A fuck it I guess I will die if you don't." I quickly maid to resin bucket filling it with a tiny bit of my acid which oozed from my wound so I could cutleries the wound.

"_ok in three, two, one!_" I quickly slashed at his broken legs severing them both in one swing. He screamed in agony before passing out from the pain. I quickly put the two resin buckets on his Stubbs and carried him down stairs.

"is that all of them?" bruise asked shaking from fear and shock.

"_yes, that al-_" a great pain shot up my body and I dropped the netted bag, it crashed to the floor with a metallic thud. "_Fuck me!"_ he looked at my mangled wounds which I had sustained from the Yautja. he instantly called out for a doctor. "what the hell happened to you?"

"_I was attacked by Yautja's._"

"what? your saying you were attacked by the big ugly motherfuckers and lived? How many were there?"

"_around four of them._"

he laughed "well son you have officially earned my respect." a young lad came rushing around the corner he was pale skinny and had red hair.

"what's the problem?!"

"my friend her has had an encounter with predators and needs stitching up if that wasn't obvious enough."

he examined my wounds quickly and Thurley "well I am a doctor who specialises in human treatment not xenomorph. And even if I knew what I was doing I don't have anything that can withstand the acid blood."

I lay there for around a minute. Thousand agenise pulsing threw my mangled wound's

"_L'iviesss come to me__**!**_" I could sense an urgency in her voice. I started to crawl away trying to with stand the pain but it would drag me back down to the floor.

"what's wrong Livis?"

I rolled onto my back trying to take the painful cold of my wounds

"_the queen... she calls me._"

he trend around shouting "bring me a god dam stretcher... make it two!"

two familiar looking guards helped me onto the two stretches that were loosely held together with a flimsy worn belt. They quickly wheeled me down the white corridors. A man ran up to me.

"are you the one that saved my daughter?" I lazily raised my thumb up feeling my body go numb "thank you!"

"_bring him to me_" she hissed.

the one to my left froze out of shock "she talks?"

"_yes, I talk now bring him to me quickly!_" they entered the queens chamber not worried about being torn to shreds by her jagged teeth and razor-sharp claws. "_I will take him from here. You can leave if you choose._" She pulled me off the stretcher carefully resting my weakened body to the floor. "_rest L'iviesss you have done well defending yourself against the Yautja._" She removed my crude make shift resin bandages before pulling out the bits of metal that lodged themselves deep into me. She starts to drool onto her hands before rubbing it in making sure not to scratch me with her claws. "_you have done well now rest._"

Her mere touch and presents put my mind at ease and before long I had fallen into a deep sleep.


	5. Chapter 5:the memorises that haunt

**Chapter5: the memorises that haunt. **

As I slept, I would go through old memorize trying to remember the good times as a child and see if I had ever forgotten anything. I would find my old memorize with Manfred and Susan when I was a mire child. They would fill me with loving nostalgia that would rap it arms around me but I would also fined something else. Memorize that didn't feel right as if they were put there to try and hide something. They would always be something off about them but I never knew what untie I took a closer look. Thing would never match up with the previous events or they would just be thing out of place so I decide to just tear them down. As I tore them down ripping them to shreds, I would always see a glimpse of something. a flash of a moment or... THE DARK ROOM the thing that hid in me memorize like a sadistic monster that stalked young children's dreams. I would always see the door there threw torn down walls just staring at me smiling. I would hear voices beckon for me on the other side trying to lure me in. I would charge at it but it would always stay in the same place as if I was just jogging on the spot. I would give up and look at other memorize.

As I wondered the deepest part of my mind, I would see these doors locked. Some were easy to knock down, but some were like pushing against a mountain unable to open. But there was one. It took almost all my strength but I finally got it open and what it showed me shook me to my core.

It was around 3 and a half months after my birth strangely enough I can barely remember anything from that time. Manfred had moved onto this huge house tucked out of the way by twisted trees and crooked mountains. He said he chose it because it was out the way but I knew there was something else but I didn't know what.

"for god sake Livis get of the ceiling!" I just sat the staring at him confused

"why?"

"Because for one someone could see you and two you could fall and hurt yourself!" I leapt from the ceiling landing on all fours before standing up. To someone who had never met me they would have said I was around 10 to 12 but I was barely a year old at the time.

"o calm down Manfred he's young. He's just having fun." he sat down on a char.

"I know it just the papers said he would be aloud out the building if no one new about his...gifts." the building. It sounded familiar but I couldn't remember it but all I knew about it was that I feared it.

"hey Susan, can you take of the restraint please?" she lifted my shirt to reveal... a tail? Since when did I ever had a tail as a human? What the hell are this memorize trying to hide from me and why were they placed there in the first place. I soon as she released it swung left to right like a crazed dog

"thank god!" I bellowed. Susan smiled watching me stretch it out and stab at the air in quick, sharp movement.

I watched on fast forwarding the memory to the important parts like an impeccant child trying to get to the quote on quote good part. I watched my first day in school. It was fun being around the other kid play fighting. I would always get told of for being too rough. I couldn't help it I would say to them but there was this older kid in a year or two above me. he was called carol spears, he would try to bully me calling me names like "freak!" or try and push me to the ground and steal my stuff. Luckily, I was able to narrowly doge him and trip him to the ground mocking him saying thing like

"you're getting your asked kicked by someone who is younger than you!" or I would say "how's it feel to be a bitch?" most kids would freeze shocked by my language some would tell the teacher but I was able to escape and slip away to the local dead zone. I would sneak past the guard's and go to the local hive where I would play with the young xenomorph's. At first, they were confused by my appearance but as soon as I showed them my... xenomorph attributes they would treat me as their own. They were better than the humans manly because they could play rouge. We could also play more interesting games of hide and seek manly because we could literally hide anywhere.

Some of the fully-grown drones would come up and watch but one day one came up to me.

"_hello young L'iviesss, come with me. Queens wants you she douses._" I followed him deep into the hive were the queen called A'mistoesss lay there enjoying her freedom from her egg sac.

"_L'iviesss come here._" she gestured smaller arms and pated the ground. I scurried over wrapping my arms around her. She ran her fingers threw my jet-black hair, it was always messy but it was as if she was trying to tidy it up. "_Young L'iviesss I have something for you._" she opened her legs letting a jet-black substance flow out of a strange looking hole.

"_what is that?_" I question as I let it run onto my fingers, it created a soothing burning sensation as if the cells close to it were being destroyed and replaced with new and stronger ones.

"_drink it._" she simply stated.

"_what does it do?_" I question one again

"_think of it as something that will help you grow._"

I put some in my mouth, it had no texture what so ever but there was something I liked about it. I quickly bent down and started to drink it straight from the source like a baby from a mothers soft and delicate breast.

I think she liked it judging by the deep purring sound she was making. "_o yesss L'iviesss, very good._" I noticed her right leg was starting to twitch every soften.

"_does these pleas you my grate queen?_" her voice became softer as if she was trying to do something to me. I didn't know at the time but looking back on it I knew exactly what she was trying to do.

"_yesss my grate L'iviesss. Could you stick your hand in there maybe wiggle it around?_" I was confused by her odd request but anything that pleas the queen pleases me.

I started to suck on her harder and harder making her squeal with delight as I tried to get as much of the black substance as possible. I could start to smell something sweet in the air, I had no idea what it was but I absolutely adored it Taking deep breaths enjoying every single second of it.

"_What's the wonderful smell_?"

I noticed her grin at me "_don't worry you will find out soon. I can tell your close to maturing on that specific subject maybe in the next 15 human days as you call it._"

I could feel the presence of another xeno standing in the corner watching with delight as he slowly stroked himself.

"_come here R'itleyesss._" he slowly approached making strange movement as well as a low growling noise. She slowly stroked his head before letting her hand slowly drift down his body until she gripped his member. She slowly stroked him before lowering her head letting her inner jaw slowly enclose on him. he groaned with delight making slight thrusts.

She wrapped her tail around my waist squeezing me every soften. I didn't mind hell I enjoyed it. I would wrap my tail around her tail as I would let my hand explore her every ridge. I found out she was very sensitive around her spikes and deep into her ridges when she nearly broke my ribs with her tail.

"_aaaa! too much!_" her head shot towards me.

"_sorry L'iviesss I got too carried away. Are you ok?_" I did a half smile wincing from the pane.

"_well aside from the broken ribs I think I will be fine._" she didn't understand my sarcasm but she knew I was joking.

"_if you want to you can leave now? I have no more of the substance for you._" I got up cleaning my face with the bottom of my blazer not caring if it stained it.

As I left could sense a xeno watching me "_hello?_" I turned around to see a young drone physically around the same age as me just staring at me.

"_hello strange L'iviesss. my name is A'lisasss_. I _noticed you playing with the other." _she smiled wrapping her arms around me_ "how about we play a game just the two of us yes?" _I was totally oblivious to her advisements at the time as if I was a fly going state into a spider's web.

"_maybe tomorrow I have to get back or Manfred and Susan or they will be moaning at me."_ as she strolled deep into the hive, I could smell something coming of her. It was nice but I had no idea what it was.

"Livis were the hell have you been? 'sniff, sniff' and what in god's name is that smell coming of you?" he sounded pistoff like he had just stubbed his tow.

"I was at a after school club why?"

"we both know that's a lie! School phoned up telling us that you left early after you broke a kid nose and called him a bitch!"

"he is though." his face went bright red

"I don't care! you shouldn't be going around punching people, they also said your suspended for the next 12 days"

"hold up he's the one that starts it! I am just defending myself! I have told the teachers on multiple occasions that he tries to beat me up but do they do anything!? No, they just sit on their asses doing jack shit about it!" my acidic blood was starting to boil, all I do is defend myself from this Dum ass but douse he get in trouble? No. He goes off and crises to his dad who just so happens to be a fucking colonial marine sergeant which means with one quick slip and a hush, hush and his son get treated as a victim and I am the one to blame.

"Don't you dare use that language in this house boy!"

"Why not? You use it all the time!" he scoffed at my remark

"go to your room!" I let out a sharp hiss of frustration before storming of to my room slamming the door with enough force to make it sound like thunder.

When I was annoyed, I would crawl on my ceiling slamming my dummy trying to tear it apart. It had multiple stab wounds. The next few nights when I had fallen into a deep sleep, I could feel something within me changing as if a new part of me had decide to come out from the dark. I started having dreams of a very strange intent. I would dream of the queen, drones, warriors and human females and the thing I would do to them. When I woke up, I was in a cold sweat but I could feel something pressing against my bed covers. I quickly threw of the covers to see my member staring at me. I didn't realize at first but my right hand started to slowly stroke it feeling every biomechanical detail. It was warm against my cold hands as I started to move my had up and down until I started to feel a sensation, a sensation I had never felt before. I needed to go to a female, I craved it more than anything else I had ever felt.

I opened my window quickly diving out of it running striate to the dead zone with one goal. I didn't even put on any clothes so I was basically running through the wood commando. "_A'lisasss!_" I beckoned to her. She was there in the back of my mind since the strange dream "_A'lisasss!_!"

by the time I had made it to the hive entrance she was there waiting for me.

"_what is it L'iviesss_?" she stared at me confused until I got close enough for her to see my huge throbbing member. She smiled at me running deeper into the cave.

"_where are you going?_" I questioned.

"_don't worry. I have a nice spot for us!_" as she ran off out my sight leaving a trail of pheromones which I eagle followed, I could sense the other females in the hive watching me from there deep sleep.

I entered the queens magnificent chamber were A'lisasss lay on the ground waiting for me. I slowly crawled towards her rubbing my erection against the resin ground in anticipation. I could tell she enjoyed my eagerness by the low purring sound. I grabbed her legs dragging her towards me. Both are hand started to explore each other letting are tails entwined.

"_ever since I first saw you, I knew we would be close._" she smiled at me rubbing her hips against my groin.

I felt a burst of pure sexual frustration and want "_I need to be in you!"_ I slammed myself into her in one clumsy motion. we Bothe moaned with delight griping each other to the point where are claws penetrated the skin letting the blood slowly drip to the floor. I my god! This was the best thing I had ever felt throughout my entire life. I had to leave myself in there just to get used to the feeling and even then, I had to take it slow.

Both are movement were awkward but that was because it was both are first time and were Bothe overwhelmed by this new sensation.

"_ooo haaaa L'iviesss!_" she would hiss into my mind as she lovingly nipped my shoulder. I started to pick up the pace making short gasps as I went. I would always rub my fingers in the ridges of her spine pulling her tail when it wasn't entwined with mine.

I could sense the queen watching with delight. "_you matured quicker than expected but that doesn't matter now does it?_" she reached down caressing my back feeling every muscle pulse with pleasure as her other hand presto again her hot slit slowly massaging herself until she wanted something more "_R'itleyesss come to me!__**" **_he quickly scurried over letting out exited shrikes and hisses __

"_what do you require my magnificent queen?__**" **_she rolled onto her back spreading her legs as far as she could revealing herself to him.

"_I think you know what I want.__**" **_drool flowed from their mouths drenching their bodies as well as the floor with it. Hell, even I was drooling uncontrollably. A sound drowned out most things in the chamber and that was the heavy breathing of the queen and A'lisasss.

I didn't note at the time but I could feel my body changing. My fingers stated to become more longer with razor sharp claws sharp enough to cut through steel as if it was wet paper. More distinct pads started to form under my hand, they were always there, but it was more like slight bumps bit know it was a deep crater. I could feel my tail becoming sharper ready to kill anything that every threatened me. It also started to leak a deadly dark green substance that would either works as a fast-acting neurotoxin that would put them into a deep comer only to be dragged bag to the hive or to slowly chock to death whilst it slowly but painfully corrupts the lungs as well as shutting down your vital organs one by one and all I would have to do was mix one or two compounds. Bothe are as bad as each other if you ask me.

"_o L'iviesss it seems you have grown a little bit._" I wasn't event paying attention with what she was saying. I just kept ramming into her going as deep as I could feeling the pleasure that shot through my member up my spine filling my brain with an irresistible dope mean. "_haaaaa L'iviesss I am close!_" she stated slamming hers self onto my groin trying to get every single inch of it before it exploded the warm substance that would soon satisfy her. I could feel her moist walls pulsing then tautening up in a repeating motion.

I clenched hold of her tightly, going all in for one last final push before I exploded inside of her filling her like nothing else had before. We both screeched and hisses in a beastly quire that echoed through the hive.

We went on for hours on end until we were Bothe completely exhausted of energy. we both lay there in a deep sleep, wrapped around each other almost insurable. I felt something within me a sense of belonging. I would rather be with xenomorph's than the corrupt, manipulative dishonourable sorry excuse for a species known as the human race who would rather die for useless numbers in a bank account than do anything to help their race. Was there the odd person who would try to help? Maybe... but that's one in every three hundred and twenty-five trillion. But with xenomorph's they look out for each other as a collective giving their life if it meant saving one.

As I slept with my arms tightly wrapped around A'lisasss sheltering her from the cold of the outside world I could feel something creeping no clawing its way through my mind

"_L'IVIESSS!_" I stood up enclosed by the darkness of my mind that circled me like a pack of hungry wolves. I could see something slowly making its way towards me!

"_L'IVIESSS_!"

"_whose there?_" I whimpered unable to move from the fear that restrained me in place locking up every muscle in my body.

"_a L'iviesss you can finally hear m_e!**" **

"_who are you and how do you know my name_?" I could see a formless figure gliding through the darkness towards me.

"_do you really not know who I am?"_ the figure started to take shape towering over me. That when I saw it... no matter what the rest of his body was like I could make out the horrific grin and crest? Then in all it nightmarish glory it stood there glaring at me.

A xenomorph but nothing like what was in the hive. it was in it was huge rivalling the queen in size. It crest was more jagged with savage spikes that would rip and tear any poor creature to meet the ends of it. It stretched out into twisted almost unholy shapes with what looked like two blades that form near the already unsettling grin.

Its body was just as unsettling with its front being twisted chitin armour that overlapped itself to provide as much movement and protection as possible with the back being a danger mix of dorsal tubes and what looked like a cross between what looked like a lance and a barbed bone saw.

Its arms were lengthy with armoured chitin that twisted into an ungodly gauntlet. Its hands contorted into sickle claws that would cause the most amount of damage when the victim would try to get away.

It's segmented tail was twice the size of the body. The end split into separate blades that could move independently of each other almost like a pair of twisted sheers but instead of harmlessly cutting bushes it your dam head!

Even though I was terrified I couldn't shake the feeling of familiarity? Like a long-forgotten friend that you just so happened to bump into.

"_yes, you sense it but you don't know. Ask him about Serranoes!_"

"_who and why_?" he raised his claw pointing towards the darkness.

"_there nothing there?_"

"_look closer!_" I stared into the cold abyss until a figure formed.

"_Manfred? What does he know and who the hell are you?_" before I could turn around, he was gone without a trace. Leaving me alone and isolated.

When I woke up, I was resting on the wall still curled up with A'lisasss. I dropped down silently being careful not to wake her up

"_are you ok L'iviesss? I could sense you had a bad dream._" I could see the queen laying there in all her glory.

"_this may sound strange but I don't think it was a dream... I think it was a xenomorph trying to communicate with me._" I could feel her mined raising with what I just said.

"_when you sleep it seems the xeno part of your brain becomes amplified. I can feel your presents when sleeping in your human hive._" I stood there letting the information sink in. "_ask this Manfred about serranoes and don't worry if he doesn't tell you then get him close to the hive and I will see what he is hiding._"

When I exited the hive, it was early in the morning around 5 or 6. I ran through the wood hoping to get into my room before Susan or Manfred tries to wake me up. I was able to sneak back into my room without alerting Manfred and Susan hell it was almost like I had never left.


	6. Chapter 6:just a normal day at school

**Chapter 6: just a normal day at school.**

By the time I went back I was moved up to the next year because I was too smart for last year and there's the fact that I looked 15. Most people in my year was confused but didn't question it. Unfortunately, carol was in my year and I could tell he was going to try and bully me, so I tried to avoid him.

I don't know why but for some reason the school decided to try and do some fitness tests and half of them were strange non the less.

An ex-marine was are PE teacher. He said his name was Daniels, but Everyone called him sergeant, he didn't care hell he found it funny.

"ok everybody school has decide to take us of the regular time table and this woman miss Doughtyfire will be instructing you for today's class. O and if you don't already know there's a new member of our class called Li..."

"FREAK!"

"carol! Are you trying to be a smart ass!?" carols face went bright red

"n.n no sir!"

"then why did you shout freak when I tried to tell everyone Livis name?" he was sweating now, no matter what year you were in you knew NOT TO FUCK WITH THE SARGENT!

"well because sir! he is a freak, sir!"

"report to my office after this! I don't want you going near Livis so keep away from him! you got that?"

"yes sir"

"I SAID DO YOU HIER ME!"

"YES SIR"

"good now everyone miss Doughtyfire will explain to you what you need to do." he walked of stage arms to his sides and a woman who looked nothing like a PE teacher, she was massively over weight with every step sounding more like a suppressed gun shot of in the distance hell it was a struggle for her to get up the dam stares.

"ok everyone the first thing we will do is the bleep test then 5 minuet brake then agility test with rock claiming wall then there will be a 15-minute brake. And finally, there will be a swimming test" she looked at everyone in the room before staring directly at me smiling. It made me feel uneasy. she lumbered back to the side of the room pulling a clipboard from god knows were.

"ok people you herd the women and you know the drill, ass holes and elbows!"

As we got ready for the bleep test the sergeant decided to come over

"are you ok son?"

"yes, am fine thanks for sticking up for me." he smiled at me

"no problem. I did say your name, right?"

"well it is L'iviesss, but I had to shorten it down to Livis because people could not say it properly."

"interesting name were did your parent's get it from?"

"well... my mother died during child birth and I have no idea who my father is so, yes I guess it just came to me." his face went into one of empathy

"sorry son I didn't mean t-"

"don't be. It not your fault she died."

"well I would love to sit and chat, but I have got a lesson to teach." I nodded at him as he walked towered the line.

"ok is everybody ready!"

"yes sarge!"

he pushed a button on his speaker and we stated running. it went on for what felt like a sentry, going back and forth repeatedly I was the last person to go out and that was because they had to stop to get onto other tasks.

"well done Livis! do you need rest?"

"no am fine." he looked shock

"you look like you barely broke a sweet!"

I grinned at him "because I haven't." we both shared in a or quad laughed. Some people just seemed to look at me giving me strange looks. Some people came in with obstacle equipment and cameras which they quickly set.

"why the need for cameras sarge?" he looked back at me just as confused as I was.

"well maybe it to recorded how well you all do but…" he paused examining the almost impossible obstacle "half the kid in this room won't be able to do this so what's the point?" he walked up to the chunky women "excuse me mama, half the kid in hear onto be able to do this let alone go for best time so what's the point?" she trend around looking directly at me than at sarge

"don't worry Mr Daniels you let the kid try their best and we can move onto the next task quicker."

"ok... if you don't mind me asking what's the point of this?" she turned around examine her clip bored.

"don't worry it just a fitness evaluation. that's it." she looked at all the student.

"ok who's going first?" carol barged past some people.

"I will and show these plebs how it done. Hell, I will properly get the best time!"

"bullshit! cough! cough!" a scrawny kid to my left bellowed

"who said that?"

"said what?" he stared everyone down before heading over to the starting line. The first obstacle was a small fence which anyone could jump over. The second obstacle was monkey bars. The third was a serious of pipes that ascended and descended at random parts. The forth was a huge wall with barely anywhere to grab hold of except for the odd bit. The fourth was a rope which you had to clime and hit a button then you would have to descend down. The fifth was... well... it looked like it was made from a xeno's resin, it had bits of goo dripping down from it and the goal was to go get through the hole in it and clime the wall inside and press a button which would end the clock.

He did a few stretches before running over the starter line. A clock stated to time him. He got past the first 2 obstacles before hitting the tunnels "why is it so dam slippery in here?" he kept falling onto his belly or crawling on the spot

"best time my ass!"

"shut up!" the clock showed 45 sec before he finally pulled himself out of the tunnel. he tried latching onto the wall before losing his grip and falling back onto the soft mat with a thud.

"how the hell am I meant to clime this!" the women scribbled down something in her notes smiling to herself.

"you can skip that one!" he tried four the next minuet falling on his ass and giving up. He ran around the edge before climbing the rope in around 12 seconds hitting the button and lowering himself down in 5. Then he got to the last one. The resin structures. He clambered onto it disappearing in the inside before exiting out on top pressing the button. 3:45

"remember when you said you will do good?" I shouted at him smiling to myself.

"I would like to see you do better!"

"don't worry, I will."

I stood at the line for a second seeing the cameras red eye watch me. Dashing over the first obstacle at lighting speeds only using 2 of the 12 bares getting through the tunnel effortlessly climbing over the wall before lowering myself down. I could have just jumped but I wanted to give everybody else a fighting chance. I claimed the rope slamming my fist into the button before dropping down to the floor. I looked at the clock 20 seconds so far. I emerged intro the resin stricter before popping out just as quick. 26 seconds.

"well done Livis!" the women shouted clapping her hand. I did a little bow at carol before jumping back of the structure "how the hell did you do that?" carol ran up to me shoving me.

"I am sorry for being better than you!" before I had time to react, he threw a punch hitting me around the jaw bursting my lip. The blood gushed out onto the floor and within seconds was quickly eating away at it with a hissing sound and a little smoke.

"AAA my hand! it burns!" he screamed in agony as he sores it blister and peel away right down to the bone.

"carol what did I tell you! Leave Livis alone!"

"my hand!" sarge quickly examined the mangled hand before quickly calling for the nurse.

"what happened?"

"Livis blood got on my hand! I don't know how but it started to blister before melting the skin away as if someone had poured sulphuric acid onto it!" serge stared at me confused before taking him to the nurse.

I don't know why but I got the sudden erg to let the saliva poor onto my lip, so I spat into my hand and started to massage it in. Within a few second the blood had stopped and the pain had fled. "well that will be Useful." I smugly said to myself. I had always healed quickly but it seems the silver put it into overdrive.

Sarge walked back into the room with a med bag.

"are you ok Livis?"

"ye am fine." he reached into his bag.

"ok let me take a look at this lip." he pulled out an antiseptic wipe before realizing that my lip had fully healed.

"wait your lip was bleeding like mad but now... it almost completely healed. How is that possible?" I shrugged my shoulders at him.

"don't know."

he quickly wiped the antiseptic wipe on my lip just to make sure it didn't get infected.

Many people in my class had to skip multiple bit of the course getting scores like 4 minutes. As I looked around, I noticed something. The cameras were only on when I was doing the course.

"ok everybody would you kindly go to the changing rooms so we can move onto the next task." everybody strolled into the two changing rooms while I stood outside.

"is there something wrong Livis?" the women came up to me clipboard in hand "well I don't have swimming trunks and I..." before I could finish my sentence, she pulled out a plastic bag with a pair of swimming trunk especially designed for me.

"don't worry Livis this has already been arranged with Manfred and you have been given permission to take it out of your harness." I stared at her confused. How did she know Manfred's name and why the hell did she have a pair of shorts designed for me? I snatched them out of her hand walking into the changing rooms.

The smell of sweet hit my nose like a toxic miasma; you could tell they properly cleaned it every 3 months. I cough a little before walking into one of the dozen stalls slumping my bag down onto the wooden bench.

"How the hell where we meant to do that course?" I heard voice bellow.

"I don't know! some seemed reasonable but 2 of them seemed impossible. Hell, that last one ditched my dam PE kit... my parents are going to be pissed man." I took of my clothes before taking of my harness letting my segmented tail drop to the floor with a thud.

"the hell was that!? Did someone just punch the stall?" a shit didn't realize it would be that loud.

"sorry I err... dropped my bag!"

"bro what the hell do you have in your bag, bricks?" I laughed

"close but no cigar!" I let my tail slide into the first hole before pulling the shorts up my legs. I took a deep breath before stepping outside. The first person to notice me stopped in his tracks and stared at me examining my rigid tail, armoured shoulders and double-jointed legs.

"are you ok?" I asked him.

"what the hell is all that?"

"well if it isn't obvious enough this is a tail this is some armoured chitin." I tried to form it as a joke, but it didn't work at all.

"just keep away from me. Alright?" I nodded my head watching him go from a walking speed to more of a frantic gallop. Why was he scared of me? I didn't do anything threatening hell I had been friendly to everyone but apparently one or two differences and bang GTFO the freaks coming!

the scrawny kid walked up to me after he had gotten dressed. I could see his curiosity taking hold of him.

"Livis right? Don't worry about Charles he's had a hard past."

"how so?" he paused.

"well his parent were killed but he doesn't say what by... But When were in a science class or something and there's a picture or video of a xenomorph he leaves the room."

"o… I see now why he might not like me."

"Don't worry you seem like an ok person so I don't mind being the first one to extend a welcoming hand." he stuck out his hand out for a hand shack which I accepted

"firm grip."

"sorry if this sound rude but what your name?"

"don't worry, it's Sam"

we both exited the changing rooms going to a door to the right which opened up into a huge swimming pool. the shallows area was a calming light blue but the deeper it got the darker it became until it looked more like and endless abyss.

"ok who's going first?" the same men came in setting up the cameras.

"I will!" a girl stepped up in a swim suit she had dark brown hear with snow white skin which looked as soft as the finest silk to be produced. Her eyes were deep blue pearls that shimmered with joy. I found myself uncontrollably smiling at her.

"who is that?" my hand's kept fidgeting tapping my fingers against my leg in a repeated motion. My tail kept waving back and forth almost like a cat. Sam smiled at me

"you like what you see? Her name is Sonya Croft. She is one of the school's top swimmers. She's said that she has won five gold medals, eight silver and ten bronze." I noticed the hag was staring at me smiling noticing me watching Sonya with an almost obsessive intent. she quickly wrote something down. Before getting her stop watch out.

"ok go!" she dove into the water majestically swimming around the pool in 28 seconds. "well done!" for the first time I seen her right down someone else's score "ok whose next?" I could tell by here stairs she was trying to manipulate me into going. I said nothing "Livis! Would you like to go next?" everyone's eyes darted on me

"fuck it. yes sure." I walked up to the edge letting my toes hang over the side.

"is there something wrong Livis?" it took a deep breath

"no am fine." that was a fucking lie. The truth is I had no idea how to swim but you know what? Fuck it! I copied Sonya diving head first into the water hoping that I could just wing it, the monument my body was fully submerged instinct took over, I started to move my body similar to some ancient lizard or eel letting my body and tail swing from left to right in a calm and effortless monition. I built up enough momentum to the point where I had to dive out the water just to make sure I didn't go head first into the pools wall. I flew out the water going 15 feet into the air before landing on all fours to make sure I landed without falling over and breaking something.

"18 seconds. Well done Livis!" I walked to the back were Sonya was sitting down trying to dry her soaked hair

"Livis, right?"

"yes... is it ok if I sit down hair?" she nodded sliding a little to the right.

"I am guessing you swim often judging by how well you were able to swim." I laughed a little.

"I'm keep it real with you and I know for a fact you won't believe me but... that was my first-time swimming." she smiled

"well I guess you're a natural."

"ye, I guess I am." we sat there for a few minutes watching the people try to get their best time and then I noticed her quickly peeping at my tail every once in a while, "would you like to touch it?"

her face went bright red "you know how much that can be taken out of context?" we both chuckled. I raised my tail towered her.

"don't touch the end." she reached out for it letting it rest on her lap.

"kind of remained me of my brothers snake." she ran her soft fingers along it feeling every rigid detail "it feels... hard but at the same time soft. Rough in some areas but smooth in others." she ran her fingers on the underside of it. I felt a tingling sensation before bursting out laughing "do you like that?"

"HA! HA! I don't know. I never really had some touch it like that before." she smiled at me.

"you're properly just ticklish there" she let go of it letting it slide of her lap onto the floor again.

"so Livis, what do you think of this fitness test?" I stared at the women before looking at the cameras.

"I think it complete bullshit. I mean look at the women and then the cameras. She only recorded result of me and you for swimming and the cameras were only on when I was on."

"how did you know the cameras were recording?"

"the red light." she stared at the cameras and then the women

"I see what you mean. Why would they do that?"

"I don't know but it put me on edge." we sat there in silence until the hag beckoned everyone towered her.

"well done everyone, you are participating in vital research!"

"how the hell is this vital research?" she glared at me.

"well... err you see. Don't worry about it Livis. just know your participating in vital research." she walked of stage letting sergeant take her place.

"well everybody it seems your next class is science so go get back in your regular uniform and make sure you're not late."

Everyone retreated to the changing rooms before entering out into the swarm of head known as the corridors. I had decided not to wear the harness meaning as most the people in my year new so there was no point in trying to hide it. Did I get the odd stare or little shit try to stomp it? Maybe. But I was always able to move it last moment.

It turns out I was in Sonya and Sam's class so they were able to lead me to my new science teacher Mr Fisher.

"good morning class I am sure your aware of your new class mate so who will take him into are loving family." Sam and Sonya's hand shot up "well I see you have already made some new friends so I will move you three onto a table on your own if that ok?" we all nodded.

"so how is Mr fisher?"

"he's pretty chill." Sam replied, "properly one of the most fun teachers you can have in this prison".

The room itself was dull, even the colour full pictures seem drained of all life as if it was stuck in an eternal limbo or purgatory.

"ok class were moving onto something different today." confused looks shot around the room like chain reaction

"but sir didn't we just start a physics topic?"

"well Jason school has decided to try a new biology study. Letters will be handed out at the end of the lesson if you do want to continue it so think of this more as a demo." he walked over to his computer opening a power point "o before I continue Charles you may want to leave the room."

"why?" he paused staring at the computer screen.

"this class is about xenomorph biology." the moment he said that Charles slowly walked out of the room head hung low as if he was carrying some unknown burden out of the room.

"ok class can anyone tell me anything they know about xenomorph's?" at least five hand shot up.

"randy what do you know?"

"well they operate on an ant like structure were the queen controls everything."

"good. what about you Livis do you know anything about xenomorph biology?"

"I know a lot about the life cycle. An egg is laid by a queen which contains a facehugger. When a suitable host walks buy the egg will open and the facehugger will launches itself at the host incapacitating it before shoving it ovipositor down it throat planting and embryo in it, then it will die leaving the host alive. After a few hours the embryo will grow until it is ready to leave the host by ripping its way out of the hosts chest. That part of it life its normally referred to as a chestbuster for obvious reasons. After it has burst it will either scurry of to some were safe if it not in a hive or just linger around the hive and wait to grow. After it is grown it will either be a drown or warrior serving the queen or protecting the hive and if a drown or warrior is exceptional then the queen will release some pheromones which will turn every xenomorph in the hive against the one she is judging if they survive then they will go on to become praetorian which serve as roil guards."

Mr fisher stared at me surprised by my lengthy explanation "do you do you own research in your spare time?"

"I read the odd book and maybe colonial marines report but aside from that no" and there's the fact I hang around a hive, but I don't think he would want to know that.

he walked to the bored showing a picture of a dissected Facehugger that had been loosely labelled. I felt something brewing in the back of my mind. Disgust as if watching a baby getting brutally murdered. I could feel my tail tensing up and my hand digging it nails into the steel table.

"are you ok Livis?" Sonya worried looks let me know I was starting to show my bitterness

"am fine."

"ok class, can anyone tell me how it has adapted to do it role?" the same set of hands shot up "Gordon?"

"well ser the tail is used for incapacitating the victim." "Damon?"

"well the acid for blood works as an excellent deterrent." "good." he starred at me again.

"Livis can you tell us about the adaptations of the facehugger."

"well what else is there to say? The sacks on the side help the host to breath with the ovipositor down their throat."

he clicket something on his computer and a grainy image with an arrow pointing right "ok were about to watch some hive activity."

there was a little buffer as the video loaded in and then it showed two androids in the depths of a hive. They watch as two xenomorph's carry eggs of into a chamber to the right. They continue further in walking into a room to the right with a bunch of little chestbusters and small xenomorph's playing. A drone walked up to one hissing before backing of continuing to watch the young. They back out of the room continuing down the corridor until they reached the queens chamber. She hung from the ceiling with what looked like ancient bones from some long since dead beast keeping her in place. Before they take a few steps in they are attacked by to massive praetorians who immediately start to tear the android's limb from limb letting the milky substance stain the blackened chitin. The last thing we saw was them scurrying back to the queen resting at her sides like guard dogs.

Before he had time to question us a red light started to flash and a female voice came over the speaker "school is going into lock down everyone head to the bunker!"

"what's going on sir?" he entered his email quickly looking for the notification.

"reason… predators have been spotted nearby." he got up grabbing a small fire arm before leading the class to the bunker. As we went down the darken corridors, I heard the queen calling the hive. I was able to slip away unseen by anyone using an open vent that was big enough for me to get through. I ran through the woods going straight to the hive were A'lisasss stood waiting for me.

"_what do you need my queen_?"

"_Ah L'iviesss, would you lead a group of are kin to go investigate this intrusion?_" I stood there looking at everyone "_A'lisasss V'aslesss, S'livrelesss and B'arasesss come with me!_" they all hissed with delight as I lead them out of the hive into the vulgar daylight. _"keep to the trees out of sight. I will go on the ground as a distraction._" we wondered around the wood until we picked up a scent.

"_smells different this douse, human it is not!_"

"_V'aslesss can you track it?_" he started to follow it until it abruptly stopped at the tree line near a lake "_everyone looks around._" I kept low searching for that putrid scent that these predators seam to let off.

"_found them I have!" _S'livrelesss hissed with delight. I quickly made my way to her.

"_where are they?_" she beamed her view into my mind, I could see two of them sitting in a tree waiting for something to approach "_A'mistoesss what do you want us to do_?"

"_try and bring them back as host for my young but if not kill them!_"

me and A'lisasss would go for the one on the left while S'livrelesss and B'arasesss would go for the one on the right. We crept up on it making sure not to cause a single sound. It breathes was heavy almost as if it was struggling to breath. I jammed my tail into its neck releasing my poison into its vain. It let out an horrific roar before swinging a blade blindly in my direction. A'lisasss lunged at it trying to knock it to the ground but it was able to doge out of the way and slashes at her chest letting her blood spray its arm and the branch. She fell to the ground screeching with pain.

"_A'lisasss!"_ I hissed filled with hatred. I lunged at him lashing out in a blind rage "HOW DARE YOU HARM HER!" my tail would slash at its flesh, cutting of large chunks, staining my body in the neon green blood that dripped from my claws and bladed tip of my tail.

"_L'iviesss! Calm yourself, he is subdued!_" her voice dragged me out of this vicious trans that shrouded my mind in a thick fog.

"_I am sorry my queen… I don't know what came over me._" I ran over to A'lisasss lifting her onto her back "_are you ok?_" she didn't respond just smiled at me. I let my slaver poor onto her wounds before covering it in resin. I turned around looking as the second sedated predator "_take them back to the hive. I need to keep with A'lisasss._" they quickly restrained the predators with resin before dragging them off to be host.

I stayed with A'lisasss making sure to rube my saliva into her wounds as carefully as I could making sure not to cut her with my nails that reassembled daggers than human nails. Night had fallen by the time she had enough strength to walk.

"_thank you L'iviesss. I probably would have been left to die if it wasn't for you." _

"_I love you A'lisasss. I treat you with the same love and respect as the queen we serve._" she smiled at me before rapping her arms around me in a lover embrace. It took me a few second before I could sense her releasing her powerful pheromones that seemed to sing to my senses.

"a_re you sure you want to do it her?_" I whispered to her caressing my hand around the back of her neck.

"_none is around so what is there to be afraid of?_"

"_good point._" I felt her hand desperately trying to get under Neath my clothes "I _think it will be easier if I took these things off._" she gently took off my blazer before ripping my shirt off to reveal my bare chest. I dropped my trousers lousy kicking them to the side eager to get on with this sexual escapade that was unfolding at a lightning speed. We started to rub are body's together in sensual motions while inhuman hisses emanated from deep within us. I ran my fingers down her spin feeling every rigid detail before stroking the underside of her tail. She started to squall with delight.

"_o L'iviesss! I never knew I was so sensitive there!_" she mimicked my movement sliding her sharp nail allowing glossy black chitin to break through. She grabbed my tail stroking it repeatedly making me laugh as well as hiss in pure amusement of the tingling sensation. I slowly raised my hand sliding them between her legs were an irresistible heat seemed to emanated from her slit that seeped with lustful juices that called to my primal instincts. She squalled resting her head on my shoulders as I slowly began to slide my fingers deep into her.

"_you like that_?" she grabbed my erection before almost yanking it into her.

"_does that answer your question_!?" she pulled me to the ground pushing me deeper into her. I started to thrust into her getting her riled up before pulling out only rubbing it on her wet lips. She looked at me confused "_why did you pull out_?"

I smiled at her as I began to teasing her "_do you really want it_?" I said mockingly.

"_yes, now put it back in!_" I continued to teas her.

"_are you sure?_" she wrapped her legs around forcing me into her.

"_THAT HOW MUCH I WANT IT NOW FUCK ME_!" her command was law.

I held her in place making sure not to hurt her but making sure it would excite her. My thrust became more primal with each one gaining momentum. The deeper I got the tighter she became with her hisses become louder and louder turning more and more into screeches. The ground below became more of a liquid than a solid because of all the hot juices that mixed with the dirt to become a mud. I pulled out of her one more wresting my throbbing member in front of her face

"I think you know what to do."

"_what about me_?" she hissed

"_don't worry I have an idea._" I swivelled my body around, so we could both get down to business ends. I rammed my face into her wet slit tasting every detail with my tong while A'lisasss released her inner jaw enclosing it around my member. The purse she made as well as the repeated sucking motions felt like thousand heavens and more.

"_I am close._"

"s, _s so am_ I." I stuttered struggling to even form a word let alone a sentence.

"_I want you to cum in me!_" I quickly swivelled around thrusting deep into her wet crevasse that seemed to burst with her hot juices. I could feel my orgasm quickly approach

"_y your ha ready!_" Her hot scent come off her in waves making me want to explode in her faster. I felt a hot liquid spray my member before I could feel myself filling her in massive sparest, I held onto her tightly never letting go until I was satisfied.

"_thank you L'iviesss._" we stayed there for around a minuet enjoying each other presents. I gazed at the night sky watching the stars that were scattered around like some child who had just dumped all the belonging of his toy chest. It was bountiful, leaking a sense of wonder no matter where you looked, but as I looked up at the sky, I couldn't help but shake the feeling of being watched by something.

"we _better get back to the hive._" I whisper to her

"_yes. I think the queen will be pleased with what we brought back._"

I got up putting back on my blazer and trousers leaving my torn shirt on the ground. We slowly walked back to the hive taking in are majestic surroundings. But as I walked closer to the hive, I felt something in the back of my mind 'what are you L'iviesss or is it just Livis? Your name isn't event set in stone, yet you live a double life. One as human and one as xeno. You have the wants and instincts of a xeno but the looks and feeling of human, both holding each other back constantly battling for control. You will have to choose soon… very soon indeed'

"_L'iviesss are you ok_?" she questioned as she could feel my depressing thoughts emanating off me in huge waves.

"_what am I_?" she stared at me confused

"_what do you mean? you are L'iviesss._" I let out a deep breath of frustration.

"_I know my name! what am I xeno or human?"_ she wrapped her tail around mine placing her hand around my waist.

"_well to me you are the most interesting xeno I know."_ I felt a smile slide across my face.

"_thank you._"


	7. Chapter 7:back of the mind

**Chapter 7: back of the mind.**

Darkness. My nightmare came to me every time I slept. That xenomorph with the strange crest was always there waiting for me with open arms.

"_come to me L'iviesss!_" he would aggressively below.

"_who are you and want do you want from me!_" I whimpered trying to get away from it but it felt the further I ran the close it would get.

"_you know who I am now come to me!_" it confused me so much, but that familiarity lingered in my mind as if it was there staring me in the face but as soon as I go searching for it leaves me. "_were, are you_?" "_Serranoes!_" he started to fade away becoming one with the darkness.

"_where is that?_" he was gone.

I awoke in my bed hands shaking uncontrollably. I got up lousy throwing my covers to the side. I sat there for a minuet just trying to recover my train of thought before heading to my personal bath room. I stared into my reflection for a few seconds gazing at my drained features because of the consistent dream. It had been 5 days since we were able to subdue the predators and bring them back to the hive for usage as host. The queen was very pleased with my ability to lead that group and says she has something planed for me but when I ask her what it is, she tells me not to worry and that I will like it. My back started to feel tight as if something was trying to break free, probably just stress. maybe a shower will help me to relax? I grabbed a towel from the cubed before resting it on the ground. I stepped into the enclosed space and twisted the little valve, at first it was cold to the point where I had to back away but soon it was a soothing heat that dropped onto me flowing down my face and through my rigid. I stood there for a minuet just enjoying the soothing heat.

"_what are you doing_?" A'lisasss was at my window watching me with a strange curiosity.

"_I am taking a shower… what are you doing here?_"

"_I felt your distress. It seems you have been having that same dream for the past few days._" she looked at the fossette before looking back at me "_can I try this shower?_" I paused thinking what could happen if Susan or Manfred walked in before deciding what could go wrong?

"_don't see why not._" I got out, my body still dripping with water. I opened the window letting her crawl through without making a single sound. she started to release her alluring pheromones while trying to rub herself against me

"_not hear. Am fine with anywhere but hear._" she was confused, letting out a sharp hiss of annoyance

"_but I need you!_" she hissed as she grabbed at my groin trying to rile me up enough.

"_if you can't control yourself then get out!_" she stopped her advancement even though I knew she didn't want to. I gestured my hand for her to enter first. She stuck out her hand letting the soothing water flow between her fingers before letting it flow over her face.

"_I see how this helps you relax._" I grabbed the soap and started to rub it against her body "_what is that?"_

"_it's soap. helps you to get clean._" I started around her midsection creasing it against her back before moving on to her front. She leant into me letting my head rest on her shoulder. Are hand's locket letting us release are feeling for each other. The more I cleaned her the more I could feel my self-getting trend on and judging by the deep purring noise she was making she knew it. I stared to make low growling noises with the odd hiss. Soon a musky scent started to emanating from me letting A'lisasss respond with her own.

"I _thought you said anywhere but her?_" I slid my fingers deep into her feeling around in there until I could feel her pleasure button.

"_fuck what I said._" I lifted her tail sliding my erection deep into her in one swift motion. She let out a loud, lustful, hiss

"_just try to keep quiet. I don't want them getting woken up._" the warm water added to this lustful encounter as I repeatedly slammed her into submission. Both are tails violently moved to and throw slamming into the wall and glass making a repeated bashing sound. She turned around wrapping her arms and legs around me, holding on for dear life.

"_it seems your moulting L'iviesss._" she started to claw at my back removing the dead flesh in withered chunks to reveal 4 jet black dorsal tubes that glistens in the water. They were a little short but I could tell they were going to grow. Knock! Knock! Knock! "Livis are you ok in there?" SHIT! Susan was at the bathroom door

"y ye am fffine!"

"are you sure?"

"yesss!" she paused for a minuet listening in "is there someone else in there?"

"nooo!" A'lisasss smiled at me. "_What are you saying I am in hear._"

"you bb be quiet."

"who be quiet? What are you doing in there?" "sshit. I'm talking a sshower."

"so, you're ok if I come in?"

"no!"

"why not?" she questioned confused by my odd behaviour

"well b because…f fuck it. I am vigorously masturbating!"

"LIVIS!"

"h hey you kept questioning!" she side

"am not even bothering next time."

she finally left leaving me to finish what I started with A'lisasss. We started to rub are faces together letting the slaver that ran down are mouths mixing into one. I started to ram into her at an alarming speed feeling a pressure building up getting ready to burst. I jammed myself deep into her making her hiss with delight. I felt a sharp bliss taking hold of me as I filled her like never before. My knees gave way making us both collapse to the ground. If her purring was anything to go by then I would say she was satisfied. We sat there for a while, letting the water entrench are bodies.

"_I better head back to the hive now._"

"_well I will see you there then._" she got up crawling out my window and vanishing into the tree line.

I put on my trousers before failing to put on my shirt.

"well shit." I walked into the hallway were the smell of bacon seemed to lodge itself deep into my nose. My stomach growled at as if to say _yo cunt! Feed me_ who am I to argue. I stepped into the kitchen were Manfred was at the stove making sure the bacon and eggs didn't get burnt.

"morning Livis… why don't you have your shirt on." I sighed

"my shirts don't fit me anymore." he stared at me confused

"why? We just got you some new pairs two days ago." I turned around showing him my dorsal tubes.

"holy s… Livis are you feeling ok? Is there anywhere else that's changed?"

"am fine… why do you sound so worried?" he paused as if he was about to tell me something before deciding against it "well there is one thing but…"

"what is it?"

I closed my eyes trying to put it in a way that wouldn't make him worry.

"I have been having this reoccurring dream and…" I stopped

"what happens in this dream?" his worried look scared me more than that xenomorph.

"well... am surrounded by this darkness and I see this figure far away and it calls to me. When I ask who he is he says that I know him and that I need to go to him and he gets closer and... it's a xeno but it isn't one I have seen before, its different more vicious with and ungodly crest. When I ask him where he is, he just says serranoes."

serranoes. The moment I mentioned that his face twisted into a bitter expression, it was as if I had picket at an old scab that had not fully healed.

"it probably nothing."

"but it is!" I snapped annoyed that he was trying to shrug it off.

"look Livis, it just a bad dream doesn't worry about it."

I decided not to argue with him because I knew he was trying to hide something and I would only get frustrated with him.

I ate my burnt bacon and went striate back into my room where I laid on my bed for a few minutes in a deep thought. What is he trying to hide from me and why? That when I noticed it! my personal computer terminal stood there as my one beckon of hop to try and find out what this Serranoes is. I hoped up poking the switches at the bottom before pressing a button on the side. There was silence for a second before what could only be described as a jet engine filled my room. The screen flashed a solid green for a few second before lines upon lines of code ran across my screen before leaving me in darkness were my reflection is the only source of company I have. The word's 'Weyland-Yutani. Offering you the best experience' appeared in the centre of the blackened screen before disappearing leaving me on the desktop screen. I opened browser quickly tipping in 'what is serranoes?' 'SERRANOES ONE IS A HABITAT AND TRADING STATION FOR THE CLOSE THE PLANETS ASTRONOSE, Z3-B274 AND Z3-B277-. WEYLAND-YUTANI HAS RECANTLY DECIDED TO ATTACHE A RESERCH AND DEVELOPMENT STATION.' 'WHAT ARE THEY RESERCHING AT STERANOSE' a little circle spun around before the word 'CLASSIFIDE INFOMATION' dame it! I slumber back it my chair defeated. How am I meant to find out what the hell is calling to me? As if on cue that dammed voice from my nightmare spoke to me.

"_go to serranoes!"_

"I guess that's my only options." I leant back in quickly cracking my fingers before typing in flight plan to and from serranoes. It seems there's a crew running supplies to serranoes in the next 4 days. That should give me enough time to get supplies for the journey and scout out the best way to get on the ship unnoticed but how long will it take to get there? I quickly looked at it flight plan '8 DAYS TO GET TO STERONOSE' ok as long as I find a good spot to go dormant and ration out my food or maybe _borrow_ it from the crew, I should be fine.

Over the next four days a was able to get a decent sized bag as well as enough food and water to last me. I was also able to scout about the ship and look for the optima enter point. It was properly the cargo hold, all I would need to do would be clime the ship onto the very top and enter the huge blast door and maybe hide in the engine room or something. Sound easy enough I mean what could go wrong? On the last day I said good bye to A'lisasss and said that I would be back as fast as I could.


	8. Chapter 8:stowaway

**Chapter8: stowaway **

Today was the day I grabbed my bag and dashed to the ship that would help me to finally uncover the truth of these dammed dreams. Even before I reached the steel fences that surround the port the thick smell of fuel assaulted my nose like a vicious miasma it forced me to cough just to get the dam fumes out of my lungs. I climbed the fence avoiding the gaze of a few guards and cameras. The ship came into view from be behind a rusted hanger. I could see what I presume to be the captain standing next to a woman with an oversized pad.

"ok is everything accounted for?"

"well sur. It's just these last five crates we need to get in and then we are ready for lift off."

"good."

he walked up the ramp disappearing into the bowls of the ship.

"ok let's hurry up and get these crates in! The sooner we get them in the sooner we can take off"

"yes mama!" one of the workers said sarcastically.

"I can't be bothered to put up with your bullshit Chad now knock it off or else I will knock your dam block off you got that!"

"yes mama!"

she let out a sigh before disappearing into the ship. The distant sound of machinery came from within the hanger before a strange little vehicle came barrelling through leaving a crate on the ground and then a woman in a yellow power loader picket it up and bringing it in. The moment I saw the power loader I felt like my brain was being stabbed with thousand needles. Distinct voices flashed through my mind before images of a woman with matted hair stepped out of a blast door shouting "GET AWAY FROM HER YOU BITCH!" I hated her with every fibber of my being! I wanted to tear her limb from limb pulling out her internal organs and feasting upon them while she was still alive so she could feel the immense pain she caused upon my kin! I found my hand shaking with an immense hatred. Drool flowed from my mouth in large quantities flowing strait off the edge. I closed my eyes trying to wrestle with the intense hatred that constantly tried to make me go down there and kill everyone there.

"ok everybody I think that everything so gets your ass in!" I snapped myself out of my episode of hatred and looked back at the hanger. The door was slowly starting to close.

"shit!" I jumped as far as I could making it into the hanger by the literal tip of my tale. I let out a sigh of relief before looking around. There were stakes upon stakes of crates covering the left and right wall. I noticed a few air ducts that were big enough for me to get around the ship unseen.

"ok everybody lifts off will happen in the next 25 minutes!" 'well guess it time to fine my room' I ripped of an air duct before entering. I scurried along until I got to my first intersection. I stopped looking left and right not knowing where to go but soon I started to see images in the back of my mind. At first it was just a mishmash of formless shapes but as soon as I focused in on them, I realized that I was somehow mapping out the way forward. I tried to concentrate harder and that when I realized it. my dorsal tubes were vibrating at an unnatural speed. I didn't question it just thought it was extremely useful. I kept searching for shapes of a room that looked isolated and would at least look like place people wouldn't visit often. Then I found it. A huge room with something in the middle, it looked like it had a space I could hide in.

"guess am heading there then." I turned left following the literal mind map that quickly formed out of necessity. As I turned a corner, I could see three strips of light struggling to pierce the darkness of the vents from the right before hearing voices coming from the room. "I'm telling you man something's wrong with serranoes one!"

"What?"

I peered through the vent seeing a large circular room with small compartment. There was three people in the room, one was in a corner smoking a cigarette while the other 2 were gathered around a table in the centre of the room

"didn't you hear there is apparently a cult?" the man in the corner scoffed at that remark.

"there ain't no cult kid."

"haven't you seen the pictures?"

"do you seriously believe that shit? It fake! Not real!" he took one last breath of smoke before stumping out his cigarette and quietly muttering "And your meant to be are god dam engineer."

"what about you Ozie?" it seemed Ozie was to engrossed in his book because he didn't respond "Ozie you cunt!" he picked up an empty bear can throwing it at him.

"FUCK OF GERALD OR ELSE I WILL BRAKE YOUR GOD DAM NOZE!"

"Calm down! I just want to know what you think about the cult?"

"o for god sake your dumber than you look! There isn't no dam cult, it properly just a bunch of Dum ass kids."

"how do you know?" he was about to respond but the one form before spoke there an ancient intercom system "everybody gets to command deck! we're lifting of in the next 3 minutes." they all got up leaving the room in a hurry.

I finally reached my destination and you know what? It was exactly what I was hoping for. Somewhere where I wouldn't be disturbed. It was the ships coolant system which made it a very pleasing tempter at the top. I quickly made a resin structure to use as a bed and attached my bag to the wall. Guess this is going to be my home for the next eight days. The ship started to groin before a deep rumbling spread through the ship. All of a sudden, I felt like I weighed thousand tunes unable to stand. It felt like a sentry before I could move but when I could I was completely weightless hell a feather properly had more weight than me! I started to mess around doing little flips and launching myself from one side of the room to the other in one graceful leap. A red light flashed on a monitor with the words 'pleas wait grave gens powering up in three, two, one'

"o shit!" I crashed striate to the ground landing on my ass with a huge thud "god dame it!" I got up brushing of any dirt or oil that was on me 'better get to sleep meaning I have nothing better to do' I clamber back up the strange device before curling up in my nest retreating into the darkness of my mind.


	9. Chapter 9: 4 days

**Chapter9: 4 days before L'iviesss arrival.**

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Duke winters clenched onto his soothing bed sheets as he arouses from his slumbered. He let out a deep growl of annoyance

"what do they want now?"

"I don't know apparently it's something to do with those dammed cultists again." his wife Charlotte was already up working on her terminal with a hot cup of coffee or the poor excuse for coffee that the station served to everyone at the delivery machines.

"fuck sake! What have they done now?" she leant back in her chair taking a quick sip

"something to do with vandalism on the east rail station." he lousily put on his clothes before grabbing his lucky hat and jacket with the words 'D.W. marshal' lazily sowed on.

"I will see you in the next three or four hours then." he leant in kissing her on the forehead before leaving his apartment complex with a walky-talky in hand.

"Dallies you hear me? over." a loud static plaid before the muffled voice of his old friend dallies came through distorted.

"a see your finally awake. Did you read the report?" he let a rugged cough exit his through.

"something about the crazy Basterds vandalizing something at the east rail station."

"yes... what they have put really creeps me out though." he walked past a man with a blow torch in hand repapering some damaged pipes.

"what did they put?"

"you have to see it to believe it brother."

he hopped onto a rail cart which shot itself straight to east sector. He hopped out seeing dallies sitting on a bench with a newspaper.

"hey dallies! Looking at page 3 again?"

"ha! fuck you two." he got up throwing the paper at him "well what do you think to the masterpiece?" the wall was covered in black paint which twisted into strange shapes. In the middle the words PAINTED IN RED 'THE PHROPHET IS COMING! REJOYSE MY BROTHERS AND SISTER FOR HE WILL BRING US SALVATION'

"What crack have they been smoking now?" dallies pulled out a bulky pad.

"well we found the poor sod that did its and... his system was clean! No sort of drugs or anything we even checked his apartment."

"you find anything?"

"Nada, just some strange ass oil paintings and sculptures." duke looked at the pad and the strange painting got under his skin more than what he saw as a corporal of the colonial marines. They were pictures of horrific landscaped made from something that looked biomechanical but the newer ones had an almost realistic face.

"so, their messiah is a fucking teenager?"

"PRAIS THE EDGE LORD FOR HE WILL SAVE ARE SOULS!" they both burst out laughing before going into a deep thought. "do you recon we should monitor any new ships for stowaways or just chalk it up to the fuckers going crazy?"

"I honestly don't know anymore... no it just them going crazy, let's hope they don't do anything to dangerous and hope it just vandalism there into." duke gazed at his watch that had seen better days. "Better get to control and see what broken today on this god forsaken rust bucket." he was about to turn around and hop on a rail cart to north sector when dallies shouted him.

"o before I forget still up for drinking next Monday?"

"sorry I can't, that shipment coming in remember?"

"a shit! What about Friday?"

"ye sure if this rust bucket doesn't fall apart by then." he hopped back on to the rail cart deep in thought about the dam cultist

He reached the stairwell slowly making his way to the command centre. He slipped his key card into a panel on the left and the door slid open to reveal the command deck. If the walls weren't covered in terminals or some sort of machinery then your properly in the wrong room. There was a huge view port which was the only thing between them and the cold vacuum of space.

"Morning marshal!"

"Morning Kate. What's falling apart today?"

"well we have had twelfth pipes burst in the east sector. It also seems there's a power outage in west sector because of some shoddy wiring but aside from that it being held together with hopes and dreams."

"I keep telling Malcom that he needs to recalibrate the dam pipe pressure in east sector!"

"don't worry he's as stubborn as they come, always sure of his dam work... coffee?"

"ye sure." she smiled at him

"get it yourself then you lazy old dog!"

He walked over the coffee machine that was for some resin designed to be taller than most people. He slipped in his card before entering the code 2.2.1. a loud growling emanated from the outdated machine before a cup was dropped onto a little shelf. Bit of black liquid with the odd chunky bit of god knows what started to flow from a nozzle. He wasted around 20 seconds for it to fill up before picking it up. He swirled it a little bit to try and get the solid bits to break up. He took a quick sip of the watered-down excuse before hoping on his terminal and putting on a head seat. He entered a sequence code before radio frequency showed up.

"Icarus do you hear me over?" he repeated this for the next 30 minutes listening to the endless static that hissed at him until finally he herd it.

"serranoes one! I hear you loud and clear."

"Marvin that you?"

"Yes, it's me. How are thing there?" he tucks a deep breath.

"well aside from this place falling apart we have some dam nut jobs vandalizing the east rail station then ye its pretty good."

"what did they do?"

"well they put 'THE PHROPHET IS COMING! REJOYSE MY BROTHERS AND SISTER FOR HE WILL BRING US SALVATION!' fucking bullshit if you ask me... do you have any stow a ways on your ship?" he leaned back in his char staring into the black void of space.

"apparently one of are crew members saw something in the vents but he was intoxicated at the time so were a bit iffy if he has actually seen anything at all."

"can you investigate it?"

"ye sure... I will contact you if we find anything but if we don't then you will hear from us when were on your front door."

"roger that."


	10. Chapter 10: 3 days

**Chapter 10: 3 days before L'iviesss arrives**

I awoke from my dormant state to find someone trying to put a ladder leading up to wear I was hiding.

"am telling you there's something blocking an exhausted pipe up here!"

"what makes you say that?" he finally got the ladder in a secure position

"because systems have been overheating more than use and Marvin says the computer is complain of a blocked for the past two days." I turned to my nest running my fingers along it looking for an unnatural amount of heat. When I found it, I ripped it off only to immediately being blasted with a scorching heat. I fell out of my nest screeching in pain from the sudden change in tempter. The person was half way up the ladder when I landed on top of him knocking him to the ground.

"holy shit! What is that!" the other person back up grabbing a wrench. I had not fully woken up but that sudden burst of pain put me running on full instinct and nothing else so when he grabbed the wrench, I lunged myself at him grabbing him by the throat before jabbing my tail in the side of his neck filling him with the neurotoxin.

"Ozie!" I turned around throwing the one in my hand two the side "what the fuck are you!" I hissed at him letting the drool run down in large clumps. I started to regain my focus trying to fight the instinct but unfortunately the man I had fallen on tried to hit me with a lead pipe. I rammed my tail straight threw his abdomen. He screamed in pain clenching onto my bloody tail trying to push it out of him. I just forcing him deeper onto it making him spew blood from his mouth before finally falling limp dead. At first, I felt triumphant for killing my first threat letting out a triumphant screech but as soon as I gained full awareness of the situation, I felt a horrible dread seep into my mind.

"what have I done!" I felt my legs go numb before collapsing to the ground "am sorry! Am sorry!" I wailed for what felt like sentries until I heard the sound of multiple footsteps getting closer and closer. I got up lunging straight into the vents. I staid watching to people enter the room.

"what the hell happen to these two?"

"Ozie seems ok what about Gerald?" she lifted him up before jumping back.

"o god no! no! no! not Gerald he's too young for that!"

"What's wrong Samantha?" she leant into his arms sobbing

"he's dead john! Impaled by something threw the chest" his eyes widened shocked by the news.

"look… let get Ozie to medical and then we can go put him to rest ok?" she nodded getting up off the floor trying to wipe the tears that obscure her vision like a heavy fog. John grabbed a blanket throwing it over the corpse before grabbing Ozie and taking him into an unseen hallway. I grabbed my bag before retreating back into the cold darkness of the vents.

I wondered for a while not really knowing where I was going just wanting to escape that horrid memory that plagued my thoughts.

"_don't worry L'iviesss._" that dame voice from my nightmare snuck into my mind "_don't worry? Someone dead! And i killed him_."

"_don't worry. that was not you, you were operating on your basic instincts and anyway you didn't know the human._" I just felt more sorrow from his half asset attempts to calm me

"_o and what happen when it is someone I know?_" he didn't respond leaving me with the cold darkness.

I don't know whether it was out of luck or something but I found a little hole where I could see into their medical room were a doctor was looking into a microscope.

"so, Elizabeth can you tell us what that shit in Ozie system?" she leant back astonished.

"Well this substance that was found on his neck act like a neurotoxin, paralyzing the victim but all you would have to do is add one more compound and it becomes a deadly poison."

"how is that possible?"

"I honestly don't know." they stood there for a few minutes watching over Ozie.

"how long will he be out for?" she shrugged her shoulders.

"maybe in the next 9 hours but that just a guess?" I leant back as best I could rubbing my hand against my face trying cleans the dried blood, I kept scratching at it until realizing that I had two extra thumbs at the other sides of my hands. At first it felt weird and stiff to move but the more I moved it the more natural it felt until it was almost as if it was always there.

The doctor watched over him until he awoke screaming

"calm down! It ok Ozie." he got up eyes darting around the room.

"where am I? Where's Gerald?"

"you're in medical. Don't worry you're going to be ok."

she walked to a panel on the wall "Marvin you there?"

"this is Chad. Marvin busy with something."

"Ozie is awake." there was a harsh static.

"I will try to call him."

she backed away from the panel walking to a sink and poring a glass of water. She handed it to Ozie "how are you feeling?"

"Like I have been drinking nothing but vodka. Kind of like my years in collage." they both laughed

"I can relate." the door slid open and three people came into the room.

"thank god your awake, are you feeling ok?" Samantha question with an anxious look across her face.

"A side from the headache am fine." john sat down on a chair to the left of where Ozie was.

"can you tell us what happened?"

"well Gerald kept saying something was being blocked in the coolant room an exhaust pipe or something like that, so anyways me and Gerald went to go check it out and he was half way up the ladder when this horrific screech emanated from the top. All of a sudden something big fell out of the crevice and landed directly on top of Gerald. It got up and..." he stopped fear itself emanating from every part of his being "they say eyes are the mirror to the soul but its eyes were completely black, devoid of any emotion except for hatred. I grabbed a wrench to defend myself but within a split second it had its blanked hands around my throat. I tried to break free but its grip was like iron! I felt something sharp jam into the side of my neck and a subsistent being pumped through it, I immediately stated to feel like I was about to black out. Gerald got up grabbing a lead pipe and shouting what the fuck are you? it trends around hissing in some sort of combat position. He tried to swing the pipe at him but I can't remember what happened after that, just hearing a loud screech of pain as well as the sound of what could only be described as a spear or something peering a wet peace of flesh but in the darkness I could hear bit of something but it was as if it was miles away." he tried to get out of bed but his legs gave way.

"not yet Ozie, you still have that shit in your system." they all helped him back into bed.

"where Gerald?" looks of sadness shot around the room

"he's dead Ozie."

"WHAT? I swear down when I get out of this bed, am going to kill that son of a bitch!"

"am sorry."

all their head shot to around were I was "did you hear that?"

"it's there in the vents!" I took of getting as far away as I possibly could from there.

* * *

**Beep! Beep! Beep!**

"dam it! what do they want now?"

"a call from Icarus apparently… it's important." he got up not even bothering to get his jacket or lucky hat. He sprinted from the dark corridors sometimes bumping into the odd brush or stepping on a Childs toy braking it instantly. He decided to not even take the elevator just climbing up the stairs as quickly as he could. He jammed his card into the slot squeezing threw the half open doors.

"what happened?"

"I don't know but Marvin seems eager to talk to you for some reason." he snatched the head set off her throwing it over his ears.

"duke hear! Tell me what's wrong?"

there was a loud static before he got a reply.

"remember that messier that you told us to look out for?"

"yes." he could feel a sickening feeling rise from his gut. He already knew what he was going to say.

"he's on are ship and... he's killed Gerald." he sat back in his chair letting the information hit him like a truck.

"Wasn't he just eighteen maybe nineteen?"

"yes."

"Jesus Christ... what are you going to do?"

"well Elizabeth's looking through the flight log to see how it got onto the ship but for what wear going to do with it... well I have sent Ozie looking for are banged up motion tracker and Adam looking for any sort of weapon or net just something to either subdue or kill."

"I suggest it in your best interest to subdue and secure Mr keens!"

"who the hell is that?" duke turned around to see a scrawny looking old man who had a sense of death and decay follow him wherever he went. He had barley any hair and whore a large pair of glasses that had a crack that spread through the lenses like a spider web.

"what are you doing here Kroger?"

"I heard the call about this… messiah and I have seen the painting and it seems you have a very valuable specimen." a distant voice came over the radio before a large amount of static.

"ok it seems she's found how the basted got on."

"it L'iviesss." duke stared at him

"it's what?"

"his name is L'iviesss."

"how do you know that?" he just flashed his signature crooked smile that would disturb the most ultimate of bad asses.

"ok I just sent you the cameras video keep your eye out on the top left corner."

a little envelope symbol flashed on the top left the monitor. He priests on it showing the black and white video. Nothing happened for a few minutes just seeing the workers getting the supply crates on. The doors start to close but something leaps from somewhere out of sight and rests on the blast door.

"I see it. were the hell did it leap from?"

"Elizabeth seems to think it leaped from an old hanger but the hanger was a good distance away which would make it him have some pretty strong legs!" duke noticed Kruger smiling almost sadistically.

"what are you so dam happy about?" the doctor gazed at him.

"it seems L'iviesss has grown quiet a lot from last time I saw him."

"o really when was the last time you saw him?"

"around three months ago."

"how old is he?"

"well… I would say around four months." duke glared at him.

"four months? He looks around 15 maybe 17 how the hell is he four months?" he just smiled at him.

"don't worry, all your questions will be answered in due time but first your people need to subdue and secure L'iviesss." Marvin let out a deep sigh of irritation.

"how would you secure and subdue it?"

"easy lure him into a trap or try to gain his trust."

"ok so how would you trap him?"

"well if he's using the vent find out where he is with that motion tracker and start of close of the off until you can trap him in a secure room." there was a loud burst of static before Marvin decided what to do.

"we will try to trap It but I swear down if another member of my crew gets killed than I will put you head on my god dam wall! Is that under stood?"

"don't worry you crew members will be fine." Kroger started to leave the room when duke shouted him.

"how the hell did you know about their call?"

"any incidents that could be related to are research I get access to."

"what exactly is your research? You have an entire part of the stations to yourself. locket of as well as 20 heavily armed guards patrolling the fucking entrance" Kroger paused deep in thought.

"follow me."

"what?"

"follow me."

"why?"

"I am going to show you something."

"what?" he walked out the room gesturing for duke to follow him.

As they both walked down the labyrinth like hallways duke couldn't help but feeling something was off about Kroger. He looked like he was in his late 60 but still somehow moved like he was in his teens. His breathing was quick and efficient not long and laboured gasps like you would expect. His hands were not shaken from the cold breeze no instead it seems the breeze shook from his presence.

"where are you taking me?" he didn't respond just continued to walk towards their destination.

They finally reached the umbilical cord that connected serranoes one and what could only be described as a cancerous growth known as Kroger house of horrors. Duke thought back to the time where he was at the station one of many bares. He and dallis were in a booth tucked out of the way enjoying their drink talking about shit they herd. A thick smog hovered over the head of all the people in the bar. It was hard to see the dulled bulbs, only the odd bit of light that percid the smog like a glimmer of hope that one day thing will get better.

He remembered how a man had burst through the door drenched in sweat. His eyes darted around the room as if he as franticly looking for someone. His head snapped towards him and he sprinted like his life depended on it. He collapsed at the side of their booth. Both duke and dallis had quite a few drinks so when this desperate man started to franticly ramble about what he could only recall as insane conspires theories but there was one thing that stock in his mind

"DON'T TRUST KROGER!" three heavily armed guards burst into the room going straight for the paranoid man. They yanked his arms back cuffing him at almost lightning speed. He started to jump around like a salmon that had been caught by a vicious bear "DON'T LET THEM TAKE ME! PLEASE! THEY WILL KILL ME!" he was dragged out the bar still shouting bloody murder until it abruptly stopped after they turned down a corridor out of sight. No one saw this man again. It was as if he never existed at all.

A bulky guard stepped out blocking duke from the umbilical cord "sur am going to have to ask you to stop."

"he's with me!" Kroger snapped at him. He instantly stepped out of the way "sorry for the hostility it just security is very important around here… it a pain when you want guest." duke looked out into the black void of space. There were barely any starts or distant planets that could be seen from this side of the station… just an empty void that only wanted to snatch the light that emanated from deep within the station.

They entered a lobby with three guard's sitting at a card board box playing a game of cards. As soon as one noticed Kroger they all shot up hand franticly shooting for there for heads "as you were genital men." they sat back down not saying a word. He followed him deeper into the bowls of the beast. He noticed that a rank smell had hit the air. He coughed a little not wanting to show his discomfort of the smell. It was like death and decay with a hint of rotten eggs

"if you don't mind me asking what is that smell?" it was starting to weigh on duke's mind.

"probably just a piping issue. Look you can hear them repairing it as we speak." he could hear the distant sound of machinery as if something was being built but duke still had doubts.

They reached a steel door were the doctor proceeded to pull out a key card and enter a code. He gestured his hand for duke to enter first. He stared at Kroger for a second looking into the black void. duke entered Kruger followed right behind him.

"tell me marshal, what do you know about xenomorph hierarchy?" the crooked doctor walked over to a control panel.

"well… there's the drone, warrior and queen."

"I'm guessing you don't know a lot about xenomorphs."

"look all I know is that there probably one of the deadliest creatures in the universe and that you shouldn't fuck with them." the doctor flashed his sadistic smile

"well it seems there's been a development in the roles." he pressed a button and a steel barrier lifted up. A blinding light came through the window forcing Duke to close his eyes because of the burning pain. When he finally was able to see he wish he hadn't.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT!"

"don't be rude marshal. Your standing in front of the one of the first two natural xenomorph king to be captured and studied." duke stared at the horrific beast. He could feel the fear griping him harder than it had ever griped him for his entire life. "I see your impressed." duke turned to Kroger before turning back looking at the serpent huge jagged crest.

"why the fuck is this this monstrosity on my station!"

"don't be so rude! he's smarter than he looks" duke turned to simply stating

"that's what am worried about." the serpent just stared at them tail twitching every soften with a murder's intent. Its maw drooled a constant flow of drool that secreted the floor. The doctor stared at it smiling.

"you can sense him coming, can't you?" duke new something was wrong with the doctor but this? He has gone completely mad and duke new that wasn't good news for the station and its people.


	11. Chapter 11: 2 days

**Chapter 11: 2 days before L'iviesss arrives **

I had never felt so isolated in my entire life I only had my own thoughts and the cold breeze that flowed through the vents as if the ship soul wonder watching over the crew members... and me.

I could feel something changing in the very back of my mind on a phycological level. I started to care about less and less about the death of the person I killed until it faded away becoming a distant memory. I had become moor uncaring just wanting to get this trip over and done with.

I was about to crawl through a bulk head when it abruptly closed. I hissed at it trying to pry it open but to no avail. I turned around ascending up a ladder going left before coming across another bulk head. Closed. There was a small hole I could barely see through where I could see a man with a cigarette lousily hanging in his mouth. He had a metallic rode that would every soften hiss

"bulk head closed! moving on." I slammed my fist against the bulk head denting it a little "ye fuck you to." he disappeared into the darkness. I went around finding closed bulk heads everywhere I went. 'The Basterds are trying to trap me!'

"COME TO ME YOU BASTERD!" those words echoed through the claustrophobic space. I let out a horrific screech darting striate towards were the sound emanated from hoping I could just run past whoever was trying to lure me in. I dropped from an air duct into a small room

"close the air duct!" I looked up to see my emergency exit close. I dived toward the door only to be met with the cold steel of the door.

"we got the basted!" I felt a furry taking hold of me before causing me to slam myself into the door bashing it with every limb I had.

"something tells me it's pissed" I stepped back looking into the one-way mirror. Five people stood there looking at me. One of them was the one I attacked.

"what are we going to do with it?"

"I say we kill the basted and get it over with."

"Ozie you know we can't." he leant in at me

"he killed Gerald."

"I know" the man I assumed to be the captain let out a sigh

"but some ass hat on the station says we have to bring him back alive." I turned around looking around the room. There was a bed that loosely hung to the wall with a few chains and a toilet that had been dented in a few areas.

I sat down on the bed leaning against the wall looking at the people who watched me.

"is it just me or is it staring at us?" the women waved at me seeing how I would respond. I smiled at her waving back

"how the hell can it see us? can you understand us?"

"_of course, I can understand you_." I could see the colour drain from their faces, except for Ozie's who just went bright red.

"you killed Gerald!"

"_am sorry_." my simple response pissed him off even more.

"your sorry? HES DEAD!"

"_I wasn't thinking strait_."

"NO SHIT!"

"_you lay dormant for around five days only to be woken up with a ladder at your feet and blast of scorching air and you wouldn't be thinking straigh_t." I let out a sigh "_when I attacked you, I was consumed by instinct. I was scared so when you started swinging pipes, I prevised that as a threat and…_" I stopped "_am sorry_."

the women stared at me "is that the burn mark on your side?" I nodded "doze it hurt?" I shrugged my shoulders, looking at the bright red mark with bits of dead skin that peeled away into long webs.

"_it did at first but now its fine only the odd surge of pain but it isn't that bad_."

"do you want me to look at that?" Ozie head snapped towards her.

"are you talking about going in there with it?!" she grabbed his shoulder pulling him off to the side.

"look I know what he did to Gerald but maybe a friendly face can get some information out of him"

"fuck it. What do you need?" they both took of down a corridor out of sight.

The man with the cigarette lean closer to the window. "so… what's your name?"

"_what's all yours_?"

he smiled "well am john." he pointed towards the man I assumed to be the captain "that's Marvin and that is chad."

"_L'iviesss but if you can't pronounce that then its Livis_."

"interesting name… where did you parents get it from?"

"_my parent didn't name me, I was born with it_." he took a puff of his cigarette looking at Marvin as if gesturing him to do something.

"so, what are you doing here?" I didn't respond just looked at them. "look kid I you tell us why you're on the ship than maybe we can help you."

I wanted to tell them but a gut instinct begged me not to the woman and Ozie came back, in her left hand she was holding a bright white box with red lines and in the left she had a jump suit.

Ozie glared at me "right, where coming in but if you try anything then o won't hesitate to shock you. You got that?" I nodded at him.

The door slid open with Ozie stepping in first with the cattle prod raised ready for any attack. I just sat there observing them. She knelt down on my left where I had the burn mark. She gently placed that box before pressing a button on the side, it opened releasing some sort of pressure with a light hiss. She stared at the scabby wound before pulling out a strange looking spray can.

"ok this may sting a little." she violently shuck it before it covered the area in a matter of second. I could feel my hand bend the steel frame of the bed "ok Liisss."

"_just call me Livis_." I could sense a curiosity building within her mind.

"interesting name, were did you parent get it from?"

"_my parent didn't give me my name, I was born with it_."

"what do you mean?"

"_well… I knew my name from birth_." I could see everyone was getting confused

"do you know your parents?"

"_my mother died during my birth and I have no idea who my father is_." I could see john shoot a sympathetic look at me

"what are you doing on this ship?"

"_I'm trying to get to serranoes_."

"why?" I felt conflicted. On one hand I could tell them and maybe they could help me but on the other hand it could stab me in the back.

"it ok, you can tell me in privet if you want?" I nodded at her.

"are you sure that's a good idea?" Ozie was clearly against it

"don't worry, just give me a few minutes with him." he let out a sigh of annoyance before exiting the room. She turned around sitting on the bed with me "so can you tell me?"

"_well… if you can't already tell, I am not fully human_…"

her eyes gazed at my alien fetchers, to her I probably looked like Frankenstein monster with bits of biomechanical xenomorph parts which didn't match my soft human fetchers. My 6-digit hand with vicious claws, the rigid tail that spread up my spine and ended at the neck. The dorsal tubes that she noticed would slightly quiver every soften and the double-jointed legs that emanated a sense of power.

"was your mother…"

"_human? Yes, but I don't know about my dad._" she paused letting the information sink in.

"_and the reason I'm going to serranoes … well this may sound stupid but… I keep having the dream and this thing is calling me saying that I need to get to serranoes_." I sat back against the wall at an unconfutable angel.

"why is it calling you?" I shrugged my shoulders looking through the window at john and Ozie who were still standing there. Chad came rushing around the corner sweat pouring down his face.

"Marvin needs everyone on flight deck right now!" he paused staring at me "even him."

Ozie stared at him confused "why?"

"it's about serranoes… an are little messier here." that comment seamed to put everyone on edge including me.

We got the Bridge of the ship were Marvin was sitting at a terminal with a grainy image of a man with a hat the said D.W. marshal. He took of his headset pressing a button on a keyboard. Static filled the speakers like a wail from a dying beast before a deep voice could be herd.

"do you hear me?"

"loud and clear. What do you need?"

"when you get to serranoes, I need you to hide Livis in a supply crat or something." chad stared at the monitor confused.

"why?"

"the sick fuck Kroger is planning to make the poor kid a test subject." I felt a dred approach me from behind puling me into a sea of fear

"_k Kroger_?" I stammered backing away from the monitor.

"what's wrong with Kroger?" Elizabeth tried soothing me by holding on to my shoulders in a motherly manner.

"_what isn't wrong with him? He did things to me as a child. Sick experiment that I would rather not talk about_."

"don't worry Livis we won't let him." there was a defining silence around the room before the familiar grown of the radio echoed through the room.

"the bastard tuck me to prized possession. A FUCKING XENOMORPH KING! And it on my god dam station!" Marvin's eyes shot open as he put his hand on the back of his neck trying to wipe away the sweat that was becoming a burden

"_do you have a picture of the xenomorph king_?" I asked wanting to know if it was the one from my dream.

"so, I have more than a god dam picture I have a hole goddam file!" you could see his hands move off screen before a little envelope symbol flashed on the top right of the monitor Marvin clicket on it.

"holy shit!" john said leaning in to get a better look.

"_that it! That the xenomorph that visits me in my dreams, hell that the only reason am on this ship!_"

"wait are you saying this thing has been trying to contacting you?"

"_yes_." he paused in thought.

"when that crazy son of a bitch took me there, he put up a projection of an image of you and… it looked happy, it got close to it examining it Thurley placing his claws on the picture as if remising about something… almost looked like a parent looking at an old photo of their child." Those words stuck with me. is it possible? I mean that familiarity every time I see him is there and.

"Livis are you ok?"

"_I honestly don't know._" I walked toward a window looking out into the black void of space. "_funny_."

chad walked up to me staring out the window as well "what is?"

"_when on Astronose looking up at the sky, the universe seamed so full of life and potential… but now just feels cold and distant_" he plaits his hand on my shoulder

"I know how you feel, you get a grip on life and think you know everything you need to know and bang! It delivers a swift kick to the balls!" I felt a smile form at the side of my mouth.

"hey Livis do you know anything about any cultist?"

"_no why?"_ his odd question baffled me.

"well because they have been drawing some pretty dam accrete drawing of you!"

"_what do you mean_?" he sent another file. It made me… unconfutable "_how is it so dam accrete?_" I question.

"the insane fuck told me that that king has been sending messages or something out to people in their dreams."

Elizabeth face became one of worry "are you saying those things are telepathic?"

"_they are telepathic_." I simply stated.

"how do you know?" I just continued to stare out into the void. there was a shooting star heading striate toward us an then I realized it was a ship.

"_hey is it just me or is that craft heading straight towards us_?" john stood next to me noticing the ship brailing toward us at an alarming speed. then something caught his eye

"TURN OF THE MAIN SYSTOMS NOW!" he shouted desperately running towards were Marvin sat. Marvin quickly entered a line of code onto the keyboard forcing all the monitors to abruptly stop. The light was ingulfed by a blinding darkness.

"what wrong john?" something hit the side of the ship with a loud thud.

"Basterds shot us with EMP! properly have some devise attached to the hull." I felt something pulsing like some sort of defining wave.

"put on the emergency lights." chad walked to a council on the wall with a green glow in the dark paint. He presses a few buttons before a deep red glow emanated from some strange looking bulbs.

"is it pirates?"

"god no, they can't afford that shit… it must be some privets company." I looked at the hostile ship closer noticing a logo that had been painted over but still showed something.

"_Weyland-Yutani! Look the cheap basted tried to put some cover on their logo_." john walked back to the window stumbling over something.

"what would Weyland-Yutani want?"

"_me_." I simply stated "probably going to go board us kill you all and try and frame your murders on me to try and experiment on me!"

"the basted!" Elizabeth said threw gritted teeth.

"what are we going to do?" I sat down at a piolet seat trying to come up with a plan if no one else had one. There was a loud hiss over the radio.

"captain Marvin can you hear us?"

"yes… who is this and why did you EMP are ship?"

"we have been sent by serranoes to help you restrain the hostile specimen. Do you have it captured already or do you need amidite assistance?" he muted the mike before looking at everyone in the room.

"what do you think I should tell them?" I got up

"_I_ _think I have a plan_."

"what is it?"

"_well… tell them I am loos on the ship. When they bored send someone down to greet them. If they try anything then I will come in and try and restrain them or as soon as they bored, I could run past them and try and get them to split up into groups then maybe you all could split into groups you could use the sticks to stun them_."

"we can't use the cattle prod the EMP probably got them" Marvin let out a breath of frustration.

"_could we get new battery's or circuits from the supplies were carrying_?" I questioned.

"ok ye!" he leant back unmuting the mice "how long will it take you to get here and bored?"

"around one and a half hours maybe a little longer. Do you still need help securing the specimen?"

"yes!"

"When we send are unbiblical cord to bored could you please have everyone there for safety reasons?"

"ok." he abruptly hung up on them.

We all exited the cockpit walking at a fast pace to were the cargo was.

"ok John Chad and Livis you check the left side while me Samantha and Ozie will check the right."

we got to work opening up the towering crates. The first two we open was just food and medicine while the third and fourth were mechanical parts.

"_any chance the EMP could have fried anything in here_?" I questioned.

"probably not, the metal used for these crates is some thick stuff."

we cleared them both getting all the batters and circuitry we could get are hand on. We opened the sixth crate which was filled with weapons. There were around five extra stun batons as well as 3 standard issue revolvers as well as what john called "eight mean sons a bitches!" it was these hulking guns on a shelf with the name Kramer assault rifle under Neath them. There was a huge black crate that stood out from all the other smaller.

"hey Samantha what's in this crate?" his finger pointed to an odd crate that looked properly reinforced with blanked steel.

"don't know. It was added last moment!"

"what are the codes for it?"

I felt something from within it beckoning me. I got up close pressing myself against the frozen steel trying to focus in on it in and then I heard it. "_free us_!"

"_there something in here_!" I shouted with an almost exited manner.

"what could be in there?" chad walked to the front of the container to examine the lock "strange, there isn't any code for this one."

"get it open!" I felt like my very being was starting to plead, to beg to free whatever was in this crate "Livis, what wrong?" I could feel a low purring sound emanating from the back of my throat, my claws dug in at the black paint until it peeled away into fine strips. I could feel Marvin's eyes beam into the back of my neck

"what's wrong with Livis?" chad shrugged his shoulders

"something about this crate is getting him exited." Ozie came from behind a crate with a laser cutter

"stand back." he knelt down pulling a steel face plate over his face. There was an almost blinding light before sparks started to lunge out from the oozing metal. It took him around five minutes before he was throwing the door. "someone gets me a light!"

I stepped in first not bothering to wait for a decent light source. The air was stale with dust rising from the ground, disturbed from there pleasant slumber. There were three crates to the left with a reinforced lock and two tubes with something moving within them. I placed my hand on it feeling for something "_hello_?"

"_set us free!"_

john expelled the darkness with his flashed light only to see the gaping maw of a xenomorph warrior in a test tube.

"holly shit!" Marvin ran up to the entrance of the crate.

"what is it?"

"we've been shipping xenomorphs and we didn't even know!"

"Jesus Christ! What are we going to do with them?" there was a silence before a robotic voice filled the room 'are you sure you want to open the containment tube?'

"Livis what are you doing?" "letting them out." a bright blue liquid crashed out of the first containment tube before the xenomorph dropped to the ground in front of me. It let out a loud hiss before stretching it aching limbs.

"_thank you L'iviesss!_"

john tuck the Kramer of safety pointing it at what he preserved to be a mindless beast.

"_don't worry they won't hurt you_." I turn to the warrior who was looking at john with a sadistic grin _"what is your name?"_ "_S'olidesss my name is. Trapped I was, unable to move for many moons_!"

"he says his name is S'olidesss."

chad stood frozen from an undying fear

"h how do you know that?"

"_he told me_." S'olidesss was starting to become agitated by John making low growling sound at him.

"_don't worry they are just scared of you. As long as you do no harm to them, they will not harm yo_u." he slowly started to exit examine his surroundings.

"_where am I?_"

"_were on a human ship called the Icarus. We're heading for a station called serranoes!_" I could feel their fear coming off of all of them in massive bursts.

"Livis how are you talking to it?"

"_telepathy_." I simply stated grabbing one of the crates and hailing it out placing it carful on the ground "_S'olidesss, were did you come from_?"

"_know I do not. No queen I have encounter… alone and isolated except C'isuress_s." I walked back into the crate.

"Livis are you sure this is safe?" Marvin asked hand tittle wrapped around his holster.

"_don't worry they will not harm you. I command it so_." I priest the same set of buttons letting the deep blue liquid poor out of the container before a drone slumped to the floor dazed.

"_where is I_" I helped her up grabbing her by the shoulder

"_easy. don't worry you're on a human space ship_." it gazed at me.

"_strange thing you are, you are us but them as well._" it looked at john with his weapon which ever so slightly shook "_don't worry they won't harm you just show your friendly_." she slowly walked out smelling the stale air coking her head towards chad.

"so Livis can you tell us its names?"

"_well for one it's a she and her name is C'isuresss_." she came face to face with chad taking in his scent before letting out a sharp cough.

"_smell bad this one does. Clean its self it mus_t." a burst of laughter escaped my lungs.

"what's so funny?" chad questioned.

"you know it bad when a xenomorph thinks you should take a shower." Ozie chuckled.

"ye that's what we keep telling him, good to know were not alone on that thought." the warrior went to Ozie examining him.

"_happy but sad this one is._" "hey Livis can you tell them to take a breath mint?"

"no chance in hell." Marvin looked at his watch.

"shit we got around one hour left so we better get moving. Livis if you can get your… friends to help than I will appreciate that."

I beckoned them both towards me. They both ran to me bowing down as if I was some roil figure to them, I picked up two heavy boxes filled with electronic parts handing it to them both.

"_follow Ozie. He will show you were to put them_." I started to walk back to the two crates before turning around "_o and be careful that stuff is fragile._"

they both scurried toward Ozie watching him to see where he went. I stepped into the crate pulling out the second box no problem but the last one seemed to be chained to the wall. I looked around the crate to see if I could find anything to open it. There was a clipboard loosely attached to the wall. I picked it up taking it into the light. What I saw on the clipboard made me pull back in pure disgust.

**Cargo number: 2348672**

**Requested by Mr Kroger**

**Cargo and purpose**

**specimen 57 used for dissection**

**specimen 66 will be used for study before dissected**

**2x standard egg**

**1x queen egg**

I threw the clipboard in a fit of rage, slamming my fist into the side of the crate with a loud THUD that echoed through the cargo hold.

"Livis you ok?" Samantha ran to the side of the container staring in at my sudden outburst.

"_THE BASTERDS! THEY WERE GOING TO BE USED FOR experiments and DISECTION_!"

"Livisss it's ok." I smiled at her seeing how she tried to say my name properly.

"_it's L'iviesss but I think that's the closest someone has come to saying it correctly._"

"I notice how your name is similar to Sedisss and Cisresss" I nodded at her before turning back to the chained box "what's in them?"

"_the world most deadly set of Kinder surprises_." I picked up one of the chains examining its thick steel.

"do you want the cutter?" I didn't respond to her question just deciding to bite threw it as if it was a piece of candy "holy shit."

I turned to her "_don't need a blow torch when you have a strong ass biting force_." pulled out the box forcing the lid open with the bladed tip of my tail. The egg stud there with some sort of metallic contraption stopping the flaps from letting loos the little devil within. I could feel the young one unrest as it begged to be let out and find a host. I pulled the egg out putting it to the side of the crate "_SHH my little queen you will have a worthy host soon enough but not yet. Rest yourself_" I crest the egg feeling its softest leathery details. soon a familiar feeling that would beg to be released emerged.

I stood up to my full height turning towards Samantha with a huge grin.

"Livsss are you feeling okay?" I could feel the groin area of the jumpsuit become tither and tither. Her eyes wondered down my body unable to stop herself from seeing huge bulge "I, I, I err" she kept stumbling over her own words as she felt her mind become entangled in a series of lustful thoughts.

"_you want it don't you_?" my body started to slightly wave left and right as if I was some serpent trying to mesmerize it's poor pray.

"Livsss I, I."

I placed my slender finger on her lips "_you know you want this._" her breathing became heavy and heavier as I ran my hand threw her long hazelnut hair.

"not now Livsss!" I felt a burst of frustration.

"_what do you mean_?"

"look! these xenomorphs have been effecting your behaviour so I will let you calm down, ok?"

my fist clenched before letting go of the immense frustration "_do you mind if I take the eggs to the coolant room? Its properly the best place for them_."

she shrugged her shoulders "ye sure. Just don't take of the contraption off! I don't want to open the door only to be met with a spider with a space Vigna!"

she left the room carrying a box filled with bulbs and electrical parts. I let out a low hiss calling the warrior and drone to me. At first there was nothing but the low hum of the ship's engine but then the distant sound of claw on metal could be heard. A door slid open and two black blurs came galloping towards me. They bowed down to me eager to serve.

"_help me take these eggs to the ships coolant room._" they both let out a hiss of joy before grabbing two of the eggs and balancing it in the dorsal tubes before securing it with the black resin. I mimicked them strapping the queen egg to my back. We ran through the deserted and almost maze-like corridors until we reached are destination.

"_do this will._" C'isuresss hissed with delight placing the egg gently on the ground "_when do you want us to go collect host's_?"

"_not yet… but soon._" I placed the egg gently on the ground with almost an excessive care. We set up are resin walls as a place to rest and secured the eggs to the floor. I could feel my mind and body become overwhelmed by a nauseating tiredness. I collapse to the ground, eyes becoming heavy before being engulfed by darkness.

* * *

Dr Kroger stood there like a gargoyle staring over his second most prized specimen. He kept thinking back the days were he only had the basic drone or warrior to… play with, but now he had the most interesting specimens in his crooked hand. He just needed specimen one and even then, if everything goes well with the set of troops, he scents then he will be able to do whatever he wanted with him. Just thinking about it made him feel giddy. He walked to a terminal to the left of the room quickly typing in a few key strokes at almost inhuman speeds before a live video feed came up on the screen.

"can you heir me?"

"loud and clear doctor." there was Dr Kroger's personal Hench men on the other side of the screen almost smiling sadistically as the doctor himself.

"how long now until you reach the Icarus?"

"well we already hit them with the EMP to cut communication but I would say around maybe the next 35 minutes."

"excellent!" there was rare few times Kroger felt truly happy but today was one of them.

"what do you want us to do with the crew?"

"kill them if you have to but restrain them so they can be used as hosts." the man nodded "o and when you arrive can you send me a live video feed of what happens."

"yes sir."

Kroger cut the connection walking back to the thick glass protecting him from one of the most dangerous creature in the universe "I see your exited for the arrival of L'iviesss." the king just stared at him with a burning hatred "why look so glum?" he paused in thought for a moment before smiling at him "don't worry I know what will cheer you up." he pulled out a little remote pressing two of the buttons. One released a live pig into the room while the other opened a screen on the wall showing the king a picture of his most prized specimen. The blotted pig entered the room looking around before seeing the towering xenomorph staring at it with dripping maw. Even though it had a very primitive mind its squalls would let you know it under stood what was about to happen next. The king lunged at it arms stretched wide, it claws dug deep into its flesh letting the blood flow out in large quantities, it tried to get away but just caused itself more harm as the sickled claws opened its sides up like a bloody pin yatter. The king smashed it jagged crest into the already mangled creature before letting loos it inner jaw strait into the poor creature's skull smashing its fore head into thousands of little splinters taking out huge portions of the brain. Its legs kicked uselessly before finally falling limp.

Kroger clapped his hand at the magnificent spectacle as the ungodly beast feasted upon the brutalized remains leaving nothing but a pool of blood that shuck "BRAVO!" it turned to him its metallic white teeth stained a horrific red. "I see you enjoyed that." it turned to the screen with an old picture of L'iviesss. It placed it hand on it. And its heavy breathing became more relaxed, its tail seamed to become less tense resting on the ground. "yes. he will be with us soon."


	12. Chapter 12: stick it to the man

**Chapter 12: sticking it to the man and his goons.**

I open my eyes only to be immediately blinded by what felt like the light of thousand suns.

"Livis can you heir me?" I let out a grown as I leant back up, my body seemed to scream as it felt like every bone and muscle had been torn to shreds and begged for rest.

"_Elizabeth_?"

"thank god you're ok. How do you feel?"

"_every part of my body feels like it's on fire_." I noticed something change in her facial expression "_what is it_?"

"you've grown." I got up of the ground only to fine my self-towering over Elizabeth.

"I _would say I am around eight foot maybe nine_."

her face went bright red "err… your clothes." I looked down to see what was left of the jump suit that had been torn to shred with only a vague cloth that vaguely clung to my body.

"_I'm guessing you have nothing that fits me_."

"sorry."

I looked up to see C'isuresss gazing in my direction with vivid thought running through her mind "well at least someone enjoying the view." Elizabeth kept looking back and forth at me and C'isuresss noticing the seductive looks we were giving each other. My stomach let out a defining growl as it begged for nourishment.

"are you hungry?"

"_what would make you say that_?" I said with an almost demeaning tone.

"cheeky sod" before we could go get something to eat there was a loud static before Marvin's voice echoed through the bowls of the ship "everyone to the bridge… including Livis new friends." I didn't have to say anything before they were at my side.

When we arrived at the cockpit Marvin, john, Ozie and Samantha was already there. john lit a cigarette as he watched the ship get closer and closer. He took in the toxic fumes letting it seep his lungs before releasing what was left in a whirlwind of smog which was quickly taken away by the ship's ventilation.

"what's the plan?" Ozie questioned

Marvin leant back in his chair "well..." he paused for a minuet letting half formed plans swirl in his mind before randomly picking one "I will go great them at the airlock. If they try anything funny Livis can go distract them and maybe try and separate them. Once separated you all can go split into groups taking them out one by one."

"fuck it. if that's what we have to work with than we might as" Ozie said dropping the repaired stun baton into a pile. Someone put a post it note saying 'shit I fixed so Your welcome!'

There was an ear perusing static before the lifeless voices of the corporate basters could be herd "are you ready for boarding?"

Marvin pulled up the microphone from the desk "yes we are ready."

"good, make sure you have everybody at the airlock." Marvin abruptly cut communication grabbing a stun baton and one of the three standard issue revolvers "well… guess it's now or never." he handed everyone a Radiohead seat before we took of down the claustrophobic corridors towered the devil's henchmen.

I stood down the corridor out of sight but ready to cause a distraction at a moment's notice if thing went south. Marvin stood at the airlock sweat pouring from his fore head, he kept having to wipe it off every ten second "the suspense is killing me!" chad chuckled trying to ease the tension.

"_that's not the only thing that will be killing you today._" my humourless response let the radios sing the song of sorrow. A loud clanging sound could be herd before the sound of air rushing into an enclosed space could be herd. The Heavy door slid open and nine soldiers dressed like they strapped themselves with small vending machines rushed into the room. Before Marvin could say a word, he was hit square in the neck by a Taser.

"shit! Shit! shit!" Samantha screamed into the head set. Marvin face was one of confusions as he dropped to the ground in what felt like slow-motion unable to stop himself from convulsing.

"ha! ha! ha! Don't worry. Your safe… for now at least until the good doctor decides what to do with you." a man dressed in a sergeants uniform stepped forward immediately barking out orders like it was the only language he spoke "It seems his friend aren't here so am assuming there in the bridge. I want three of you to go round up the rest while we go hunt for the specimen." something felt off about all but one of them.

"_fake flesh._" S'olidesss simply stated.

"_we got androids_" I quietly whispered hoping not to get spotted.

"that can be a good thing and a bad." john responded.

"why?"

"because that means all we have to do is shock them with the baton's but if we need to shoot them then their goanna be one hell of a bullet sponge."

two of them pulled out these strange devises which kept making a low beeping sound that kept interfering with my dorsal tubes.

"sir movement detected around seven meters in front!" as soon as they were under an air duct, I dashed around the corner knocking them all over with one swipe from my powerful tail. I impaled one of the androids before throwing it off and dragging another of the androids into the vents leaving a trail of the white blood.

"basted!" the man shouted getting up and shooting his dart gun into the vent completely missing.

I tore the android to peace's pulling the net gun from his detached hand "_thank you_."

* * *

Doctor Kroger watched L'iviesss completely destroy the android tearing it limb from limb with his sadistic smile painted upon his face. He was just gathering enough evidence to show that L'iviesss was not safe to be around people then he could hold him in a lab and do all the research and testing he wanted.

* * *

John held his stun baton with gritted teeth as he herd the footsteps get louder and louder. He gazed at Ozie whose breathing became more laboured. 'shit!' he thought to himself as he tried to listen into the hard footsteps trying to figure out if it was 'one android or two maybe three? No defiantly two… no three, shit!' he looked at Ozie waving his hand to get his attention. He motions his lips as if he was trying to say how many? Ozie shrugged his shoulders not daring to look on the moisten tracer in case it gave away their position. The door slid open allowing Johns paranoia to reach its limits, now or never!

As soon as the first android was on their side, he plunged the stun baton between some of the armed plating hitting the plastic skin. it let out a robotic screech before collapsing to the ground, smoke emanated threw it mouth and bit of white bile leaked from the mouth, nose and eyes. Before he could turn to face his next opponent, he felt himself being lifted into the air before being slammed into the ground. He tried to get up but he felt something impact him in the side of the ribs ripping the air from his lungs. He gasped for air feeling like no matter how hard he tried he couldn't breathe. He tried to shout no scream for help but it came out as a gasp or gurgle. He felt cold dead hands wrap around his throat. Fear griped him as he tried to force the android of him. His hand thrashed around looking for the stun baton only finding empty air. His vison started to dim as the last bit of precious oxygen left him.

"GET OF HIM YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

He felt the android's death grip release his constricted throat. He gasped for breath feeling the oxygen fill his lunges expanding with a raspy tone.

"COUGH! COUGH! A Jesuses Christ."

"just when you thought the cigarettes would kill you!" Ozie helped john up making sure he wouldn't fall over "let's go see if Livis need help?" john kicked the android muttering a few cures under his breath before they took of down the corridor.

* * *

Marvin awoke to find his hands and feet had been restrained with tight steel cuffs. He looked around the room seeing that he was still in the air lock. He sat there for a few minutes listing to the grown of the ships. he could hear the sound of claws on metal as he sat there.

"please be Livis, please be Livis." the door slid open to reveal the toothy maw of the warrior xenomorph that seemed to drip an endless flow of drool. It slowly approached him taking long and heavy breaths before suddenly lunging at him stopping mere inches from his face. He could taste the hot and almost rotten smell of it breath that seemed to assault his senses "could you back up a little?" it let out a growl before grabbing his cuffed hand yanking them to its jaws biting strait through the metal as if it was wet tissue paper. It did the exact same thing before retreating back into the bowels of the ship "thanks." he said rubbing his sore wrists "now time to go find john and Ozie."

* * *

I felt a sense of dread as I heard the sergeants voice get closer and close in the maze-like vents.

"are you sure your reading that correctly? it says there two signals in the vents." me and C'isuresss were crawling around causing as much confusion for the androids as we could.

"Livis you heir me?" the strained voice of john.

"_ye I heir you, what do you need_?"

"can you get one of your friends to go help Marvin?"

"_don't worry I have already sent S'olidesss around a minuet ago. He should be running around the ship around about now_."

he let out a sigh of relief "how is your situation?"

"_mostly me and C'isuresss fucking with them_."

"could you separate them into groups?"

"_ye sure. I will head to the front of the ship while C'isuresss will be near the back end_." before I had to tell her she was already heading to the back of the ship.

"ARE YOU FUCKING SEROUSE? WHAT THE HELL IS WROUNG WITH THESE DAM MOSTION TRAKERE?!"

"_nothing you fucking dumb ass_." I smirked.

* * *

Kroger watched with a growing annoyance at his unit's lack of coward enation. He had personally programmed the android's to be the best at hunting down and containing xenomorphs. He had run there AI threw thousand if not millions of simulations working out all the kinks but it seemed that in the field, they were more like headless chickens unable to coordinate ore even plan. He clenched his hands together letting out I sigh of frustration. "why can't I just control the xenomorphs? we are the brain they are the brawn. It would be so simple… but instead I have to deal with tin cans and soldiers with the IQ to rival a fucking chicken and even then, the chickens are smarter."

He had picketed this Sargent because of his hand on experience dealing with the xeno's but it seemed all his Experian's had just leaped out the god dam window. He was constantly complaining about the motion trackers not working when it was clear everything was in the green. Kruger had received a message saying that the container had been open which means L'iviesss has made some new friends. He smiled at his reflection "don't worry Sargent I am sure you will make an excellent host… if L'iviesss doesn't make you one."

* * *

I lunged out of the vent grabbing another android quickly disabling it. It seemed the Sargent was starting to become more and more panicked. He only had two more androids at his side and they were starting to overheat judging by their twitchy movement and what smelt like burnt plastic "FUCK IT! WERE RETREATING BACK TO THE DROP SHIP I DON'T CARE WHAT KROGER SAYS!" he started to jog down the corridor eyes quickly jumping from every vent, doorway and airduct "john you there?" "what do you need Livis?"

"the coward's retreating back to the shuttle!" I heard laughter spread through the comes before the calm and collective voice of Marvin entered the fray.

"ok were going to lock of all the doors leading to the airlock and force him into the plus junction in east sector. We're going to give him the scare of his life."

The Sargent breathing became heavier as he saw three signals approaching fast "keep cool. it properly just a glitch in the tracers. This is the last time am letting Kevin check these dam things!" he was about to reach a corridor which would lead directly to the air lock when the door in front abruptly closed "fuck me!" he slammed his fist against the door as if that would be the secret password to open it. He turned around finding that many of the doors he had gone down previously were blocked of "what the fuck is going on?" I hoped down from the air duct taking out the last two of his androids before going striate into an open vent which locked itself immediately behind me to stop him from shooting me with his dart gun. He dropped the motion tracker, dashing down the corridor not even bothering to check where he was going swearing every few meters under his heavy breaths.

He reached the plus junction. He was about to go through the door in front of him "fuck me!" john stepped out gun pointed at his forehead.

"poor choice of words." the sergeant turned around seeing john and Ozie both with the Kramer pointed at him. He tried to run down the left corridor only to have Marvin come around the corner bashing him strait in the nose with his gun. He let out a dazed mown as he stumbled backwards toward his other way out but Elizabeth and Samantha were already there. He started to back up to the closed door only to fall backward. He looked up seeing me, S'olidesss and C'isuresss standing there. He could feel his hart drop into his bowls and all colour run from his face. Before he could let out a horrific screech of tera I picked him up by the throat with a grip of iron that restricted his oxygen making him gasp for breath. I held him close to S'olidesss who made sudden movement, running a claw down his back and letting blood seep out. I chucked him into a corner and standing there for a few second with both my kin nuzzling into my hands. Their tails swung back and forth viciously sometimes entwining themselves.

"_so_," I said with a smile that would unnerve anyone "_how would you like to die_?"

he got on his knees lowering his head in almost a desperate prayer "PLEAS DON'T KILL ME! I WAS JUST FOLLOWING ORDERS!"

"_don't worry,_" my voice was calm and almost soothing "these two follow my orders." he started to cry with snot running down his nose in long strings. I turned to face the crew "_what do you think I should do with him_?"

"KILL HIM!"

"LET YOUR BEAST TERA HIM APART!"

I could tell they were joking by the smirks on their faces.

"NO PLEAS!" I let out I silent command for S'olidesss to lung at him and inject him with the neurotoxin that quickly seep into his brain, causing his eyes flicker for a moment before falling closed.

"well done Livis!"

* * *

"well done indeed!" Kroger got up from his chair cutting the live video feed. He picked up a book flicking through the pagers until he found it "section 467. If the head researcher suspects any sort a breach of containment then he is allowed to take control of the entire station putting it under martial law." he closed the book placing it on the wooden table "o this is going to be fun!" he said to himself staring out of the window at the unaware station.

* * *

The Sargent awoke screaming, trying to free his arms and legs of the retrains that seemed to be cutting deep into his skin.

"calm down! You're not dead… yet." john growled at him

"why haven't you killed me yet?" Marvin stepped into the room.

"we just want to ask you a few questions."

"like what? Why did you bored are ship?" he lent back in his chair trying to get into a comfortable position "I think you already know that."

"we know you were sent by Kroger to go extract Livis but what were you going to do with us?" he smiled at Marvin

"he told us to capture you alive and br… cough! Cough" he started to violently cough before somehow braking free of his chains and violently convulsing on the table with a white froth that sprayed out of his mouth.

"ELIZABETH GET IN HERE!" Marvin called trying to hold the man down. before she got into the room, he was stone cold dead "what the hell happened to him?"

she opened his mouth seeing that he had a strange foam at the back of his neck "looks like some sort of poison"

"how?"

I let out a frustrated sigh "_probably one of Kroger's safety protocols_."

"is he really that paranode?"

"you dam striate his that paranoid" we sat around the body in drenched in silence before the sound of my stomach monster's growl echoed through the room.

"Jesus, when was the last time you ait something?" john asked.

"I can't remember… I think it was the morning before I got on this ship."

Elizabeth shot a worried look at me "are you saying you haven't eaten for five days?"

"pretty much."

"how are you not starving?" I shrugged my shoulders leaving the room to go find something decent to eat.

john looked at her "why do you look so worried about him?"

she let out a sigh "I found him in the coolant room passed out. When I tried to move him the xenomorphs hissed at me as if warning me to get back and well… He had grown since l saw him last which was only a few minutes ago."

john nodded his head "I thought he looked taller."

"if he is growing at a fast rate then he needs the resources to do it but…" she paused with a stern look that seemed to sweep over here face "am afraid he is going to starve to death and what those xeno's are doing to him. I mean don't get me wrong we only met a few hours ago but, from when I was helping him with his burn mark to now something is slowly changing in him."

"don't worry. I will keep a close eye out on him now let's get this body out of heir before it evacuates it bowels." A foul stench assaulted their noses.

"to late." Marvin ground annoyed.

* * *

I grabbed my personal bag skewering through the junk I filled it with for the trip until I found the food, I had packet. It seemed I had forgotten one detail for when packing for food and that detail was the expression date "_spoiled_!" I let out a silent call for my two xenomorph compatriot.

"_what do you need my grate L'iviesss_?" C'isuresss hissed with delight.

"_you two hungry_?"

"_very_." they both replied. I split the spoiled food into two bits chucking each half at the both. They devoured it in seconds "_thank you L'iviesss._"

"your welcome." now I just need to find some decent food for myself.

I walked into the recreational room were Ozie and Samantha were both playing a game of cards.

"hey Livis." Samantha said barley noticing me as her eyes were fixed on her deck.

"hey Samantha, can you tell me where you keep the food?" she dropped her cards flat onto the table to make sure Ozie couldn't sneak a peek. She walked over to a bunch of metal cubed.

"what are you interested in?"

"_got any meat_?" she pulled out a strange looking tray.

"any preferences?"

"_pork if you have any of that_." she handed me one of the trays.

"just tare of the wrapping and Buonaparte."

"_thanks_." I sat down at the table tearing of the wrapping only to be met with a grimy white gruel. I stared at it for a few second poking it with a fork.

"what wrong?" Ozie asked "never had any space food?"

"_no, I haven't_."

"don't worry it only tastes like shit for the first hundred times and the you get used to it." I plunged my fork into it and scooping out a huge chunk of it putting it into my mouth. He didn't lie about the taste, it was absolutely rank with no redeemable quality what so ever.

"so Livis how old are you?" I laughed at the question "what so funny?"

"_you wouldn't believe me if I told you_."

"o really?"

"_go on then. Guess_."

"seventeen?"

"_not even close_."

"ok how about fifteen!"

I shook my head "_younger than that_."

"how young?"

"_not even a year old yet_."

Samantha coked her head at me "bullshit!"

"_common. I have xenomorph body features and I am able to communicate with them but being around five months old is out of the question_?" she paused for a moment thinking on it. Ozie got up heading to the fridge to get a drink.

"so Livis. Do you have many friend on Astronose?"

"_well when I was younger, I made a few friends but because of how fast I grew I ended up getting moved up a year every month so I didn't really get to make any permanent friend_s."

"well that's fucking depressing." Ozie chuckled as he pulled out a beer can.

"_ye_." I paused for a moment wondering what A'lisasss was doing right now. Probably helping the queen or messing with the others "_well I do have a close friend but, well… she isn't human_."

"is she err…"

"_xenomorph? Yes. she is very intelligent for a drone. Normally it seems only the queen can speak normally and everyone else speaks in what sound like broken English but it seems A'lisasss speaks normally as well_."

john walked into the room with a grin on his face "so Livis, are you enjoying the food?"

"_it tastes like wet cement_."

"so, you like it then."

"_fucking love it_!"

my ova's sarcasm seemed to strike a chord with him chuckle "don't worry as soon as we arrive at serranoes, we get food that rivals last night cold left overs." "good to know" it took me around 10 minutes to eat the food that would be described as against basic human right even if it was in a maximum-security prison.

"hey Livis what films do you like to watch?"

"_don't know, I normally read books or just sit around doing nothing_."

"well todays your lucky d-"

"everyone to the bridge!" Marvin voice echoed through the room.

Ozie let out a sigh of frustration "what is it now?"

* * *

Marvin was on terminals furiously typing in a list upon list of what looked like endless code.

"what's wrong?" john asked examining the code.

"it seems that devise that fucked are systems is still there. On the hull."

"can't we just take it off with a few tools?" he got up from the terminal.

"I was going to deal with it myself but it seems the Basterds sabotaged are IRC compression suits."

"_which means_?" I asked

"we can't go out there without the suit failing on us."

"can't we repair them?" Ozie grabbed his tools from under his desk.

"unless you have some dam good sowing Technik then no."

"god dam it!" john said slamming his fist into the desk. I noticed Ozie staring at me as if he was about to ask me, I would probably say no to.

"_what it_?"

"can't your friends survive the cold vac?"

"I _don't know_."

Marvin turned around, face as cold as iron "they can."

"_how do you know_?" he didn't respond

"even if they can last time, I checked they can't use tools/" john smiled at him.

"who said they needed tools?"

* * *

We decided to go with S'olidesss meaning as warriors tend to be more well built for causing destruction.

"_you ready_?"

"_yes._"

"_good! you need to head to the back left of the ship. There you will find this pole thing dug into the hull. I will need you to destroy that_." he let out a short hiss to show he under stood.

He stepped into the air lock examine the emerald light in the middle of the room. The door closed behind him nearly trapping his tail. There was a slight hiss as all the oxygen fled the room to stop him from being blown strait out. I curled up into a ball position so I could try to communicate with him more clearly. C'isuresss wrapped herself around me Usinger herself as kind of a signal boost beaming exactly what S'olidesss saw into my mind. He kept stopping every soften looking out into the black endless void of space.

"_enjoying the view_?" he didn't respond, he just kept looking into the same direction as if he was listing to something or someone.

Ozie watched C'isuresss as she ran her hand on my half-formed exoskeleton. He could hear her make what sounded like a low purring sound that emanated from deep within her. He looked at john

"Kind sounds like some sort of cat purr but deeper." he just nodded his head at him. Noticing that her hands were starting to get more mischievous.

He finally started moving again seeing that I was starting to get a little annoyed with his lack of responses or action. He saw the thing that imbedded itself into the hull the same way a leach would. He started to rip and tare at it, pulling the wire and machinery apart the same way he would do to a poor creature that was unlucky to come across him.

"_well done! now head back to the air lock so we can let you back in_." he stopped as if someone had shouted him "_a queen there is! Speaks to me she tries._"

"_what is her nam_e?!" he looked deeper into the void

"_A'mistoesss it is! Knows you she does._" I felt a burst of joy hit me like a tidal wave.

"_how is she? How is A'lisasss_?!"

"_fine they both are, eager for your return_."

"_tell them I will come back as soon as I can_!" he made his way back to the airlock clambering over the uneven Teran carefully making sure he didn't lose his grip and fall into the void. he finally made it back to the airlock letting out a sigh of relief as he felt the rooms repressures.

"_how was the vac_?" Marvin asked him not really sure if he could properly understand him.

"_cold it was! Very unconfutable for hide._"

"_he says it was wonderful aside from the chill_."

he let out a laugh before looking at Ozie "you ready to get this show back on the road?!" Ozie nodded and they both took off down the corridor leaving me alone with my kin.

"_how is A'mistoesss_?" C'isuresss asked.

I smiled, letting her magnificent body form in my mind.

"_she is kind smart and very, very…_" the images that formed in my mind became corrupted by lustful thoughts, soon I was picturing her more deviant parts wanting to pleas her. I felt my self-releasing wave after wave of strong, powerful and almost irresistible musk that seemed to set of C'isuresss who was already letting of her own pheromones.

"_yesss L'iviesss! Desire you must give into!_" she grabbed my hand pulling it between her legs making me feel her wet slit, letting me feel her almost irresistible lust.

"_let's go somewhere more… privet._"

* * *

Duke was sitting in his communication tower engrossed in his music when he herd the familiar sound of Marvin's voice.

"digeridoo." duke and Marvin had been friend for a long time so they decided if they were ever in a dangers situation then they would use code words to let each other know thing. Digeridoo was to switch over to an encrypted signal.

"where have you been?"

"we got attacked by Kroger's goons!" he felt a worried look as he realized that all his fears about Kroger being an insane basted were true.

"are you all ok?"

"yes, were fine. Basterds hit us with an EMP but we were able to remove it with the help of Livis and his new friends."

"friends?" he said puzzled at the odd remark.

"ye turns out we were carrying some of Kroger's new toys. The xenomorphs, one drone, one warrior an around three eggs" he ran his hand through his hair

"are they secure?" Marvin let out a laugh

"there in the ships coolant room. It seems Livis can control or communicate with them in some way."

"how do you know?"

"well he was the one who let them out after he herd them calling him from an unmarked reinforced crate." he let out a sigh as he pulled up a file on the cultists.

"when you arrive, what are we going to do with Livis and his friend? I mean we can't let Kroger get his hand on them."

"what if we sneak them into a crate and hide them for a while."

"ye but where would we take them?" an idea entered his mind as if it had been placed there by some powerful entity.

"what if we get help from the cult?"

"are you sure? I mean isn't there main goal is to serve or become hosts."

"am sure they can be resend with." he tried to word it as a joke but it came out more as a dry cough.

"ye well maybe we sho- what's wrong Elizabeth?" her voice was quiet barely braking through the wall of static.

"I errr I have seen some shit ok."

"what shit?" Marvin was confused by her almost frozen wide-eyed expression "well errr Liv- NOPE AM NOT GOING TO TALK ABOUT! IT AM JUST GOING TO GO TO MY QUARTER AND TAKE A NICE, WARM, CALM, RELAXING, SHOWER! O and before I forget if you start smelling something strange near the coolant room GTFO!" she stormed out the room disappearing down the ladder

"the hell was that about?" duke asked.

"well she sounded like she was about to say Livis name but why was she saying keep away from the coolant room?"

"I don't know." He pulled up the file of the man who had painted Livis face. "look am going to go take a look into this. If I don't call back by the time you have arrived then I have probably been killed or kidnaped by the cultists or Kroger."

"good luck."

duke cut the radio quickly pulling up the cultist address "guess he's in the east sector apartments."

He left the comes room humming an old song from a film he couldn't quit remember only throwing in the odd line that sprang to memory "mmmm, mm to see the wizard the mmmmmm wizard mm" he thought it would help take of some of the stress that clung to his shoulders but if anything, it made it worse.

He got the rail cart sitting down on the worn leather seats. He looked at one of the worn posters of a Seegson working joe. After Waylend brought the station these posters were meant to be removed but it looks like some lazy sod decided to take the day off. 'you have arrived at the east sector' the moment he stepped out he felt a cold Chile run it's long crooked finger down his spine. He couldn't shack the feeling of being watched by someone and that's when he noticed it. There were three people huddled in the corner all waring the exact same thing. The basic jump suit as well as a welding mask. He went to the opposite end of the room deciding he would rather go the long way around than get jumped. The moment he went up the stairs he could hear the heavy footstep staking him.

"just when I thought everything was going to go off without a hitch." he huffed under his breath.

He walked out into one of the main Hub with some useless junk hanged from the ceiling in a poor display of 'art'. He headed straight for an elevator to the left hoping that he could close the door and go up to the next floor before they could get in, he was wrong. He hoped into the elevator only to find that one of them already had their foot in the door.

"what room?" he tried to ask them but they didn't respond just stared at him. He presses the tenth floor knowing that he could probably lose them in the labyrinth of dark, claustrophobic vents. the elevator felt like it took sentries just to make it to the glimmer of hop known as the tenth floor. The moment the door open he stepped out the elevator heading right. At first, he was trying to walk as fast as he could but soon it turned into a frantic jog.

"NOW!" one of them screamed trying to put duck into a choke hold. Duke rammed his elbow three times into the first assailant chest hoping to wind him or loosen his grip enough for him to make an escape. He let go of duck on the third impact wheezing for air. The second one jumped in with a wet cloth trying to smother his mouth in the substance.

"GET OFF ME!" duke bellowed furiously punching him directly in the nose, he heard a cracking sound before feeling the man's blood spray onto his bare knuckles, he let out a howl of pain dropping the rag from his hand and clutching onto his nose. He felt something prod him in the back, before he could even comprehend what happened he lost control of all muscle's movement in his body as they shook uselessly back and forth. He let out a screech of pain before dropping to the ground.

"why do they always have to resist?" one of them said

"because they don't understand his call yet." he felt a hand pull him onto his back before the wet rag was thrust into his face. He felt a wave of panic as he found it harder and harder to keep his eyes open.

"SHH! Don't fight it. Maybe you will see him in all his glory."

Blackness.

* * *

duke was surrounded by an impenetrable darkness that seemed to swirl in a violent dance of unending fury. He felt the presence of something godly starring at him through the thick vail.

"is anyone there?!" there wasn't a response for what felt like an eternity but when he did hear one, he wish he hadn't, he wished that he had gone deaf and not hear there treeifying presence that glared at him.

"_I believe we have met before_!"

"whose there?" the darkness seamed to stop in it fury settling down into a mere fog. He could see a shape through the void. It was big and when he says big, he means huge, easily towering over him like a twisted gothic gargoyle. Every fibre of his being told him to run but he felt like his legs were restrain. He looked down to see a black resin creeping up his shaken legs until it was his legs! He tried to pull it off but it latched onto his hands making the process spread even quicker. He tried to scream, to get away but it was already too late. It was there in front of him stood the xenomorph king in all his twisted glory.

"_bow down to your king!_" it hissed at him. He felt his knees buckle before he collapsed.

"what do you want?!" duke screamed eyes clenched shut. He felt the resin crawl up his cheeks before pinning his eyes open seeing the dreaded beast that stud mere inches from his face. He could feel it hot berth scold his skin as the smell of death and decay filled his nostrils. "what do you want?! He begged again the same way a peasant would beg to their wrathful god. He felt its claws grip his cheek twisting his head with what felt like enough force to brake his neck. He saw an image of Livis appear in front of him "you want Livis?"

"_**IT'S L'IVIESSS YOU IGNERENT SLAVE!**_**"** he felt his head being yanked down to reveal a reflection of himself. At first it was as normal as it could get with the black resin flowing over his body like thousands upon thousands of worms. Is starts to twist into unnatural forms bending the bone, mangling the flesh and remodelling it the same way a sculpts would, removing anything that could be classed as excess waist. His reflection soon became nothing more than a shapeless thing that pulsed with unsettling moans that sounded like flesh being ripped apart only to be scolded back on to bone with a sizzling heat.

It stopped just for a second as if a glimmer of hope had been handed to him. He thought it would be over and that he would wake up in his apartment snuggled up next to his wife. but far from it. It was about to get much more like a Living nightmare no worse, it was his own personal hell!

He felt an intense pain as his limbs were bent out of place letting the bone fragment Pearse the skin the same way the jagged teeth of the mountain peeress the thick foliage. "WHAT DO YOU WANT!?" He felt the tears run down his face as he felt his arm being forcefully ripped off. The king grabbed his head again squeezing it with enough force to make it feel like it was about to crake open and end his suffering, hell he wished for it to happen.

"duke, h help me." it was the sound of Charlotte begging for his help.

"it going to be ok!" he tried to reassure her but the xenomorph kept letting out snarls and hisses which sounded more like a sadistic laugh.

"_you want to see what I want__**?**_" something stood behind her. Something evil in nature. He saw it clawed fingers firmly griping her arms to the point where blood state to come out, flowing down her wrist until it formed a deep red puddle on the ground. A rigid appendage slid itself between her feet wresting on the ground for a second before slowly slithering it way up her leg. Duke watched in horror as it proceeded to violate her most sacred of regens before entering her and letting the bladed tip go all the way through her body before dislocating her jaw and letting it burst out of her mouth in a bloody fountain. She reached her hand out letting out an unnerving gurgle of blood.

Duke tried to get up to do something but the king kept him in place.

"stop this plea!" he tried to turn his head but the sickled claws just dug deeper into his skin. her chest unnaturally started to bulge and settle as if something was slightly shifting underneath the skin, all of a sudden there was a burst of blood and gore which spewed out of her chest leaving a huge black hole. There was something behind the hole staring at him with a twisted grin. It pulled itself through the hole ripping the poor woman's body in half letting the internal organs fall the ground with a wet squelch.

"LIVIS?" He felt a wave of confusion before something hit him in the back of his head with enough force to make him feel like his head would have been split open if it was real.

"_**say his name properly! It L'IVIESSS**_"

"LIVISSS!" he felt it hit him again making his head smash against the floor.

"_**SAY IT PROPERLY**_**"**

"Lviesss!" again he was struck in the head.

"_**SAY IT PROPERLY!**_"

"L'iviesss." he sobbed wanting it all to just end. He felt it grip ease a little.

"_good now brining him to me._" it picked him up, pulling him closer to it deathly smile. It's maw open showing him the inner jaw "NO! GOD NO!" it plunged itself into his skull with a wet crunch.

* * *

"AHHHH!" duke woke up screaming and dripping with sweat. He felt like he had hundreds of little pins stabbing into his brain. He tried to move his hand and legs only to find that they were tightly secure to the frame of a metal chair. He looked around the darkened room to find that he was probably in a boiler room or someplace humid as if it was a god dam rain forest.

There were tools loosely placed on a table as well as his jacket and lucky hat. There was an almost blinding light as the door opened.

"I see your awake. I am guessing you have a pleasant dream judging by your screams, did you meet him?"

"meet who?" he laughed at him

"the mighty all father! Did he ask you to bring the messier to him?"

"you mean L'iviesss?" he stopped realizing that he could now say it properly.

"yes indeed. I am guessing he showed you what he looks like in all his glory?"

"I have already seen him without… whatever the hell that was. That's why I am here, I need your help." he finally turned on the room lights showing him that he was in the engineering section of east sector.

"how have you seen him?"

"it was more than seeing, I was talking to him and that's why am here. I need your help to hide him and his friend away."

the man eyes widened "yes of course! when will he arrive?"

"in the next two days." he grabbed a knife cutting the rope that was starting to dig into his skin.

"I will gather my people and then we can organise this!"


	13. Chapter 13: One day

**Chapter 13: One day before L'iviesss arrives **

I stepped out of the coolant room with a sadistic grin of an intense satisfaction "_o L'iviesss come back!_" C'isuresss hissed as she tried to grab my tail.

"_don't worry, you have S'olidesss to keep you company._" she leaped onto me pinning my arms and legs to the ground

"_WANT YOU I DO_!" I let out a sigh of contempt as she kept rubbing her women hood on my ever-growing erection

"_fine._" before we could continue the voice of Marvin echoed through the ship beckoning everyone to the bridge. I let out a sigh of frustration "_god dam it!_"

"_what's wrong L'iviesss?_" if you haven't noticed I have a huge hard on and I properly smell like a strong concoction of pheromones and musk." she wrapped her arms around me talking long deep breaths, her hand started to purposefully go toward my groin.

"_smell wonderful to me you do._"

"_ye well humans would have a different opinion."_

I left the room hoping that I wouldn't run into anyone. I just wanted some alone time to let my mind wander. I found a door way with a strange symbol on top of door which had a little person with a triangle on top of him, I poked my head through the door to find the showers

"_just what I need_." I stepped in walking over to a little rectangular shaped box with a curtain that flimsily hung onto the rusted pole. I stepped into it closing the curtain with my tail. As soon as I press the button the water flowed over my body like an endless water fall. I started to malt getting rid of any dead or dying chitin. The glossy black chitin was imbued with an even greater sense of life because of the water which made it Glisson under the artificial light.

"Livis you in here?"

"Samantha is that you?"

"yes. How come you haven't gone to the bridge yet, everyone is waiting for you." "I am just taking a shower, I will be done in a few minutes."

"ok I will be standing outside if you need anything." the door slid closed leaving me to my own devises. I ran my fingers through my hair the same way the water flowed through each single strand. I don't know what it was but my hair felt different with each strand feeling firmer. I noticed that it started to rise at the back of my head almost looking like a beginning of some sort of crest. Hell judging by the changes my body is going under it properly not far from the truth.

It seemed that as I was distracted by C'isuresss I had undergone some changes. my one smoot white chest now replaced with a cold black exoskeleton. I had what looked like pipe and wiring all over my body and stopping at the neck. I properly looked like my head had been sowed onto a xeno's body. My nails looked like they were starting to curve into a brutal dagger and it seemed the bladed tip of my tail was starting to split in the middle allowing it to open and close of my own free will. It seemed the crown jewels were tucked deep into my body only coming out when I was in the mood.

"Livis! Are you ok in there?" Samantha was starting to get inpatient.

"_yes, am fine_!" I stepped out using a towel to dry myself before stepping out into the corridor. Judging by her facial expression she was shocked by all the changes I had gone through from when we first met yesterday to right now "are you feeling ok?"

"_yes, am fine._" I walked ahead of her heading straight for the bridge leaving Samantha in a deep thought.

I stepped into the bridge which might as well have a round table for all the planning and communicating we do on it. There was a live feed of duke and someone new in the background "IS THAT HIM THERE, IS THAT THE MESSIA?"

"Yes, now let's get down to planning what we're going to do when you all arrive." Marvin got out of his chair stretching his arms.

"what if we dress him up in a worker uniform or something?" Ozie stared at him giving him the face that almost speakers for itself

"I don't know whether you have noticed but I don't think we have anything that Fitts him. I mean for god sake he hast to duck his head every time he walks through the door. And then there are the extra appendages and what are we going to do about his friend?"

"shit!"

I looked at one of the monitors with the misty image of the cargo bay "_what if we hide in one of the crate_s?" duke nodded his head pulling up the shipment list.

"well if you hide in the electrical supplies then we can bring you in close to the engineering area that's tucked out of the way" everyone looked around the room nodding their head's in agreement "guess we have a plan then."

* * *

Kroger stared in at the magnificent beast that was strolling around the room as if it was looking for something.

"I see your exited, well guess what? I am two." he walked over to a control panel on the wall typing in a few digits before there was a crake of static "this is Kroger! is everything ready?"

"yes sir! do you want us to release the specimens?"

he paused in thought for a second before pulling out a remote and pressed a button. A gate just big enough for the king to go threw open up with a metallic grown.

"go and say hello to your kin." he stepped in, disappearing down the tight corridors as if he never existed in the first place.

Kroger left the room following the rusted corridors until he reached a room hundreds of monitors each showing the inside of this new testing hive. with a smile on his face he quickly examined each monitor until he found it. The central hub. It was design to encourage the xenomorph to create that as their central point were the queen could be found

"now all we need is the queen and my favoured grandson." he saw a swarm of black as almost the entire room was infected by the black resin before it settled. All the xenomorph were gathered around the king head bowed low.

"what are they doing?" a woman stepped into the room with a pad.

"waiting."

"Waiting for what?" his silence made her unconfutable to the point where she could hear her instinct begging for her to leave.


	14. Chapter 14: Arrival

**Chapter 14: Arrival**

Me and my kin sat in the crate waiting for Ozie to close the door.

"you all ready?" I gave him a thumbs up "ok then. See you in a few minutes. Don't have too much fun in there."

I let out a little chuckle "_I am already bursting with enjoymen_t." the door closed leaving us in dark, it didn't matter because we could still see it just wasn't in colour more like everything has a black and white filter. We had quickly put all the supplies back into the crate except for the reinforced one which was left wide open. We decided to leave a little resin trial leading to the coolant room just to distract them as we went to the engineering room.

The there was a loudly metallic screech before the dead voice of the ship spoke 'opening cargo bay door! Please stand by." we herd the huge blast door fall open.

"SECURE THE AREA!" men in full body armour flooded into the cargo bay with stun baton and net guns. similarly armed to the android but they were human. Marvin ran up to one

"are you here to deal with the basted?"

"yes, can you tell us where it is?" the soldiers speech had an almost nerves aura to it.

"last time we checked it was near the coolant room." he snapped him fingers getting everyone attention.

"max, William and Corves will guard the entrance hear while the rest of us lucky sons a bitches get to go on a bug hunt! Just make sure you don't splatter this bug!" three stood at the opening while the rest of them rushed into the bowls of the ship.

"are you and your people ready to unpack?"

"affirmative!" Chad said saluting the man.

John, Ozie and Samantha operated the dreaded power loaders while Marvin, chad and Elizabeth operated a forklift.

"hey Marvin! Where is Gerald?"

"sorry dallis but… he's dead."

"Jesus Christ, what happened?"

"I will tell you after we get all the supplies of the ship." Ozie and john picket up the crate we were in nearly making S'olidesss fall over.

"_watch your footing_" he hissed at me before settling down in the corner. Before we could be taken off on the forklift a monsters' voice echoed through the cargo bay.

"L'iviesss can you hire me?" It was Kroger with his sadistic smile stretched across his face to the point where it looked more like it was abought to crack! Marvin got out the forklift

"what are you on abought?" Kroger pulled out a devise from his lab coat.

"it seems you have stowaways in that container."

"no, we don't. we checked all the creates to make sure that those things hadn't snuck into them."

Kroger scoffed at his replied "well either one of you need your Eyesite tested or your lying to me and I don't like it when people lie to me! Do you understand?"

I made sure that the queen egg was secularly strapped to my back. "there no point in running with your new friend L'iviesss. we can just track them down without a motion tracer!" his last comment baffled me before I realized what that meant. How could I have been so stupid? I grabbed C'isuresss by the dorsal tubes making her squall a little, I ran my finger all over her body looking for anything that could be a tracker "don't try to remove it L'iviesss or else I will activate the kill command."

"_shit! what are we going to do_?"

"_run you must! The queen you must protect! Distract them we will._" every fibber of my body didn't want to just run and leave them but if I was to survive I must. We burst out of the crate letting out a screech which made everyone in the surrounding area cover their ears to stop the defining pain. They both lunged for the three guard who were standing right outside. Two of them let out a bloodcurdling scream as they were torn apart by the xeno's. I ran like a bat out of hell stopping for no man creature or god. my brain releases an almost deadly amount of adrenalin which put my instinct into full overdrive were my one goal was to survive.

I ran for god knows how long down what felt like endless passages into the miniature's labyrinth. I spotted and airduct which hung over head long a become of hope. A man stepped out with a net gun and tried to shoot me with it, I narrowly dogged it before returning attack with the bladed tip of my tail decapitating him in one powerful strike. His face had a look of utter confusion ass it dropped to the ground with a wet thud.

A woman screamed as she watched the event take place in slow-motion. Before she had time to react, I had grabbed her by the arms pulling her into the airduct with enough force to nearly separate them at the joint, before she could bellow in agony, I plunged my tail into her neck injecting her with the neurotoxin so she could be used as a host for my queen.

I stopped in the dark, drab, dinghy vents to try and recollect myself and start thinking rationally again. Soon it was me and my thought with only the low hum of distant machinery.

Kroger looked at the two sedated xenomorphs with a look of satisfaction "well at least I got you two." a man with a net gun approached him with a burring hatred.

"at least? six people died because of your god dam specimens."

"and they will be mist now get them in the cages." the man glared at him.

"do you really not care abought the deaths of these people?"

"if they did their job properly then they wouldn't have died now would they?"

he stood there shocked of the lack of emotion towered the death of 6 people "I will bring this up with the bored."

"and what do you expect them to do, slap me on the wrist? don't threat me again!"

Kroger left the room leaving the poor man gob smacked. John walked over to him.

"are you ok?" john asked.

"that sick son of a bitch is going to get what coming to him"

john looked at the xenomorphs which were being carted away "wonder were Livis is."

I retreated to the east sector were these cultists should be. I dropped down into a boiler room carefully lowering the women and placing her in the corner. I noticed a huge cloth that could be used to hide my less than human parts. I put it on stepping out into the baron hallway which seemed to be I a state of disrepair with bit of wiring loosely hanging from the ceiling and walls missing there panelling to reveal rusted piping. I decided to go left hoping to god I could find a map or something that could tell me where I am. I went down the hallway I started to hear thing almost like distant chanting.

"come to us L'iviesss!" it was people thought but something seemed off abought them. It was as if something fundamental had changed abought it. I followed it even though I knew better not to and what I found shocked me. There were around twenty-three people if not more sitting facing a podium with a painting of me? Why would they have a picture of me?

"THE MESSIER HAS COME AT LAST!" the man that stud behind duke in the last transition was on a podium with strange robes. As well as a lot more, painting.

A woman ran up to me and bowing down in front of me "do what you need to do." she spoke softly to me.

"WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK IS GOING ON!?"

"don't worry." the man shouted stepping down from the podium. He clutched onto a piece of wood with biomechanical patterns as well as strange runes on it which for some reason felt familiar but I couldn't place my finger on it. "He said at first you would be confused but as soon as the two of you meet everything will become clear!" as he spoke his hands orbited around his body the same way you would see the overexaggerated preaches do "don't be shy! Greet your worthy followers for the mighty one has chosen them just for your every need and desire." they all swarmed around me bowing down except for the preacher and a peculiar woman, she let her eyes search my body looking at every human and xeno detail the same way someone wold look at a magnificent piece of art. She walked up to me wrapping her arms around me the best she could. She was around 5ft while I was around 7 or 8.

"don't mind veronica, she has a very special role to serve for you and I am sure you can already guess what it is." I could feel her powerful thought mould themselves into want and desires before I realized what she wanted she leapt up at me griping me by the shoulders before subduct whispering.

"do you have the queen egg with you?" the moment she said that I knew what the king gave to her as her purpose.

She was going to be a mother to royalty.

"do you mind if I go set up my nest? I need some were to rest so I can just take in what has happened and so I can plan what I am going to do next."

the cultist snapped his fingers and a scrawny man with a shaved head came to me bowing down as he did "Lebowski, take the messier to his sacred ground" ne nodded at he robbed man before beckoning me to follow him. I told him to wait for a second as I went back grabbing the unconscious woman before bringing her back with a smile on my face. I tried to ask him questions but he either didn't respond or just told me to hush and that everything will be explained in time.

We entered a spaces room which had a huge devise in the middle. It was extremely humid tempter almost familiar to A'mistoesss hive which was pleasing. I started to cover the entire room in resin before placing the queen egg right next to where I slept hidden inside the resin wall. veronica had followed me into the nest watching with an almost mesmerizing wonder.

"how do you do that?" I shrugged my shoulders as I finished bounding the women to the wall making sure to wrap a thick piece of resin around her mouth so she couldn't scream for when she woke up. My body felt tired as I climbed into my nest before falling into a deep sleep with the watchful eye of veronica looking over me like some guardian angel.

"_I know you are there so just show yourself_!" the darkness seamed to ease as the king stepped forward "_why do you call me hear? Who are you_?" "

_my name is M'ongtesss but for why you are here? You will need to meet me in the chitin._"

a bitter expression spread across my face "_and how am I meant to meet you? Last time I checked I can't just walk up to the umbilical and say hey! Do you mind if I go speak to your xenomorph king? And don't even get me started on Kroger._" he lifted his hand to the sleeping women and veronica who seemed to levitate in the distant. "_no_!" I knew he wanted to hatch the queen.

"_your human morals hold you back! Let me help you._" before I knew what was happening, he had his deadly claws around my head pulling me face to face. I lashed out at him frantically clawing at his almost impenetrable hide. I tried to plunge my tail into the weaker part of his neck hoping that it would get him to drop me but he just wrapped his tail around mine stopping it from moving.

"_LET GO OF ME!"_ I hissed at him. He forced my jaw open before jamming his inner jaw down my thought.

"_SHHH, I I'm helping you._" I felt a black liquid flowing down my throat and within second I could feel something dying within me.

I awoke screaming like a man gone mad.

"L'iviesss! Are you ok?" veronica was at my side running her finger along my dorsal tubes.

"_yes, I am fine._" I dropped out of my nest smiling at veronica and then the queen egg "_ready to become a mother_?" before she could respond I had already brought the egg out of the wall and placed it in front of her with a loud thud. I could feel the young once excitement as It writhed in the egg in excitement. She pressed her face against the egg as if she was trying to form a connection with the young one. I tore the restraint of in one smooth motion throwing it to the side. The egg flaps open showing veronica the gift that lay in wait for her.

"let me be your ves-" her words were cut short as the queen face hugger launched itself strait at her face smothering it in it webbed fingers, the tail constricted around her neck restricting the air flow that desperately tried to get oxygen to her dazed brain. within mere nanoseconds it had the ovipositor down her thought and started the long proses of impregnation and you know what? I felt an overwhelming sense of joy! I was going to have a queen, something that I craved more than the dark which wishes to consume the light.

* * *

Duke was enjoying some down time with Charlotte when the ever-present beeping of his terminal disturbed him. "some days I wish I could just tare that dam thing apart." he let out a grown as he got out of bed to see what was up. It was Kate trying to call him.

"duke here! What's wrong?"

"it's Kroger! He just stormed into place and told me he is reliving you of your passion for the time being!"

"what? Why!" her speech was fast, frantic, fire which at points were hard to understand.

"something abought some bullshit rule or protocol to do with breach of quarantine."

"do you mean with what happen near the cargo exchange area? We got the two xeno's that lunged out of the crates."

"he's on abought the one that got away with the egg." he immediately thought about L'iviesss.

"we have already scent people looking for it." that was a lie, he had actually sent the Icarus crew to go check weather L'iviesss had made it to the east sector. They said they found him sleeping in an engineering room tucked out the way with a woman looking after him. "am coming up now!" he grabbed his jacket and hat as well as his cursed holster that carried the iron beast.

Duke stormed into the comms room to see Kroger working at his terminal "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU UP TO KROGER!?"

he swivelled around in his chair, flashing that signature smile "A duke, I wondered when you were going to show up. It seems do to human error I have to relive you of your position. Don't worry, you are still under full pay of course."

"I don't care abought pay! We already have people looking for it."

he laughed "it more than looking for L'iviesss, I just got a notification that the queen egg seal had been released."

duke felt all the colour drain from his face "what?" it came out like a ruff growl.

"it seems were abought to have an infestation and during a suspected infestation I am allowed to declare martial law."

"and were does it say that?"

"section 467 now if you excuse me, I am very busy." two androids came in from the sides gesturing for duke to leave the room immediately.

* * *

John sat at a bar with the rest of his crew gathered around the table, drinks in hand.

"well at least we mostly made it!" Marvin got up from his chair raising his drink to the steel sealing.

"I would like to make a toast for Gerald and for not getting killed by Kroger's goons." they all stood up tapping their drinks together.

"CHEERS!" they all sat back down staring into the dull electronic light that struggled to keep alive. Duke walked into the bar looking for Icarus crew.

"duke, over here!" Marvin shouted above the sea of heads, waving his hand back a forth. Ozie noticed something in dukes' eye. Fear.

"what's wrong?"

"Kroger's taken over the fucking station! Something about section 467 and apparently the queen eggs been open."

john felt a sense of dread assault his mind "we checked on Livis and he was sleeping so what's this bullshit abought the egg being open… unless the cultist opened it."

An elderly woman ran up the table tears running down her wrinkled face "help me! Please help me!"

"what's wrong?"

"they took my husband! They said he could be infected with a parasite and dragged him out are apartment screaming and now I just got a notification from his pacemaker saying that its stopped! I, I think he's d-"

she tried to finish her sentence but ended up getting trapped by a flood of emotion. Duke held the poor woman in her hand letting her weep in his arms for a while.

"SHHH, I will take you back to your apartment and make sure your safe ok?" she nodded letting duke lead her out the bar.

Ozie stared at his drink and the foamy broth that clung to the outer ridge "Jesus Christ, do you really think Kroger's that, that-"

"insane?" Samantha cut him off "yes."

john slipped his hand over his holster making sure what he called his 'peace maker' was there to protect him.

"I want everyone carrying some sort of weapon or protection." Marvin said staring blankly at the table

"are we going to check on him?"

"he's probably still sleeping."

* * *

The royal face hugger left veronicas face leaving a trail of slime as it turned for the women I had resin up. Her eyes started to flicker as she woke up. She let out a muffled groin as she tried to mover her limbs.

"_what a bad time to wake up. O well._" her eyes shot open as soon as she heard my voice. And then she saw what I had in my hand. She tried to brake herself free but it was as if she was in a cast of steel. I ripped the resin from her mouth "PLEAS DON'T DO IT PLEASE!" I raised it to her face letting it secure itself before jamming its ovipositor down her throat.

Veronica woke up coughing and gasping for air.

"_are you feeling ok_?" she wiped a bit of viscous goo from her lip.

"I can feel it." she said smiling at me, I priest my face against her breast to see if I could communicate with her yet.

"_hello_?" I could feel her presence but she was not fully awake yet.

"can you here her?"

"_no but she knows I am there._"

she smiled pressing her hand again her chest, closing her eyes as if she was trying to telepathic communicate with the queen. I poked my head out of the door to see two of the cultists standing outside

"_I don't want anyone coming in this room without my say_!"

they bowed down to me "as you command."


	15. Chapter 15: raising hell

**chapter 15: raising hell**

Marvin was walking down an isolated corridor when he noticed two heavily armed goons walking toward him "sir! Am going to have to ask you to come with us." the man's voice was rough as if he had been doing nothing but smoking cigarettes and then proceeding to try and ass fuck a cactus.

"and why is that?" the woman looked at her friend as if motioning for him to do something.

TZZZ!

Marvin fell to the floor feeling like every muscle in his body had been ripped from his body.

"this is why you don't ask questions" he felt a metal bar being forced into his mouth as well as restraint being placed onto his arms stopping them from moving. They forced him back up onto his unsteady knees before shoving him forwarded. He fell forward first smashing his noes against the metal grating "get up!" he was lifted up again and forced down many corridors and elevators.

He felt an overwhelming horror as they realized were, they were taking him. He started to try and dig his heels into the metal grating "Don't want to see the good doctor? He's excited to see you." They forced him down the umbilical cord and into the reception were Kroger was waiting.

"hello Marvin, glad you could make it. How's the rest of your crew?" Marvin let out a muffled growl "good to know! Now would you kindly follow me." Kroger walked a few meters in front before raising his right arm beckoning for him to follow. He felt the hand of a guard deliver a swift blow to the back of his head.

"hey! Don't hurt him, he's a guest of honour for today." They walked to a grimy elevator that seemed to be in a state of disrepair. "don't mind the condition of some of the things here. It's just hard to get decent maids serves around here they went down 2 floors before Marvin was shoved out of the elevator. He pickets himself up only to be met with a huge blast door. Kroger walked up to a panel quickly pressing a few buttons that commanded the doors to open. It was an airlock! A guard removed the gag from his mouth.

"so, you're going to blast me out into the cold vac you sick fuck?"

Kroger laughed "of course not! That would be a waist." the second door open to reveal nothing but an abyss of blackness. "let me just light that up for you." he priests a button on the wall letting the unholy light consume the darkness. Marvin hart dropped when he realized what was abought to happen.

He was pushed into the airlock with the first door which immediately slamming down behind him. There was a low humming noise coming from a speaker "din dins! My little pets!" Marvin slammed his body uselessly against the door as he heard the sound of claws on steel hit the ground. He turned around seeing nothing but darkness but soon something started to take shape. the toothy maw of the xenomorphs were all rushing toward him.

"common you basted!" he yelled as his last act of defiance as he was dragged away into the darkness of the tunnels.

Marvin thought this is where he would die, torn to shreds by the xenomorphs until he was nothing but a bloody pile of gibs. They stopped dragging him against the ground forcing him to stand up at an unnatural angel. The smell of death and decay raped his noes as he struggled against the inescapable grip. Two drones started to examine his body tearing of bits of clothing to make sure he had no sort of unhealthy growth or puss filled bulbs.

"Livis! If you can do anything to help me than that would be apricated!" all the xenomorphs stopped what they were doing and just stared at the petrified man.

"_I am afraid L'iviesss can't help you right now but maybe I can._" Marvin felt any sense of hope escape his body as he came face to face with the xenomorph king.

"you, you, you-" "_talk? Yes, indeed now tell me how you know L'iviesss._"

"he, he stowed away on are ship. He kind of saved my ass as well." he could feel something probing into the back of his mind as if something was forcing his way through his personal archives.

"_interesting. S'olidesss seemed to mention this to me as well as C'isuresss._"

"you know those two? Where are they?" the king didn't answer his question.

"_be free to making yourself feel at home for the time being while we await L'iviesss arrival._"

"what do you want with Livis anyway?"

"_well that would be telling now. Wouldn't it_"

* * *

"O L'iviesss I can feel the queen unrest!" veronica bellowed.

"_don't worry I will be here to help you._" she smiled at me grabbing at my groin "before I die, I want to feel you."

"_are you sure_?" I asked sadistically smiling at her. She took of her jumpsuit kissing me on my cold exoskeleton cheats. She gently pushed me to the ground before presenting her wet slit to me. I took in a deep breath of her additive scent before slowly letting my tongue caress the surrounding area. Her clit was like a huge succulent berry which seemed to make her quiver at the mere hot breath that escaped my lungs.

"do it." she whispered to me seductively.

"_as you wish._" I ran my tongue deep into her vagina making her squeal with a delight. My fingers squished her soft and delicate buttocks. I could soon feel my member becoming harder and harder begging for a female to take it.

Veronica lower her gaze to my throbbing erection.

"do you need a good female to sheath it?" she questions as she lowered her self onto my lap. She fell backward as a sudden burst of pain impacted her chest. the queen had made her first attempt to escape its flesh and bone prison

"fuck me quickly!" I got up letting her get into a comfortable position before I proceeded to ram deeply into her warm, wet craves "yes!" she gasped feeling the pure primal girth of my erection that seemed to press all the right buttons for her. The queen made another push for freedom making veronica pussy titan up.

"_not yet my queen! Just give us a few more minutes._" I began to pound her with an almost instinctual force giving into my most basic of desires. Soon I was letting out sharp hisses as squalls only a xenomorph could make. She let out one last defining mown as she reached her climax letting her legs flail around. The queen burst out of her chest in a display of power braking the skin and bone in the third strike.

Veronica lay there for a moment staring at the young queen smiling at her "h hello my beautiful daughter." she ran her finger along the queens half formed crest before letting the life drain out of her body. I reached out my hand letting her slither up my arm and onto my shoulder.

"_what is your name_?"

"_S'aidesss.__**" **_the queen let ought a hiss of joy as she snuggled up to my arm.

"_hungry._" she simply stated. I looked at the corpse before lowering S'aidesss down to feast on the remains of the woman. She tore out small chunks from the arm before making her way to where I had built my nest. I sat down in the centre of the room only waking up if the queen called for me.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! "Livis you in there?" the voice was muffled but I knew it was Elizabeth.

"_what do you want_?"

"it's Marvin! He's missing and we don't know where he is." I grabbed the corps securing it on to a beam located high in the ceiling. I dropped down opening the door with my tail.

"_are you sure he isn't taking a stroll or something_?"

"we have looked and we have tried to contact him using his radio but it isn't working."

the queen poked her head out "_what is that__**?**_"

"_not now S'aidesss._" Elizabeth stared at me for a second before looking past me seeing something shift in my nest "what is that?"

"_it's nothing_!" she walked past me to go investigate what she saw. I felt a protective urge take over my mind, in one step I was in front of Elizabeth with a vicious expression painted across my face.

"are you ok Livis?"

"_hiss!_" I could sense fear building up in her mind as I let my tail minovery between my legs before pointing it at her cheats as a warning for her to back away. She took the hint "what's gotten into you?"

I shook my head trying to snap myself out of this beastly trans "_sorry. I don't know what took over me._" I tried to smile at her but it turned into something more unconfinable.

"are you feeling ok?"

"_ye am find. It's just…_" before I could finish my sentences, she noticed what I was protecting.

"is that a queen?" I nodded at her.

"who was the host?" I pointed my bladed tale towered the husk of veronica "did you- "

"_force her? No._" we stood there in silence before john walked into the room.

"you ok L'iviesss?" I nodded at him "so can you find him?"

"_what do you expect me to do_?" he shrugged his shoulders

"can't you do that dream shit?"

"_I can try but I not promising anything._" I crawled into my nest making sure the queen was hidden out of the way. I let the darkness consume my vision a soon I was floating among a sea of minds.

"_Marvin! Can you hear me_?" something replied but it wasn't Marvin.

"_hello L'iviesss._" it was the king xeno starring directly at me.

"n_ot now! Am looking for someone._"

"_Marvin yes? Well don't worry he's with me._"

"_what? how_?"

"_Kroger picket him up and threw him into are hiv__e._" I tore myself out of the dream and back to reality.

"_Kroger has him_!" I got ought of my nest and headed for the baron corridors.

"L'iviesss what are you planning to do?"

"_pay Kroger a visit, maybe run him through with my tail_!"

"are you seriously thinking abought going up to the front door?"

I let ought a sigh of frustration "_am sick of waiting_!"

"you will be handing yourself to him on a silver platter!"

"_then what do you expect me to do_?"

he paused before looking at the queen "you have the ability to raise an army" I stared at him tilting my head a little.

"_john, are you suggesting what I think your suggesting?"_

"look don't use the innocent people. Just use the cultists and Kroger's men."

I let out a sadistic laugh "_well we better get to work then. I will stay with the queen while you go get me some hosts._", they both nodded leaving the room.

* * *

The woman I had captured finally woke up "COUGH! COUGH! COUGH! We- where am I?" she tried to move her arms but found that she was bound in resin. A look of fear struck her face as she felt something shift in her chest.

"no! no! no!" she knew she had a chestbuster and it was getting ready to leave her chest "please help me!"

"_there's_ _nothing that can be done._"

"o god no!" she let out a screech of pain as the young one made its first attempt for freedom. I felt a pity for her so I ran my finger along her jaw and in one quick motion.

CRACK!

Her face was frozen on one of intense pain "_am sorry._"

I felt her blood spray my face as the little one was finally able to free itself from it flesh and bone prison.

"_what is your name?" I _said as I let it wrapped itself around my arm

"_A'sbestesss it is._" I let her burrow deep into a craves in the resin structure.

"_grow little one so we can take down Kroger._" he didn't understand what this Kroger was but he under stood he was a threat to the hive.

I watched over the queen as she grew and grew. By the end of the day she was around 5-6ft in height "_how are you feeling my queen_?" I ran my fingers along her almost fully-fledged crest.

"_fine except for the hunger._" I clambered up the wall brining her the corps of veronica to her.

"_here you are my magnificent queen._"

"_thank you L'iviess__**s.**_" she feasted upon it only leaving the skeletal frame. after she was finished, she lay down on the ground going into a deep sleep. I cuddled up next to her wrapping my arms around her in a very protective manner. When I woke up, she was 10ft tall and her dull black chitin was now replaced with the sexy jet black. Her crown now stood proud on top of her slime but bulky frame. Something sweet hit the air like a punch to the gut. The queen stood up feeling something stirring within her mind as well as somewhere else. The powerful smell was starting to take hold of my mind, soon I could feel my ever-growing member start to harden.

"_L'iviesss, what is that__**?**_"

"_you know exactly what it is._" I tried to rub my tail between her legs in an effort to rile her up but all it did was annoy her.

"_what are you doing?_" I tried to lift her tail but she batted me away.

"_why do you refuse me_!?" I hissed at her.

"_I don't even know what you're trying to do!_" I let out a sigh of frustration and decided it would be better to wait for her to finally understand rather than risk getting hurt by her powerful arms.

It took only a few hours before she started to fully feel the effect of her urges to mate. She let out a hiss of frustration as she started to feel an irresistible burning sensation between her legs. She ran her hand over her woman hood in an attempt to rid herself of the feeling but instead it made it worse. She found herself wanting more so she started to let both her hands slid in only for a new and wonderful sensation to shoot through her body, she got into a more comfortable passion letting her crest rest against her ground supported by her second set of hand while her primary set worked on the wet slit that hung high in the air. Her tail waved left and right with enough force to break even the sturdiest of metals. Her hands delved just that bit deeper finding the small lump that would give her the sensation she was looking for, the moment she found her clitorises she let out a sharp hiss of surprise and ecstasy. She brings her wet hand towered her face taking in her intoxicating sent before letting her hand dive back into her. Her hand movement became faster and faster as she felt a sensation building up. Her breath came in short gasps as her jaw hung open letting the drool flow to the ground mixing in with her other bodily fluids. She let out a sharp cry as she felt a surge of pleasure that reverberated through her body. Her legs went numb and soon gave way dropping to the ground with a loud THUD!

She was satisfied only for the moment as she felt the suturing in between her legs come back ten times as powerful as the last. She let out a high pitch shriek of frustration as she tried to replicate the orgasm she felt with no avail. She let her hand drop to the ground in defeat before a lustful idea came into her head.

"_yesss that will do nicely._" she lined her back up against the wall the best she could making sure not to lean onto her sensitive spikes. She lowered her head closer to her ever-growing wetness. At first, she nuzzled it taking in her secant before opening her mouth and ever so slowly let her inner jaw penetrate her. A sharp hiss of delight exited her body as her inner jaw slithered deeper into her flipping all the right switches.

I watched her with a never-ending delight, letting her scent flow up my nose and seep into my brain. I ran one of my clawed fingers up and down my member feeling the biomechanical details that had formed over it. Even though queen didn't have visible eyes I knew she was looking at me, taking every detail of my body before mixing it with her sexual fantasy. I felt honoured to be her want, her desire for a male.

S'aidesss let out a raw of pleasure as her inner jaw entered her and exited her with the ferocity of a jack hammer.

"_yesss__**!**_" she squalled as she felt that familiar build up which would soon lead to her all might orgasm. She felt herself almost gag as her sexual fluids burst out of her in her display of lust. she pulled her head back smothering her face in the juices with her hands. Again, the same thing happened with only a temporary release. Her hand slammed into the metal grating as she struggled to find a release until she saw me. #

"_will you claim me as your female?_" she hissed in a seductive manner, I walked over to her letting my hand cress her magnificent crown before letting my face meet her in a display of affection. She let out a soft purr before forcibly shoving me backward making me tumble to the ground. I got up letting out a sharp hiss of frustration "_you must earn it first my eager L'iviesss!_"

we started to walk in a circular motion as if we were in a very primal waltz only one misstep could lead to my death. We were both in offensive position with are tails loosely hanging over are shoulders, I was low to the ground getting ready to leap into action while the queen stood tall with both her clawed hand ready to tear me in two… or worse. She let out a shrike of fury lunging at me with the ferocity of a blizzard! I narrowly dogged her attack, slashing at her left arm with the bladed tip of my tail in retaliation. She turned around almost in a berserker rage. I waved my hand at her mocking her to come get me in a display of arranges.

"_I __will paint these walls in your blood!_" she hissed making a plunging motion with her tail to try and catch me off guard.

"_ye but then you wouldn't have any walls._" I jumped over her landing on her back, I dug my claws in as deep as I could causing her acidic blood to spew onto the ground. She tried to shake me off but it was almost like it was a shrug or something weak.

I lepta off of her as she tried to impale me through the back once more. As soon as my feet touched the ground, I started to weave the black resin around my hand until it was just on the verge of settling. I charged at the queen, sliding under her arms before jumping onto her chest, clambering onto her back and over her crest. I started wrapping the resin around her sadistic maw stopping it from opening. She tried to tera it off with her main set of hand but I just bound them in resin, securing it to her face. She tried to use her smaller set of hand to tear it of but is seamed she could only touch it by the tip of her claw.

"_do you give up_?" she tried to use her tail to whack me of her crest but I was able to latch onto it and secure it to her back. She tried to break free but collapsed to the ground in defeat. I climbed down coming face to face with the defeated queen. I nuzzled her forehead hearing her let out a low per of acceptance.

"_I am your__s._" she said in a deep seductive tone. I peeled back the resin form her limbs letting her move them freely. I slowly rubbed myself against her crest before feeling her hand pull my erection to her face "_I must taste you first._" she whispered to me. She open her maw letting it engulf my member in her salver before wrapping her inner jaw around it. I felt an extreme pleasure as she began to suck on my rock-hard member. "_you taste wonderful._" she moaned eagerly retracting her inner jaws muscles to create a strong and powerful sucking motion that let of a wet slurping noise.

I ran my fingers along the sides of her face "_w wonderful you aaare!_" I felt my legs start to buckle as she began to use her thick, moist lips.

She lowered me down letting me lay on the ground as she did all the work. Her larger hand searched my chest while her smaller hands fondled my balls making me squirm in ecstasy. Her touch was cold but relaxing. I wrapped by tail around her neck chocking her every so often as I felt a surge of pleasure shoot through my body. Without warning I let out a defying screech is I felt a burst of ecstasy reverberate through my body, at first she let the sticky, hot, substance flow into her mouth, tasting the salty texture before pulling back letting it cover her in large spurts "_you have marked me with your scent and now it time for me to mark you with mine__**!**_" she got onto all floors brings her soaking wet slit to me. She hung it over my face letting me take in the mind destroying smell before plunging my face into her, at first it felt like I couldn't breath and that I was going to drown but then I realized I didn't need to breath in the first place, it was more of reflex or a bad habit at this point. She let out a shrike of lust as I dove my tong deep into her sweet but at the same time bitter tasting pussy. I could feel the air flee as her tail cut there it in it spasms of pleasure. I bring my hands closer to her slit spreading her wide before letting them delve deep into her dark craves. Her breathing came out it sharp and lustful gasps as she started to grinding herself against my doused face. I ran my tong along her clit making her inviolately shooting out her inner jaw "_yes L'iviesss, right there!"_ as my tong caress her little button of ecstasy, sometimes doing it as fast as I could or slowing it right down to the point where it started to drive her mad "_pleas! I am so very close_" I went all in pleasing my queen causing her let out her final screech of ecstasy. I felt her spray her orgasmic juices all over my face as she dug her claws deep into the metal leaving a huge gash in the floor.

She dropped to the side of me pleased with what I had done "_there is one more thing we must do and I think you know what it is don't you_?" I smiled at her as I wiped my eyes clear of her juices and rubbed it on the tip of my erection. We both stood up sharing in one last embrace before the frantic finally. She turned around brushing her bony tail against my chin before razing it high into the air. I walked over to the dark craves letting a deep and sensual growl escape my throat "_come and claim what is yours my L'iviesss_" I seized hold of her hips before rubbing the base of my long and hardened shaft against her eager slit "_pleas L'iviesss, take me__**"**_ I pulled back before ever so gently sliding into her. We both sang a song of pleasure as we both slammed are hips together in a show of power. "_yes! right there_" she hissed as I went deeper and deeper.

Despite her size she was much tighter than when I had done A'lisasss or C'isuresss probably because it was her first time. Are tails entwined constricting around each other every time I hit her sensitive parts. It felt amazing, it was if every sense I had was being pulled into an endless pit of ecstasy. I could feel her fluids splash against my legs, covering the flaw in a light blue liquid. Her smell alone nearly maid me release a powerful orgasm but the building feeling kept growing making me want to burst. I made one last powerful thrust before embedding my member into her almost to the point where I could feel the wall that would lead into her womb. I slammed my claws deep into her back letting out a screech of extasy as I finally released my seed deep into her. The queen let out a growl of extasy as the feeling of my throbbing erection as well as the hot substances drove her over the edge.

We both collapsed forward as we felt all energy leave are bodies. "_well done L'iviesss._" her voice was one of contempt with a deep satisfaction but I could tell she had a question that hung on the edge of her mind "_what are you__**?**_" her question hit my soul like a well-placed shot.

"_I don't know_"

"_your scent is something new, something my line has not encountered before. I would say it smells like a praetorian but that seams weak compared to yours_"

"_well thanks for the compliment._" I closed my eyes letting my self being pulled into the darkness.

* * *

"what the hell were you thinking john?!" Elizabeth shouted

"look! L'iviesss is probably the only way we can get Marvin back safely so we might as well help him."

"I know it's just… when I first entered the room, he was acting different and then when I went to investigate the queen, he, he" she paused for a split second "something changed within him. His body language was more animalistic and his eyes, O god! they were jet black, devoid of any emotion and instead was replaced with pure instinct! He hissed at me the only way a xenomorph could and then threatened to impale me on his tail if I didn't back up. God knows if he's always been like that but it seems the close, he got to the xenomorphs the more he's changed not just mentally but physically as well!"

john nodded his head understanding what she meant.

"you know when I walked into the bridge acting weird it was because I saw him doing thing with the drone." john shudder at the thought,

As they walked around the corner, they saw two of Kroger's goons forcing their way into someone's apartment.

"GET DOWN ON THE GROUND!" one of them shouted.

"what do you want?" a man screamed in tera. They forced him out of the room dragging the dammed souls to Kroger's lair. a man with a thick Irish accent came in from behind them.

"ever since the feker Kroger declare marshal lore they seem to be tak'n people willy nilly." he turned extended his arm in a friendly hand shake "th' names Malcom."

"well am john and this is Elizabeth."

"well it been a pleasure meeting you both but it seems there's a problem in one of the engineering rooms."

john and Elizabeth were abought to walk away when they realized what was in one of those engineering rooms "hey err, do you need any help?"

"na I should be fine." as soon as he was down the corridor Elizabeth turned to john.

"what the fuck are we supposed to do?"

"look, let's just follow him and if it's the room we think it is then we err knock him out or something." Elizabeth gave her the 'are you fucking series' face.

"god dam it."

* * *

I woke up to hear the sound of screaming "WHAT THE FEK IS THAT!" I pulled myself out of S'aidesss a little dazed from being rudely interrupted.

"calm down there not going to hurt you."

"_what's going on?_" I hissed trying to force my eyes open

"Malcom needs to come into this room to fix a piping issue."

"_go ahead._"

he headed over to the far side of the room where I had set up my net "what the fek is all this shit?" I quickly strolled over to him, tearing off large chunks of resin from the wall. "thanks." his eyes darted at me and then at S'aidesss as he started to try and open the pipe. A burst of a sickly black fluids "feking kid!"

"what is it?".

he pulled a plastic bag from his tool box "t'ey shove whatever shit they can down the toilets and then flush." he pulled a bunch of bits of plastic and god knows what else "well it was a pleasure meeting you…"

"_L'iviesss._"

he tried to pronounce it before immediately giving up. "whatever the fek that is" S'aidesss head followed Malcom as he left the room not making a single sound. John and Elizabeth followed him out.

I walked over to my queen and laid down against her chest, she started to run her fingers through my hair while making a low purring sound. Her scent was different, something completely new to me.

"_soon I will be ready to lay my young thanks to you my grate L'iviesss._" she gently motions my hand onto her belly. I could feel something steering on the surface and then I realized what that scent was. I got up calling A'sbestesss to my side

"_what are we doing?_" he asked eager to serve.

"_getting hosts for are queen._" he let ought an exited hiss as we leapt into the veins of the station.


	16. Chapter 16: shoppings list

**Chapter 16: shopping/shit list.**

"_spot the fleshy things I do._" he hissed with excitement

"_they call themselves humans and were not grabbing anyone we see._" he tilted his head at me confused.

"_why_?" he questioned.

"_one we don't want to give away are nest location and two, we only want Kroger's men._"

"_what is this Kroger you speak of_?" his twisted image flashed through my mind.

"_he is a reel fucked up human._"

we were able to get to west sector without any issues where we came a cross what looked like some sort of meeting hall. It looked like there were around sixteen people all locked up like cattle to the slaughter. Duke stormed into the room letting of a furies presents

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!?" he was glaring at one of Kroger's goons

"these people are suspected hosts." he replied in a very monotone voice.

"HOSTS? THESE PEOPLE ARE NOT HOST NOW LET THEM GO!" before he could do anything one of Kroger's men hit him with a stun baton.

I dropped down from a vent lunging at the one that had hurt duke.

"SPECIMEN SPOTED!" I rammed my claws into the goons throat tearing out his jugular in a brutal display of rage, blood gushed out as his eyes pulled back as he let out one last gargle. A'sbestesss dropped down and grabbed the second goon.

"_don't kill him!_" the warrior rammed his tail into the side of the goons exposed throat filling him with the narcoleptic toxins. I turned around helping duke up with my bloody hand

"thanks… what are you doing here L'iviesss?" he questioned.

"_looking to snatch some of Kroger's men._" I walked over to one of the cages braking the lock with one jab of my tail. Most ran out not even thanking me out of fear for their own life but some nodded at me before fleeing down the corridor. I felt something enclose my body before collapsing to the ground.

"_wwhat is th this?!_" I tried to break free but it seemed the more I struggled the number my body became. A'sbestesss let out a shrike of fury as he lunged at the one that had hit me with the net gun. He grabbed him by the arm tearing it of in one quick tug. The net gun hadn't even fallen before he sent his inner jaw splitting the goons skull.

John grabbed a pair of bolt cutters, braking the two Anker points that held this unbreakable net around my trapped body. As soon as it was off, I tried to get up but whatever was on that net seemed to turn my body into jelly.

"_what the hell do they put on that stuff?"_ duke grabbed my arm helping me up.

"I think it's some sort of neurotoxin designed to subdue xeno's." I felt feeling coming back into my arms as the heavy footsteps echoed down the corroder

"_well I will see you later then_." I grabbed the one guard we hadn't killed dragging him into the vent for a fate worse than death.

* * *

Kroger watched on the cameras as it seemed the xenomorphs were getting exited. They were all gathered around the centre of the hive, head bowed low only to be raised in one swift motion as if they were letting out a silent cry. He quickly pulled up a window on the terminal only to find that the xenomorphs were letting ought a silent melody that only a dog could heir.

"fascinating!" he simply stated as he watched the waves that was as charm as an insane ocean.

Before he could finish basking in its glory one of his Hench men stepped into the room clearly shaken abought the fact, he was the one who had to break the news.

"s sir it seems multiple squads have gone missing." Kroger turned around tilting his head a little

"WHAT, HOW MANY?"

"around eleven or fifteen." Kroger clenched his fist in anger "they're gone sir! Vanished without a trace and it seems he's left a message on one of the scenes." the goon handed Kroger an I pad to see a wall with the words 'checkmate bitch' writing in blood.

"o that cheeky basted. His probably got some new friends." he handed the guard the I pad back "can you use the tracer implants to find ware they are?"

"we have and it seems they forcefully remove them before dragging them down to god knows were!"

Kroger laughed "clever basted." he turned back to the monitor with the magnificent xeno's "I guess all we can do is wait now… I want multiple guards patrolling the main entrance as well as the surrounding area."

"yes sir!"

* * *

By the time we had collected enough host the queen's abdomen had swelled drastically. she beaconed me and A'sbestesss to secure her with resin and within a matter of hours she was ready. S'aidesss let out a low purr or joy and pleasure as she lied her first egg.

"_go take it to the nearest goon!"_ I commanded to A'sbestesss. He delicately picked up the egg before neatly placed it in front of the one of the goons.

"w where am I?" he woke up only to be meted with the flaps of the egg pulling back "O GOD NO! PLEASE, NOT LIKE THIS! NOT LIKE-" Before he could finish his sentence the facehugger had its self tightly secure around the dammed soles face. "_yesss_" I hissed. The next three eggs were normal but the rest were strange, they had strange patterns running along the sides with an odd display of cemetery. Not only was the egg different but the face hugger within it. They were a lot darker with frills covering the back of it. The queen stared at them fascinated before starring back at me "_it seems you have gifted us with something special._"

Within a matter of around two days the young had hatched and grown to full size. four drones and eleven warriors but some of them were… different, around seven of the warriors seemed to have a more vicious appearance with a row of jagged spikes covering their rigid heads, seemed to have two sets of mandibles like appendages on their chins. There dorsal tubes were also a lot more different ending in sharp daggers. It also seamed they could speak more clearly instead of the broken English.

* * *

"_What is the plan L'iviesss?_" a warrior by the name of S'omesss question eager to serve. I stood there for a few moments before an idea soon took shape in my mind

"_I want one group to cause a distraction near the entrance while me and a few other enter through an airlock._" john shuck his head.

"good plan except for the detail that we don't have a space suit that can fit you."

I smiled at him "_who said I need a space suit? And anyway, I'm more xeno than human at this point so I don't think it really matters._"

Elizabeth stared at me "Livis, you need a space suit!"

"_no, I don't now come on. The sooner you gather the others the sooner we can rescue Marvin."_ At this point I didn't really care what happened to Marvin, I just wanted to know why this king had tormented me and lured me to this godforsaken station.

I was stood outside the airlock door with S'omesss, Z'ulesss, R'apturesss and T'hiliteresss when Ozie, chad, Elizabeth, Samantha, john and duke came storming around the corner.

"what the hell are you thinking Livis?" Ozie shouted clearly annoyed at my plan to go out into the cold vac without protection.

"_I will be fine_."

"you'll be dead!"

I let out a hiss of frustration. "_look, I am going through this airlock one way or another and you can place it on my god dam tombstone for all I care!_"

Ozie clenched his face before letting go "fuck it you stubborn bastard."

we entered the spaces airlock were they all proceeded to enter into the bulky space suit "I looked on the schematics and it seems there's an entrance on the very back Kroger's layer which will allow us to enter undetected" duke stated placing the helmet over his head and securing it with a loud click.

"everybody ready?" john asked. Everyone nodded including the xenomorphs. I could feel something change as the pressure dropped and all the oxygen was sucked out the room. The door opened and the little moister that hovered around the room soon trend into little crystals. I felt a gloved hand pat me on the back.

"how are you feeling?" Elizabeth asked with a look of concern that cover her face like a mask.

"_fine, just a little chilly._"

as we stepped out into the cold void of space, I gave the command to A'sbestesss to start the attack. I looked to my left to see bullets flying down the umbilical cord as well as a squad of Kroger goons getting torn apart by my kin, it put a smile on my face. Duke aimed a grapple gun at the cancers growth of the building before pulling the trigger, it was almost odd to see something fire and move with such speed with ought making a sound. Ozie pulled on it before pulling a strange hook thing from his belt and snapping it around the thick wire. Within moment he was gliding there the black void with all the other humans using the exact same device.

I wrapped my fingers as well as my tail around the wire and held on for dear life. It only took two minutes for everyone to get across.

"ok if my memory serves me well and it douse, then the airlock should be in this direction." duke said as we slowly made are way toward the airlock. I could feel his presence staring directly into my soul, he was exited but at the same time scared, what would scare him, Kroger? No, it was something else. We finally reached the airlock outer door. It had multiple flashing lights as well as two sighs. One said 'WARNING! RESTRICTED AREA' while the other was just an arrow pointing towards a lever. Duke pulled it which forced the door to open "alright everyone, get inside!" as soon as everyone was inside, he opened a control panel where he beckoned chad over. He pulled off the frame of the panel to reveal all the wires before taking out a little pad and attaching these little clips on to it. The screen on the pad lit up bright green before numbers started to flash threw it at an alarming rate.

"ok just give me a second aaaaaaand… done" the outer airlock door slammed shoot and I could feel the room repressuring as well as the warm air blast threw the vent "are you feeling ok L'iviesss?" Ozie asked

"_just a bit cold._"

duke seemed to laughed at my comment. They all took of the suits before grabbing their fire arms. The door opened up to what at first looked like an endless labyrinth of corridors.

"were the hell do we go from here?" Samantha asked staring into an empty side room. I felt something calling me and with ought saying a single word took off down the corridor not saying a single word "Livis where are you going? wait for us!"

I passed multiple junctions destroying cameras as I went or just stopping to receive direction from this strange force. I could feel I was around half way there when I passed a room where I could hear someone whistling "_L'iviesss, don't go in there_" I ignored the voice and went closer to see what it was. The sound of running water and something cutting through something tuff could be herd "_L'iviesss please!_" I open the door and what I saw made me sick to my stomach. There were two people in lab coats both at opposed ends of the room dissecting two xenomorph specimens with their skull cracked opened as well as most their internal organs have been taken out and half hazed placed onto some plates. And then I realized it wasn't just a random pare! It was S'olidesss and C'isuresss! I felt an intense rage fill my mind as I let out a sharp growl.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT!?" one of them screamed

"IT'S THE SPECIMEN KROGER WANTS!" I grabbed the one that had dismembered C'isuresss and forced him to his knees "PLEAS GOD NO!"

"_YES_!" I hissed with delight abought all the ways I could kill him. The second one tried to run out of the room only to be met with the cold chest of T'hiliteresss, she fell backward and started to try and crawl away but Z'ulesss grabbed her by the leg and pulled it with enough force to nearly rip it off

"_what do you want us to do with her?" _I glared at the man I had in my hand before smiling.

"_do whatever you want with her… just make it painful_!" the man watched in horror as the xenomorphs each grabbed a limb of the woman before proceeding to yank at her arms with enough force to tear them off. She let ought a haunting scream that sounded more like music to my ears.

"NOOO!" the man screamed as he proceeded to watch the xeno's devour what was left of the woman tearing out her guts before one finally delivered the merciful head bite "WHY!?" My only reply was my tail which forced it way down his throat and shifting it slightly to impale his hart. I withdrew the bloody blade before kicking the corpse to the ground like the useless peace of trash it was. Ozie came running into the room only to be met with the gruesome site.

"what did you do?" he stammered feeling sick from the two corpses.

"_they killed, no, murdered S'olidesss and C'isuresss_!" Ozie looked at the defiled remains of my fallen kin before looking back at me.

"look I get your up seat by that but they were innocent!" I burst out laughing "do you find this funny?"

"_they were not innocen_t." I looked at my warriors before exiting the room with them at my side. "_Z'ulesss and R'apturesss, I want you both to go help A'sbestesss and the other at umbilical, the rest of you are with me._"

* * *

I could feel Kroger watching us through the cameras as we tore through his side of the station killing anyone who was unlucky enough to get in are way. We finally reached a huge reinforced door with red flashing lights as well as a sign that said 'WARNING! HIVE AREA. PROCEED WITH CASTION' there was a control panel on the far-left door. "_how do we get in_?" S'omesss hissed eagerly.

"_there probably a code or something" _both the doors slid open without are input and the unnerving voice of Kroger entered the blooded hall way.

"I see you're here to see him. Well who am I to stop a reunion?"

I stepped into the airlock where I was immediately blasted with the homily scent of a hive "_hello_?" I beckoned down the almost pitch-black corridor. For a while there was no response until the echoing of claw on metal could be herd. Before I had timed to react, I was swept up in a powerful current of xeno's which lovingly dragged me deeper into the hive. I didn't resist, hell it felt comforting to feel the cold dead hand of my kind gently carry me. They all made exited hissing and screeches as we got closer to the centre.

They stopped placing me on the ground before backing away and lowering their heads without making a sound and just seemed to watch me as if eagerly waiting for something to happen.

"_hello L'iviesss._" the king towered over me like he did in my dreams but for some reason he felt less threatening.

"_who are you_?" that question exploded in my mind like an atomic bomb.

"_haven't you figured it out yet_?" I could feel him poking around in my mind "_mmm, you know who I am but you just don't want to say it do you? Why is that? Are you afraid of the truth and what that truth may hold for you?_" in one swift motion he had his hand around my waist and had raised me face to face.

"_get off me!_" I hissed at him trying to claw away at his impenetrable hands

"_there is no need to be afraid L'iviesss now say what you know I am!_" I lowered my head in defeat

"_my farther._"

"_louder!_" he demanded tightening his grip

"_my farther_!" he dug one of his claws into my abdomen.

"LOWDER!"

"_MY FARTHER FOR FUCK SAKE!_" I could feel his smug satisfaction as he brings me close to his chest in his attempted at a hug.

"_you don't know how long I have been wanting to here that…_" I looked into his mind to see a picture of a human? "_who is that_?" I asked intrigued by his thoughts

"_that is your mother._" I had never really got a good luck at her from my older memories but I sense it was her.

"_what was she like?_"

"_she was deadly with her tong, always ready to deliver a swift a deadly repartee when the time was just right. She treated me as her intellectual equal unlike the rest of her kind who seemed to think I was nothing more than a dumb brute with only one goal of protect the queen in mind but then again that was only half true._"

"_would she have liked me_?" I asked afraid of what he might say.

"_like you? She would have loved you._" something shifted in his mind "_and then he took her far away from me, damming her to an excruciating death that could have easily been avoided if they had just let me talk to you!_"

I felt guilty as I realized what that meant "_it was my fault she died wasn't it?_" he let ought a deep sigh.

"_no, it wasn't. like all are kind when we are born alone, we only have one feeling, one emotion… survive_" I looked up at his daunting facial expression.

"_do you hate me_?"

"_no but I do hate him._" I knew who he was on about.

"_Kroger… I swear down on her grave I will kill that son of a bitch if it the last thing I do._" he let go of me, slumping down on his thrown.

I was abought to leave when I felt him grab my tail.

"_how stupid of me. I nearly forgot the entire reason I bring you to me in the first place._"

"_and what is that?_" A sudden surge of eructating pain filled my mind as it felt like every neuron in my brain was being set on fire "_HHHAAA!_!" my hand shot to my head as a futile attempt to dull the pain "_WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ME!?_" I bellowed. All the xenomorphs were gathered around me, they were all sending me these waves which at first, I had no idea what they were but I soon realized that they were sending me the full power of the hive mind! I could feel every single xenomorph in the universe all staring at me as I felt another surge of excruciating pain "_MAKE IT STOP. PLEAS!_" the pain got so bad that I attempt to try and kill myself, I tried to claw at my own body only to find that I was being restrain by two xenomorphs who were covering my body in resin "_MAKE IT STOP PLEAS_!"

It abruptly stopped and I was free of rein. I opened my eyes to find that I was surrounded by every single xenomorph alive. I could see They all had their head bowed down to me? "_what's going on!?_" I felt a soothing presence wash over me and then I felt her touch.

"_hello L'iviesss._" I turned around to see the empress her self-standing in front of me. I lowered my head out of instincts, pure respect and love. "_you have done well M'ongtesss._" she placed her hand on his crest "_you may join your queen and the human you seam fond of."_ he faded away from the hive mind leaving nothing more than his memory's. the queen changed her attention back to me. She took one stride forward with her magnificent legs before she was face to face with me "_you have grown so much since last time I talked to you._"

"_what do you mean_?" I asked confuse by her strange remark she placed her long, slender finger along my lips.

"_SHHH_!" I could feel her probing through my mind as if she was activating once dormant parts of my brain. she answered any question I had as soon as it sprang to mind putting me in a place of contempt meant "you_ were the voice I heard in the vent when I was borne?_"

"_yes indeed._" she simply replied.

"_what do you want with me?_" I gazed at her smile a she began to run her clawed but delicate hand through my hair reshaping it into more of a crest.

"_right now, I want you to be a worthy king but that is only the begging for what I have planned for you._" she hissed with delight "_you are ready to shed what little is left of that vile human form_!" I wanted to malt right there and then but a voice in the back of my mind screamed for me not to. The empress tilted her head at me as if she heard something just past me "_your instincts serve you well my grate L'iviesss._"

before I could ask her what she meant I was fully awake and already tearing myself free from the resin restraint "_M'ongtesss_?" I saw my farther slumped on the ground lifeless.

"_he is dead L'iviesss and that is a good thing._" a praetorian guard placed his hand on my shoulder to try and comfort me.

"_how is that a good thing?_"

"_because if he hadn't of past on then he would have tried to kill you for dominies which would have caused disorder._" he paused letting me take in the information "_what is your plan my king?"_

"_well first where is Marvin?_" I asked egger to know if he was safe.

"_he is with the other humans you would call friend._" he simply replied.

"_good, now let's go pay Kroger a visit._"

I ran out of this prison with my new members of this hive, all of us were letting out exited hisses and growls that echoed through the veins of Kroger's station like an unholy chore. For some reason Kroger was using monitors to guide me to his office. There was a wooden door with a mural of what looked like some Greek god looking over his followers with a lightning bolt in hand. "_you know this art would be interesting if you didn't now, he probably put it up on the door to boost his own ego_."

BANG!

The door splinter into thousand pieces as I bashed my body against it with the force of a point blanc shotgun blast. I got of the red and orange honeycombed carpet and glared at Kroger who had both his feet on his desk as well as a newspaper in hand.

"tsk, tsk, tsk, L'iviesss. I thought you were better than that." He lowered his newspaper from his face, flashing his twisted smile at me "you know if you were so eager to visit me then all you would have had to do was ask Manfred… how is h- you know what? I can ask him myself when I go for a family visit."

"_fuck you_." I simply stated with a burning hatred.

"why the hostility? I saw what you did with my androids and I have to say bravo!" he got up from his chare "I also know about the poor sod you killed on the Icarus, Gerald I think his name was." He let out a deep sigh "you have two options here. You can either come with me willingly and maybe we can safely get all your friend off this station or you can resist which while force me to use… drastic actions."

"_or there's a third option_." Before he could respond I lashed at him with the bladed tip if my tail leaving a huge gash on his face, his glasses shattered the moment they hit the ground. I grabbed his right arm pulling it off before beating him with the wet end. I expected him to cry out for help, to sing the song of tera but no. he let out an unsettling cackle. I grabbed both his legs and twisted them at the knees to the point where they would cause him an unbearable agony which would have made any creature beg for death but no! he continued to giggle "_WHAT THE HELL IS THIS_?" I picked him up by the throat and shoved my clawed hand through his gut, searching around for every vital organ hooking a peace onto a claw before violently pulling out. I dropped the body to the ground and tore of the bits of flesh that clung to my fingers. I turned around with a sense of smug satisfaction that this de-

"TSK, TSK, I expected beater from you L'iviesss." his voice shot through my body as I turned around to see his haunting visage. I hissed at him lunging at the monitor hoping this was one of his sick jokes.

"_YOUR MEANT TO BE DEAD_!" I bellowed with the same ferocity of a hurricane.

"do you really think I would be in the same room as you? It was an android now would you kindly look out the window." I carefully approached the view point to see a ship slowly floating away "I will meet you at home… I wonder what Manfred and Susan will think?"

"_DAME YOU_!" I tared apart everything in his office leaving nothing to rest! Even things I had already destroyed were not safe from my unchecked rage. I was too caught up in ripping and tearing everything that I didn't notice one of my warriors poking his head through the door.

"_the humans request your presence_." He simply stated a little afraid of my mood. I let my mind settle for a moment before fully regaining my composure were, I proceeded to head to unbiblical were it seemed everyone was dead, dying or being prepared to be hosts for the young.

"were the hell did you go?" john asked a little annoyed at my disappearance.

"_a family reunion._" my eyes focused on the frail frame of Marvin "_how is he_?"

"he's fine just a little traumatized…" he paused for a second letting his eyes drop to the flaw "I saw what they did to them. Am sorry we couldn't have got to them two in time."

"_don't be, it wasn't your fault_." I felt a question form in his mind. "_what is it?_"

"what are you going to do now?" he asked, staring at two warriors who seemed to be play fighting.

"_well I need to get my kind back to Astronose but god knows how am going to do that_." A'sbestesss scurried up to me letting of exited shrikes and hisses.

"_S'aidesss requests your presence_!" he grabbed my arm pulling me with enough force to take the ground from beneath my feet. The hive soon followed soot as we ran down the crowded corridors. Many people were scared shitless seeing a horde of xenomorph rush down the corridor like a flood of black death. I could taste their fear at they kept thinking thing like 'not like this!' or 'I'm dead… this is where I die.' And then we just ran past them ignoring them. Some froze on the spot gobsmacked by the fact that they hadn't been torn apart and some just past out on the spot.

"_Aa L'iviesss, you have done well_." She stood there with her arms stretched wide ready to take me in her embrace. I sauntered towards her with my eyes tightly shut just so I could feel her soothing but overwhelming presence. My body shudder to her touch as her spindly fingers gripped my thighs. My eyes opened only to be met with the mesmerizing grin of the queen "_if only you could me mine_." she hissed a little upset. I ran my hand along her chin, feeling her love for me.

"_I am sorry but I already belong to another hive… but don't worry I will help you get yours to a safe place_." She smiled at me before releasing her hot breath over my face. she strolled over to a far wall, holding me down against it calling two drones to her side. "_what are you trying to do?_" I questioned as they started to cover my body in resin "_stop this_!" I hissed trying to resist, to pull my body free from this resin prison they were forming over me. Horror struck me as I realized what they were trying to do.

"_there is no need to be afraid L'iviesss. Embrace it!_" she said in a tranquilizing tone. I pulled my arm free slashing at her face, causing acid blood to spray the floor, she called two warriors two her side and told them to restrain my arms. I looked down in dismay as I saw the two drones had already restrain my legs and tail. "_why do you resist? There is no need_."

"_no need?"_ I hissed, "_I command you to release me_!" the moment I said that the warriors withdrew from me, letting my arms bat away the drones which were at my waist. S'aidesss turned around hissing at the two warriors.

"_do you dear disobey me!?_" they both lowered their heads afraid of her wrath. "_restrain him_!" she turned around to see that I had already torn the resin of my waist to around my knees "_please L'iviesss, stop resting_!" she grabbed my arms again clearly annoyed at my naivety. Then I did something I thought I would never do. I order my warriors to attack her! The warriors swarmed over the queen like a black current, unleashing all my pent-up fury upon her. They lashed at her, digging there claws deep into her almost impenetrable hide, lashing her with their tails making sure I had enough time to escape. As soon as I was free, I commanded them to back off of her "_why_?" she whimpered, confused by my ability to override her control over are kin.

"_why? WHY!? I TOLD YOU TO STOP BUT DID YOU LISEN? NO!_" I raised my sickled claw lashing at her face. She let out a hiss of anguish as she finally submitted.

"_I am sorry_." She whimpered under a heavy breath. I backed away from her heading to the exit. "_where are you going_?" I didn't respond to the question, I just commanded this uneasy hive to tend to her wounds.

I wondered down the lonely corridors just wanting to be left alone with my own thoughts. Why am I like this? Why do I have to deal with all this? Kroger, the xenomorphs, hell how am I going to tell Manfred and Susan what happened here and explain it in a way that will make them view me as some sort of freak or monster. I raised my hand to my face feeling the queen's blood that still hung onto my claws. I decided to just sit down and close my eyes hoping that this was all just a bad dream, hoping that I would either wake up in the confined space of my room or in the loving present of A'lisasss.

O how I miss her right now.


	17. Chapter 17: country roads

**Chapter 17: country roads.**

Manfred was sitting at his desk when he received a call from Kroger.

"hello Manfred!" he said in a jolly tone as he appeared on Manfred's computer screen.

"what do you want Kroger?" Manfred's voices was drained with heavy bags that hung under Neath his eyes like a thick fog.

"you would never of guest who I have ran into." Manfred's hart lit up with hope as he had been searching for L'iviesss for the last week and a half? He couldn't remember because of how stressful it has all bin.

"Livis, were is he?"

"don't worry, he is on serranoes." Manfred felt all hope leave his body.

"what do you mean he Is on serranoes?" he asked scared of Kroger's response.

"he's been a very naught boy Manfred, He has killed a lot of people and let loose a bunch of xenomorphs from my station… even destroyed my replica android." He flashed his signature smile "I thought you disciplined the boy better than that. O well." Manfred felt a burning hatred for Kroger, digging his nails into the side of his arm chair.

"it isn't his fault!" he bellowed annoyed with himself for hiding the truth from L'iviesss "we should have told him what his farther was." He opened a draw pulling out a faded picture of his sister "am sorry veronica." He said under a heavy breath.

"well while you wallow in self-pity here's some of the video recording of what he has been up to."

Kroger left the call leaving a digital envelope in his place. Manfred opened it watching every single video unable to believe what his eyes were seeing. How could something that was once young and innocent be replaced with something so, so violent.

"am sorry."

* * *

I felt something gently tapping me on the shoulder reputedly forcing me to let out a deep growl of annoyance as if to say 'hey! leave me alone.' Clearly whoever it was didn't understand the gesture.

"_what do you want?_" I hissed in annoyance.

"Marvin want to speak to you." Elizabeth said trying to pull me to my unsteady feet. "what are you doing out in a random corridor? I checked for you in the hive but all I saw was all the xenomorphs tending to the queen from some serious looking lash erosions… what happened?"

"_nothing_!" I snapped not wanting to tell her that S'aidesss tried to force my moult into a fully-fledged king. She placed her hand over my shoulder in an attempt to sooth my unsettled mind.

"Livis, you can tell me when something is wrong." her voice was like a soothing wave to my mind.

"_the queen tried to force me to change._" I simply stated.

"what do you mean?" her face was one of extrema worry.

"_she tried to turn me into a full-fledged king even thought I told her to leave it for the time being_." I could feel hundreds of questions running through her mind the moment I told her that I would answer them later. I followed her back to the Icarus were john was on a power loader moving some bits and bobs. We both nodded at each other before moving deeper into the ship. Before we even hit the recreational room the vile smell of flowers and some other putrid stenches assaulted my nose "_COUGH! COUGH!"_

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"_you smell that right?_" I could feel the vile stench resting on my tong. She laughed at me as we entered the room were Marvin was sitting at a table with a stone-cold beer in his hand.

"I swear I am never living without scented candles for as long as I live!" he cheered in a joyful tone as he took a sip from the can.

"_why_?" I questioned.

"have you tried living in a hive for three or five days?" I was abought to reply but he raised his finger "you know what? Don't answer that." He paused for a moment "so… who was he?"

"_he was my farther._" I simply stated.

"were, is he?" the look of sorrow told him everything he needed to know. "do you want us to take you and your kind back to Astronose?"

"_when's the quickest we can take off?_" I questioned wanting nothing more than to get back to A'mistoesss and A'lisasss.

"probably in the next two days maybe tomorrow if we get all the crap we need to do today."

"_what needs doing?_" I said in an eager tone.

"well first we need to restock on supplies like food, water and fuel and last time I checked Everything just waiting to be loaded up so that should take around three to four hours maybe. After that it's making sure everyone's ready to go." I nodded at him taking of down the corridoes to the loading bay were john was.

"_what can I do to help?_" I asked him as he was moving a crate into a stack.

"well am guessing you don't know how to use a power loader but maybe you can move those boxes and take them over there." He moved his hand off the control and pointed out the ship with boxes labelled food. I nodded at him heading over to them. I could stack around there of them before moving them into the designated zone.

I let out a silent call to some of my warriors who were at my side in a matter of what felt like seconds.

"_what do you need my king?_" S'omesss asked eager to serve.

"_I want all these boxes in there and as soon as everything is packet, I want one of you to go and bring the queen and everyone else here._"

We worked as fast as we could, brining in supplies before immediately going back to bring more. I noticed people watching use like ants running back and forth getting ready to build their hive. I could hear their thoughts as clear as day, most were fascinated while others were just baffled why we hadn't just killed everyone on the station. It took us around two hours for us to finally get everything on but when we did, I felt an overwhelming relief "_finally_!" I hissed a little drain from all the work.

"_I will go retrieve the queen_." Z'ulesss hissed exited at the prospect of finally going on a planet were the breeze was soothing instead of just cold and stale and you weren't confined to tight a claustrophobic corridor. I climbed onto one of the empty crates were S'omesss followed me up.

"_what is A'mistoesss like_?" he asked seeing her figure flash through my mind like a bountiful panting.

"_she's one of two of the most beautiful and intelligent xeno's I have ever met_." I closed my eyes in an attempt to reach out and talk to her. I called and called and called her name into the vast emptiness of the void only to be met with silence "_dam it._" I huffed under disguise of frustrated breath.

The sound of heavy, clawed, foots steps and the petrified screams let you know she was coming. She stepped out of a corridor that she could barely fit threw, raising her head and looking at me. Everything was fine until I realized john was in the power loader suit moving one last create.

"_JOHN GET THE HELL AWAY NOW_!" he stared at me confused until he realized that the S'aidesss was staring at him with a vicious expression as well as an endless flow of drool. She let out a defining screech before charging towards him, claws opened wide ready to rip him into small strands of flesh "_JOHN_!" I got up lunging to inter sept her attack. luckily, he was able to free one arm from the crate just in time to bat her away. She flew to the left going strata into a stack of crates.

"L'iviesss what the hell is going on?" he shouted quickly pulling the other arm out raising both of the metallic arms ready to defend himself.

"_it's not her fault! It something like genetic memory!_"

"what?" he said completely confused.

"_It's hard to explain but let's just say as soon as she saw you in the power loader a memory from another queen came to her as a warning!_" I tried to explain it the best I could to him before the S'aidesss had fully recovered and was already in motion for another attack. she plunged her tail towards him only for me to quickly grab it and smother it in resin and pinning it to the ground. I commanded all of the xenomorphs to help restrain her "_SHH! Calm yourself S'aidesss, he won't hurt you_." She let out a shrike of frustration pulling her tail free and slamming it into me. I felt a burst of pain as I flew through the air slamming into a tool cubed "_SON OF A BITCH_!" I hissed in frustration pulling myself from of the ground. I looked up to see john was wrestling with the queen! He had her head in the left arm and her shoulder in the right.

"I don't want to hurt you!" he shouted. Dogging her inner jaw that desperately wanted to split his skull open and devour his brain. I ran towards one of the big crates opening the door with enough force to nearly rip it of the hinges.

"_john get in here!_" he would either take it two ways, one is where he gets himself louse from the power loader or two were, he will try and get the queen in there but judging by her size it would be almost imposable. He quickly pressed a button on the loader locking it in place like a statue. He grabbed hold of the straps and dropped to the ground and running like hell to the crate. The queen pulled herself free ripping both the ladders arms of and beating the steel chasey with them.

"what the hell is going on?!" Samantha's voice echoed through the cargo bay making my hart stop. The queen pulled her head from the loader letting out a screech that even made me want to run away.

"_GET BACK_!" I bellowed. S'aidesss ran towards her with all her arms out stretch ready to tear her in two. I lunged onto the queen's crest twisting her head just enough to make her change direction. She crashed into the wall leaving a huge dent in it. I hit the floor once more completely dazed and unable to focus on anything. I could hear someone shouting something but I couldn't make out what it was. Something grabbed me by my waist, digging it claws into me. I winced in pain as I felt myself being lifted far from the ground. My eye site finally came back into focus to find S'aidesss peeling her lips back ready to send her inner jaw through my face. I tried to keep her mouth shut by clamping my hands down on her vicious maw but she dug her claws deeper into me "_S'aidesss, get of me! Pleas." _I could feel her coming out of her frenzy, dropping me to the ground and curling up on the floor. I laid there for what felt like days taking in deep, ladybird breaths as I got back of the ground.

"o my god Livis! Are you ok?" Elizabeth asked as she quickly examined my injuries.

"_just some deep stab wound and a miner concussion but aside from that I am fine_." I said in a drained but joyful tone.

"what happened?" john came out of the crate carrying a net gun.

"he told me it was something to do with genetic memory." John said staring at the queen "could you explain it a little better?"

"_I don't know exactly how it works but the moment S'aidesss saw the power loader a memory from another queen trigger sending her into a eliminate the threat at all costs kind of frenzy_." I paused for a second "_I think I have experienced this memory as well_." They both stared at me.

"what do you mean?" Elizabeth asked

"_well… as I was watching your ship getting ready to sneak on, I saw one of the power loaders for the first time, I felt this… burning hatred, my mind flashed with images and sounds and I could see this woman in a power loader shouting GET AWAY FROM HER YOU BITCH!_" the hideous woman's image flashed through my mind.

"could you show us what she looks like or maybe you could tell us her name?" I paused trying to listen into the almost indistinguishable sounds until something started to form.

"_Riley? No, Ripples?_"

"do you mean Ripley?" john asked "I mean that would make sense why she would be so hostile towards the power loader."

THAT NAME, THAT WOMAN! I hate it more than fire or hell… maybe even Kroger!

"_she killed a queen… and an empress_!" I clenched my fist in pure rage.

"around a hundred years ago. she and a few other people… I think two of their names were billy and Wilks or was it Newt and Hicks? Went to some sort of swamp planet and were able to secure the queen mother and take it back to earth where they proceeded to nuke all the xeno's on earth after they infested it." He explained to me. It just seemed to piss me off even more. "L'iviesss pleas calm down. I get why your mad but please, you have to understand it had to be done because if not then... allot of innocent people died."

I stared at the floor for a few seconds contemplating both sides before looking back up at them "_I can't blame her for what she did… doesn't mean I wouldn't kill her if I got the chance though._" I turned to S'aidesss who seemed exhausted "_how are you feeling_?"

"_tired… am sorry_." She whimpered into my mind "_for this and when I tri-_" I placed my finger on her lips in an attempt to ease her mind.

"_rest_." I whispered to hear. I turned to john "_when can we take off_?"

"well after I check if any serious damage was done during her moment and makes sure that none of the supplies were crushed then I should be tomorrow." He picked up a plastic bag noticing that two of the drones were starting to spew their resin over the far-left wall "hey! I don't want any of that shit on the wall!" the two drones hissed at him.

"_oy! you herd him_." I hissed at the two almost rebellious twins. They reluctantly stopped what they were doing deciding to dig their claws into the wall creating a huge slash. I turned to the serrano's cargo bay where I could see someone recording what happened. I glared at him which made him stop.

"_just a few more days, just a few more days_." I could feel my eye lids becoming more and more heavy before finally being pulled into the abyssal darkness of sleep.

* * *

A'lisasss was moving some eggs into a separate chamber for the queen when she felt something calling her as well as A'mistoesss. She continued with her duty moving every egg she asked her to move before going up to the daylight. she stared at the deep blue sky before hearing it again.

"_A'lisasss! A'mistoesss_!" the voice was muffled as if it was talking down a thousand of pipes but if felt familiar but changed. It was a lot deeper with a sense of pure but primal power. It kept repeating every ten seconds as if it was coming in waves. She tried to respond to it but all she got was an unsettling silence. She was abought to go back into the tropical deeps of the hive when she noticed a warrior at the tree line just stating at her.

"_like what you see?_" she hissed seductively turning around and lifting her tail a little, she wasn't going to mate with him it was more of something she did to teas the males around the hive but the warrior didn't respond, it just seemed to watch her "_what are you doing?_" no response. She tried to look into its mind but was met with a blank wall. She tried to go over to it but it retreated off into the woods disappearing from her sight. She felt a sense of foreboding as she went back into the hive.

She was curies abought the voice that seemed to call her name and wondered if A'mistoesss could hear it. She scurried to the queen's chamber as fast as she could.

"_do you hear that_?" she asked looking up past the celling towards the sky.

"_yes_…" she smiled "_it seems L'iviesss is coming back to us in a matter of days_." A'lisasss felt a burst of joy as she kept leaping into the air letting out high pitch shrikes of joy. R'itleyesss poked his head out from his nest that was located just above the queen.

"_sleeping I am trying to do_!" he hissed annoyed at her louder shrikes.

"_leave her alone you old fool! She's exited for L'iviesss return_." She raised her hand stroking her agitated mate before an idea formed in her mind that would calm him down and maybe A'lisasss to. "would you like to know how to truly please L'iviesss, A'lisasss?"

* * *

I awoke with the sound if the ships intercom scraping against my ears "everyone to flight deck! Even you L'iviesss." I attempted to get up but S'aidesss seemed to have her arms tightly wrapped around me like a steel vice. I tried to move them but in retaliation her arms held onto me much tighter.

"_fuck me, S'aidesss can you get off me._" I whispered into her mind but I got no response just a low purr "_S'aidesss can you pleases let go_." No response.

"L'iviesss! where are you?" the speaker ground.

"_coming straight up if I wasn't trapped between a rock and a hard place_!" I looked up at the queen who seemed to have an erotic intention spread across her face. "_what the hell is on your mind_?" her tail seamed to move back and forth in an almost mesmerising manner. I peeped into her mind only to be blinded with her sexual desires "_Jesus Christ_." If I woke her up I she would surely be in the mood and judging by what I saw she wouldn't stop until she got what she wanted. I felt a glimmer of hope as Marvin came storming into the cargo bay.

"L'iviesss were the hell, are you?" he shouted. I raised my arms the best I could waving it around like a mad man.

"_over here. And try not to wake her up_." He walked over seeing my predicament

"have you tried moving her arms or waking her up?"

"_o no I would of never gest that. Of course, I have, her arms are like a god dam vice and anyways, I looked into her mind and well… let's just say if she woke up, she would be in THE MOOD_." His eyes widened as he realized what that meant.

"I will go get a crowbar or something." He went out of site leaving me with the ticking time bomb.

"_A'sbestesss, come here_." He awoke from the floor stretching his arms.

"_what is it you require_?" he said seeing me stuck in S'aidesss grasp.

"_get me out of here_." He scurried over to her an attempted to wake her up "_no not like that! You know what? Never mind_." I laid there for a while waiting for Marvin to come back. I could feel her mind starting to wake putting me on edge "_come on_."

Marvin, Ozie, john, chad and Samantha entered the room all smiling. If only they knew what would happen if she woke up.

"how the hell do you get yourself into this?" chad asked

"_I_ _woke up and she had her arms around me now can you please get me out of this? O and before you try Don't wake her and I mean that_." My facial expression told them everything they needed to know.

Marvin slid the crowbar in-between me and her grasp. He tried to do it himself but only succeed in doing nothing

"I think we need more than one person for this." Marvin said a little surprised by his inability to even shift it a little. It was only with four of them they were able to even move it a tiny bit. "she's got a grip of iron!"

"_not so dam loud_." I hissed at Marvin looked back at A'sbestesss who seemed to find there attempt funny. "can you help them?"

"_try I will_." He stood next to john griping my metallic salvation before yanking it with enough force to finally free me.

"_thank god! now let's GTFO before she wakes up_." We all sprinted to the bridge hoping we could detach without any issues.

"_ok L'iviesss, I want you sit in that chare and tell me if any of the Icarus's system or hull is getting to much stress_. You will know it because it will be saying over 60%" he explained the best he could.

"_one question. How is detaching from the ship stressful to the systems_?" I asked puzzled.

"well you see the Icarus is a very old ship the company bought for budgetary constriction and some of it mechanical parts have been needing replacing for a while now… but the cheap basted hired someone who did a half assed job so now we need someone to make sure things don't get to stressed or else adios muchachos." Marvin said "now let do this people."

We all sat down in are seats simultaneously. the monitor in front of me seemed to have a basic outline of the ship with a bunch of small boxes with percentages resting in them. All of them seemed fine at an average of 11% except for one.

"_yo! it says grave engines is at 55% is that normal_?" I asked a little worried.

"don't worry we can just turn that off if we need to. Just make sure thing like life support and hull integrity are ok" I nodded my head with my eyes fixed on the screen.

"ok in three, two, one!" the sound of the ships engine raw through the ship making it shake to its core. "ok detaching the cargo bay and umbilical now!" all the numbers overwhelmed me for a moment before settling back into a retheme. 15% 24% 39% 14%

"L'iviesss how are the systems!?" Marvin asked getting ready to reroute power or tern of systems entirely.

"_everything keeps fluctuating between 15% to 39%_!"

"good, good! Now let's turn her around. John, get us out a bit before we engage the warp drives!" I looked out the window for a second seeing nothing but darkness and the odd star or planet.

"ok that should be enough now let get this show on the rode!" Marvin pressed a button and I felt a sudden tug before the sound of a low humming filled the room. I looked at the monitor seeing that the engines were slowly getting hotter and hotter!

"_hey, the engines are overheating and it looks like the hull starting to buckle_!" Ozie got out of his seat staring at the monitor.

"ok Marvin, when we reach are top speed, I want you to cut the engines and reroute power to the coolant systems you got that?"

"ok nearly there aaaaand BOOM!" his fingers franticly dancing around the key bored and soon all the numbers on my monitor started to drop.

"_everything looks in the green. But it seems grave engines seem a little stressed_."

"it will be fine." chad said leaning back in his chare.

I sat there for a moment in silence just listening in on the ships humming and then her voice forced it way into my mind.

"_L'IVIESSS, I NEED YOU_!" her voice was filled with a lust full need.

"_god dam it_." I huffed as I got out of the chair.

"what is it?" Samantha asked hearing my slightly frustrated words.

"_S'aidesss is awake and guess what she wants_?"

"something to eat?" she said jokingly.

"_well it is a hunger just not for food_." S'aidesss kept sending me these images, fogging my mind with wants and desires. I was so distracted by them that I didn't notice my member slide out with an audible wet sound.

"Livis!" Samantha screamed. I ignored her letting the images intoxicate me.

Before I even realized I was storming down the corridors letting of a mixture of pheromones and high pitch shrikes. The hot and addictive scent of a queen flowed down the final corridor luring me towards her like a moth to a flame. Her moans could probably be her from the bridge. I entered the cargo bay were the queen laid on a resin pedestal, watching all the other males fight for the right to mate. one of them spotted me enter and came running strait at me. He tried to lung at me but with one power full strike from my tail he was flying through the air slamming against the wall with a huge THUD! The queen head shot towards me. She spread her legs in my direction revealing her wet slit that seemed to Glisson with an almost mesmerising look. I took two huge strides towards her before stopping. I felt something building in the back of my throat and before I realized what I did I let out a deep and powerful roar that seemed to exploded with power. Every xeno in the cargo bay stopped what they were doing bowing down out of pure fear and respect. One got up to try and challenge me but all I had two do was raise my clawed hand and he backed up instantly letting out a low whimper of defeat. My attention tern back to S'aidesss who seemed to be smiling sadistically. She raised her finger beckoning me to her. I stood at the base of her pedestal feeling her warm, fiery, heat on my face. She reached out for me, running her fingers through my crested hair and down my chin. I clambered up to her and before I knew I was standing over her. I ran my finger all the way down her leg before stopping centimetre away from my goal. She got up grabbing me by the arms and called two drones to her side. They started to bound my body in resin up against her pedestal letting me hang forward with my arms in an almost Jesus manner and in a matter of a minuet my entire body was cover in resin and you know what? I didn't care. I hung there for a moment before going into a deep sleep.

* * *

At first there was nothing just an endless black but then I could hear something _NOT YET! NOT YET_! I looked around seeing nothing "_whose there and what do you mean not yet_?" I shouted into the darkness hoping for an answer but it just kept repeating the same thing _NOT YET! THE MOMENT YOU MOLT THE MOMENT YOU LOSE YOUR HUMINETY_! I felt a fear take hold of me as I realized what that meant "_if I fully change Kroger gets to do whatever he wants to me_." _YES! YES! BRAKE FREE! DON'T MALT YET!_

I awoke from my dream thrashing around trying to break free from my moist prion. I dropped to the ground feeling disorientated and confused. The ground around me was filled with this bright yellowish green substance. I felt something grab my dorsal tubes.

"_L'iviesss, why did you stop it_!?" the voice was familiar but my mind was covered in a shroud of numb fog. I stumbled to my feet only to immediately fall back down to the ground. "_rest_!" I started to crawl towards the door only to have something grab my tail and drag me back to where I had been.

"_get off me S'aidesss_!" I growled at her, trying to get back up on my uneasy feat. I felt… different but I didn't know what it was. I stumbled to the door only to find it was welded shut? "_S'aidesss, what did you do_?"

"_they tried to interrupt your malt so we did what we had to_." She whimpered

I sat down next to the wall and closed my eyes. I called out to them all but I didn't get a response. I knew they were alive but it seemed they were all gathered around the table in the recreational room.

"_Samantha can you hear me_?" I beckoned to her. she seemed scared for some reason. She got up and walked to the bridge were she quickly accessed the monitors and looked at the cameras seeing me huddled next to the wall. She collected the others before heading to the cargo bay door.

"Livis are you feeling ok?" Elizabeth asked.

"_my head is pounding and I can't focus on anything_." S'aidesss tried to pick me up but I swiped at her with my claw "_leave me alone you bitch!_" she retreated back not wanting to face my wrath. Ozie started to cut open the door with the welder. The almost unbearable sound made it feel like my ears were bleeding.

"ok doors open." Ozie shouted. I felt a pair of hands help me up and pull me into the safety of the corridor. At first, I didn't notice but chad seemed to have bandages covering his right arm which were socket in blood.

"_what happened_?" I asked.

"well I was coming to investigate what was all the racket you were creating only to find the queen and two drones bonding you to the wall. I tried to intervene but one of the big warriors attacked me slashing at my arm reel bad." I felt bad for allowing this to happen.

We entered the ships infirmary where they placed me on one of the beds.

"ok Livis were going to do some tests." I felt the bed move and before I realized it, I was in some sort of machine. I felt something brushing against my body but it was different. Almost ethereal in nature. "holy shit." She whispered unable to comprehend what she was seeing.

"_what is it_?" I asked confused by her reaction. The bed slid out of the small crevasse allowing me to lean back up.

"well… hears an image of a humans' internal organs." She handed me a small diagram from an ancient book, showing me the images of all the vital organs. Her face narrowed as she placed the image on the large monitor.

"o my god." john simply stated. The monitors showed images of an almost complete inconceivable view "where are his lungs?"

"I think it that thing there… it looks like it connected to his esophicas and dorsal tubes." Elizabeth pointed to something located directly on my back "and I think that is his heart judging by its movements. It looks like it has more than four chambers."

Marvin looked at me "what abought his brain?" Elizabeth pressed a few buttons on the keyboard and wat it showed was completely fascinating "what the hell?" there were small organs located all around my brain.

"_I am guessing that the organ that allows me to communicate telepathically with the xeno's and you all_." I said with my finger hanging over something on this Strang organ on the top right of my brain. Before anyone could say anything, I could feel myself become nasus, nearly throwing up right there and then. "_can you tell me when this nasus feeling is going to pass_?" Elizabeth shrugged her shoulders in reply "_good to know_?"

"_L'IVIESSS_!" S'aidesss screamed into my mind making me clench my fore head in pain.

"what's wrong?" Elizabeth asked rushing to my aid.

"_it the god dame queen… why does she keep doing this to me_?" I monad trying to dull the pain of her voice in my mind. all of a sudden, the entire hive called out my name making me convulse on the table "_make it stop_!" I screeched letting my rigid tail smash one of the monitors.

"ok Livis were going to give you some sedatives." She tried to hand me them but the hive begged for me not to forcing another convulsion of pain. I grabbed the pills and forced them down my throat and after a few pain full second, I was on the table in a drug indorsed comer free from their voices that molested my mind.

For a while it brought me comfort being alone from her constant harassment but in my quest to stop the pain, I had opened myself up to a xenomorphs greatest fear. Isolation, being completely separated from the endless sea of the hive mind. I called for help begged for even S'aidesss company but all I got was a maddening silence. If felt like a decades had went buy but I knew it was only a matter of minutes maybe an hour if I was lucky. "_somebody helps me_!" I was trapped in a hell of my own making! If only I had tolerated the pane… maybe if I had just listened to her? NO! she keeps trying to force my malt and! and! I stop. Something shifts in the darkness. "_whose there_?" I asked hoping for a response but all I got was a horrific scream in response. I blindly dashed toward it and I saw A'lisasss. I wrapped my arms around her only to feel something wet.

"_help me_." She whimpered as I realized in horror that she had been cut open with some of her organs displaced and removed. Something steps forward from behind her.

"you and your hive will be mine L'iviesss." Kroger swiftly stepped in from behind A'lisasss quickly tearing of her head before dissecting it with twisted scalpels. In a fit of rage, I lunged at him only to find myself falling down what felt like an endless cavern. I hit the ground expecting to feel pain but instead I felt nothing.

"_L'iviesss, why did you leave us_?" I looked up to see A'mistoesss. Her crest had chunk of it missing and her face… her entire font part of her skull was missing leaving a huge crater of flesh and brain matter "_why_?" she asked again, spewing some of her acid blood onto the ground. Before I could answer a malice, flame engulfed her body and started to eat away at her until there was nothing left but ashes.

"_NOOO_!" I screamed in dismay. I collapsed to my knees feeling like my mind was abought to shatter. I raised my hand to my face in dismay only to find they were human.

"what's wrong L'iviesss?" Kroger asked mockingly.

"_I will kill you_!" I screamed, lunging striate at him hoping to tera out his throat but instead I fazed through him and landed strait in a glass prison filled with a frozen blue liquid. I tried to get out but it felt like I was struggling to move. The liquid froze over trapping me in an iced over hell. Kroger press his face up against the glass smiling and all I could do was watch as he dissected my entire hive.


	18. Chapter 18: take me home

**Chapter 18: take me home.**

I awoke from my dream in a cold sweat. My eyes dashed around the room only to see Elizabeth on the far side of the room looking down a microscope and Z'ulesss with her head on my lap. I leant back up running my hand along her rigid head.

"finally awake I see… are you ok?" Elizabeth asked seeing the almost worried look on my face.

"_I am never taking whatever the fuck you gave me ok_!" I hissed trying to get the horrific images out of my mind "_how long now until we get to Astronose_?"

"I think around 15 hours… it seems the drugs nocked you out longer than usual. I have been running some tests on your body."

"_what tests?_" I growled.

"it just things like immune systems, metabolism, brain activity and other things." She explained to me finally turning around from her chair "your quiet something." Z'ulesss shifted her head a little facing toward me.

"_your queen has spoken to me_." She said in a joyful tone "_she says her and A'lisasss have a very special surprise for you planned_." I felt a smile crawl across my face at the news they were ok.

"_what do you think of her_?" I question.

"_she's magnificent… can you take me with you? I mean she seems like a much better queen than S'aidesss_."

"_ok_." I was able to get up off the bed with Z'ulesss help using her as a support. We both made are way back to the cargo bay not saying a word. S'aidesss idly laid on her pedestal enjoying the heat that seem to emanate from a close by air conditioning unit. I climbed her pedestal and laid next to her chest. I could feel her lower arms running down my back before grabbing hold of something on my back? I looked back to see two new appendages that seemed to look like undeveloped tails. "_am sorry_." I simply stated.

"_it wasn't your fault. Your mind was strained and we kept pushing it. After you swallowed these small things, we felt your mind be abruptly ripped from the consensus. I feared the worst and scent my warriors to come retrieve your body but when they found you seemed to be in a comer. The warriors tried to look into your mind but all they could see was this fear. Whatever they had given you blocked your connection to use leaving you in complete isolation_." She said in a soothing tone. I laid there just deciding to let my mind flow through the hive mind until I could hear something.

"_L'iviesss! Can you hear me_?" A'lisasss beckoned with and anxious tone to her voice.

"_A'lisasss_!" I hissed joyfully.

"_you don't know how much me and the queen has missed you!_" there was relived tone to her voice

"_The feeling mutual… how is A'mistoesss_?" I asked.

"_just fine, in fact we have something very special planed for you_." He voices became more seductive.

"_and what is that_?" I question seeing her mind fill with wants and desires.

"_you will see_?"

"I want everyone to the bridge!" johns voice echoed through the speakers. I got up feeling the S'aidesss run her fingers along the underside of my tail.

"I will be back shortly." I told her leaving her to her own devises.

I walked into the bridge to see everyone gathered around a monitor.

"so L'iviesss… we have selected some suitable areas to drop of your friend." John explained with a cigar secured in his mouth. I examined the green monitor looking at environmental factors as well as how close they were to people. I found an area that was just what I was looking for.

"_how abought there_?" I pointed at one that was around hundred forty-five miles away from my home town.

"ok" Marvin said locking in the quadrantes. "I want everyone in their places. O and I am just saying this now L'iviesss going it going to be a little bit harder." I noticed Ozie leaving the bridge.

"_where are you going_?" I asked a little confused.

"I need to be in engineering for this and I need you to were this head seat and tell me what needs rerouting." He explained.

"can't you just get Marvin to do it on the terminal?"

"needs to be manual to put less pressure on the systems and you may want to warn your friends that were abought to turn off gravity." I nodded at him, warning the queen who was at first confused but understood when she started to float.

"ok were hitting atmosphere in three, two, one! L'iviesss what are a problem?" Marvin shouted. I examined the monitor seeing the cluster fuck of numbers.

"_hull seems to be under a lot of stress, Life support seems to be slowly raising and it seems some pipes in D sector are under getting ready to burst_!" I could hear Ozie pressing some buttons and twisting a valve before saying that it should be going down now. "_how hot does this ship get?"_ I asked seeing the hull saying 3000 degrees.

"if we're lucky then that should be the max!" chad replied. "ok were nearly past the burn zone." BOOM!

"_Ozie, a pipe burst in C sector_!" I felt a fear grip be as I saw the hull integrity getting more and more stressed.

"shit! Shit! shit! I can't do anything, to many problems to deal with and some of the beams that hold this rust bucket together are abought to brake!" Ozie said trying to turn a valve that wouldn't budge. I got pulled myself free form my seat and started to make my way towards Ozie.

"were the hell are you going!?" Marvin said barley noting that I was leaving the bridge.

"Ozie needs help." I ran down to him calling a few of my warriors to my side "what are the major stress points that need support?" I asked him, helping him with the valve that seemed to be stuck. He pulled up an old map of the ship grabbing a marker and circling four different point. I nodded at him heading to the north east sector. The moment we got to it the sound an unsettling grown that seemed to beg for help echoed through the. I stood there for a second looking where it would be best to support it with resin. I barked out my silent orders to the warriors who quickly started to drown the beam in resin, attaching it to everything that would relive it unimaginable stress. We proceeded to rush to the next three, not stopping until the job was done.

"thank god!" Ozie screamed into the mike finally able to rest.

I walked back to the bridge were chad and Samantha were relaxing while john and Marvin were both flying this rust bucket. I walked to a view point where I could see miles upon miles of exotic foliage with bits of bioluminescent plants that seemed to form alien but soothing patterns. There was a magnificent mountain that stood on the horizon watching over the land like an ancient golem or guardian. A pack of this world's raptors could be seen flying in a whirlwind of almost unpredictable movement like some sort of frantic dance.

"ok L'iviesss were here. Do you see anywhere in particular to land?" Marvin asked. I saw a clearing were a cave could be seen just tucked out the way

"_How abought there_?" the sound of the engine seemed to get louder and louder until abruptly stopping with a huge thud. I went to the cargo bay were S'aidesss and her brood was already waiting for me.

"_come with me_!" she begged as the door slowly opened with a metallic moan.

"_you know I can't_." I simply stated as the welcoming breeze run its smooth hand across my face. the smell of fresh air was pleasing to my senses.

"_well I guess this is good by then… if you ever need my help then don't be afraid to call_." She said stepping out into the clearing. Most of her xeno's followed their queen but three of them stayed with me those being S'omesss, Z'ulesss and R'itleyesss. She disappeared into the direction of the cave I had spotted.

The door closed leaving me with my three warriors and the Icarus crew. I turned to Marvin and looked him dead in the eye.

"_can you go onto the flight recorder and delete the landing here just in case Kroger finds a way to check it… I want them to be left alone_." I said walking off to the recreational room. I sat alone not really wanting to be disturbed. I listened in to the low hum of the engines as well as the distant voice which became more and more distorted as time when on. my mind kept focusing on Manfred and Susan and whether I should say one last goodbye ore just go striate to my hive. Ozie walked into the room carrying a caste tape player. He placed it on the table in front of me.

"something to remember us by." he said with a grin. I picked it up looking at a small screen that stated the volume, sound, name and how long. It seemed to have a song called 'never let me down again. D.M' I pressed the worn play button and the sound of a drum and some other instrument started to play. Ozie started to tap his foot to the beat while shaking his head a little "I'm taking a ride with my best friend!" he sang with the song making me burst out laughing.

"_what the hell is that singing voice?_" I cackled feeling a tear flow down my cheek.

"I would like to see you do better." He muttered.

"_now you see I would but out of common sense I won't_." I professed. I noticed Elizabeth standing in the door way staring at me. "aren't you coming in?" I asked her. she stood there for a second before sitting down at the table.

"I was looking at some of the test I did and well… it seems every cell in your body is rapidly dying and being replaced with newer and stronger ones."

"_and that means_?" I questioned.

"well… it means your body is going under some rapid changes."

"_tell me something I don't know_." I teased her "_you know you might not believe this but before I got on this ship, I only had two thumbs as well as soft, white skin and now look at me_." I shook my head before hearing Z'ulesss ask if its ok for her and the other two to come in. "hey is it ok if the three of my kin come in here?" Ozie paused for a second thinking on it.

"_well as long as they don't make a mess or brake anything then I don't have a problem_." He replied. I watched them as they entered the room. Z'ulesss stared at Ozie and Elizabeth before coming to where I was sitting.

"_how long now_?" S'omesss asked. Before I could answer Marvin, voice echoed through the ship.

"this is you captain speaking, if you look out your window you can see a quaint little town!" he said.

"_finally_." I huffed under a sigh of relief.


	19. Chapter 19:to the place I belong

**Chapter 19: to the place I belong**.

I stepped out smelling the mind-numbing smell of fuel as well as other harmful chemicals.

"_thanks for your help_." I said shaking Marvin's hand.

"no problem and next time just ask instead of stowing away." He chuckled.

I ran off with my warriors over a steel fence and disappearing into the tree line I had first used to start this eventful escapade. I feel A'lisasss excitement as I got closer and closer but as we crossed a rode, I could see my house down the lane. I stopped not sure what to do.

"_what's wrong_?" S'omesss asked seeing my uncertain look on my face.

"_I need to do something_." I dashed up the rode until I was standing on the drive. "stay at the tree line and be ready to leave." They did as I asked without question. I took a deep breath of worry before opening the front door. I walked down the familiar corridor feeling a sense of some sort of nostalgia. Before I turned the corner, Susan had her arms tightly wrapped around my waist and her head imbedded in my chest.

"WERE HAVE YOU BEEN!?" She cried "WE HAVE BEEN WORRIED SICK!" she held on for a second longer before realising something. My back felt different, it was cold, tough, rugged but at the same time soft and flexible like some sort of rubber, she then realized that my chest was almost the same except for the deep crags were my ribcage seems to form like some sort of exoskeleton. She looked up at my face to see everything had been corrupted by a biomechanical look. her mind became blank, unable to respond to what she was seeing. "I, I, I…" she kept tripping over her own words.

Manfred turned the corner and just stared at me before finally opening his mouth "I'm sorry Livis. I'm sorry I didn't tell you abought him… abought your farther." He paused "if I had just simply told you then maybe what happen on serranoes could have been avoided."

I started at him "_what do you mean_?"

"you know exactly what he means L'iviesss!" Kroger stepped out from the kitchen with his sadistic smile on his face. in one quick stride I was face to face with this demon with my clawed hands wrapped tightly around his throat. I pulled of a twisted smile as I could read his mind. this was the real Kroger.

"Livis, get of him!" Manfred bellowed trying to pull my hand free from his throat "he showed me the security camera footage from the serranoes."

I reluctantly dropped the crooked man letting him drop to the floor gasping for breath.

"COUGH! COUGH! That's no way to treat family now is it?" he said mockingly "o and it isn't just the serranoes footage he's seen."

I felt a sense of dread "_what do you mean_?" I question clenching my fist.

"you and that drone, what do you call her A'lisasss right? Well you to seem almost inseparable and when you two took down that sedated predator and don't even get me started when you were both in the shower! I mean, not here! and five second later it's, fuck what I said!" he laughed "I'm here to give you two options, one is where you come with me willingly and we don't hurt your hive or two you resist and we will be forced to take… drastic actions."

I felt trapped and I didn't trust Kroger as far as I could throw him so what was I meant to do? "_look I only came here to say good bye so I will say no to your offer_." I turned to walk out the front door but two guards were standing in the corridor with net guns. I let out I sigh of frustration before launching myself striate out the window letting the glass shatter and rain down to the ground.

"get him!" Kroger growled trying to shoot me with some sort of Taser but completely missing.

I called my three warriors to my side as we ran as fast as we could dogging the paralyzing nets and taser shots. I felt something hit my ankle before feeling all control leaving my body. Involuntarily convulsed on the ground feeling like my spine was resaving thousands of vaults. S'omesss grabbed my ankle before ripping something off. I stopped convulsing and before I had time to collect myself, we were over the dead zone wall.

We got to the entrance of the hive were to warriors stood hissing at me and my friends. "_it's me L'iviesss and these are new members of are hive now if you excuse me, I must speak with A'mistoesss_!" they both backed away letting us enter deeper into the hive. I felt a familiar presence before smelling the sweet pheromones of my favourite drone. Before I even realized I felt clawed hand on my back forcefully shoving me to the ground before a hot breath smoothed the back of my neck.

"_Long time no see_." A'lisasss seductively whispered into my mind.

"_I am sorry but not now, I have to speak with the queen because the hole hive is in danger_!" I quickly stated pulling myself of the ground. She knew I wasn't joking by my worried mood.

I entered the queens chamber where she laid free from her egg sack thank god! she tilted her head towards me smiling. "_hello L'iviesss… what's wrong_?"

"_we need to move the hive to a safer place! This human called Kroger, he wants to capture us all so he can perform twisted experiments on us_!" I quickly explained to her not wanting to waste any time.

She paused for a second thinking abought what I just told her "_were would we move the hive_?" she questioned.

"_far, far away from here. We just pick a direction move forward until we are sure we have lost them and then move in a different direction just to be sure that we lost them_." I suggested.

"_what abought my eggs_?" she looked towards one of many of her side rooms filled with hundreds if not thousands of eggs "_We can't just Carrie them all out can we_?"

I paused in thought before coming up with a solution "_we carry as many as we can and hide the rest in a secret chamber and come back to them at a later date_."

"_yes… when will we leave_?" she questioned

"_in the cover of night_." I simply replied.

I called out to the hive making sure every member was present before commanding each one to pick an egg and strap it to the backs, after that I quickly searched for an empty chamber which was tucked out the way but big enough to safely store the eggs. As soon as I found it, I ordered the remain eggs to be moved there and the entrance to be sealed with a thick wall of resin. I sat down next to A'mistoesss waiting for night to take down the day. I felt her hand run down my tense shoulders as I contemplated deep in thought.

"_your different_." She simply stated.

"_what makes you say that_?" I chuckled leaning back into her chest, placing my hand on the side of her leg feeling it tough but soft exterior.

"_you were commanding my brood without my consent but don't worry I am not mad far from it_!" her hand began to slide down my chest "it makes me happy knowing you finally becoming what your meant to be."

"_and what is that_?" I question mimicking her action with my hands.

"_a king_."

We sat there in silence just enjoying each other presences but soon a question started to take place in my mind.

"_did you know anything abought M'ongtesss_?" I questioned her hoping for her to have some sort of answer.

"_he would speak to me in my slumber, asking thing like how are you or he would get me to form and image of you in my mind… I would look into his mind to see a once prospers hive that would make any queen envious. It was a charm and peaceful day when all of a sudden there was this huge explosion in the distains and a flash of light, I could feel his pain as his queen was vaporized instantly leaving him defenceless, he sees a maluses shadow flying over him before something strong covers his body, the more he resists it the weaker he feels and then blankness. He awakes in some sort of prison where he sees these small fleshy things watching him from behind a window, he throws his body against it but all he gets in return is a feeling of intense pain as he louses all control of his body for the moment. He feels the feeble things joy in his suffering and that when he realizes it was them that caused the destruction of his hive_!" She paused as if she herself was feeling his pain "_he spent god knows how long being tortured and experimented on constantly being forced through the same tests over and over only with slight variations until he felt like he was going insane. And then he felt something from a fleshy thing he never thought he would feel them feel… remorse. He looked through the glass to see a female staring at him with a sense of sorrow for him. This intrigued him to no ends so he decided to try and reach out to her, at first, she thought it was just a strange dream but as soon as she went to go work with him again the dreams seemed different more soothing, and then she herd his voice for the first time, to her it was deep, powerful but at the same time soothing. She would visit him when all the other of her kind was sleeping and soon a strange relationship started to form. This went on for months and it seemed the empress was watching this relations ship unfold and then an idea sprung to her mind, she commanded him to mate with this human that called herself veronica. At first, he was reluctant but the empress's word was lore that must be followed. And so that's what he did. After two weeks she finally broke the news to him and he could already feel your mind take shape but then he interfered taking her away from him and not allowing him to fulfil his duty and allow for a natural birth."_

Her answer only gave me more questions to add to a large stack that only seemed to get bigger and bigger "_why would the empress order my conception_?"

"_I do not know but I'm guessing it something to do with your mind_."

"_my mind_?" she simply nodded her head in response "_what abo-_" she cut me of midsentence with her finger which she lovingly placed on my lips.

"don't worry, everything will be answered in time."

* * *

"so, Sargent what is the job today? Is it just another bug hunt or is it just saving some dumb as scientist who got two closes to the hive?" Garret asked sitting on an unconfutable box filled with explosives.

"well not quiet because you see were securing some very special specimens for the good doctor." Adam replied tossing everyone a folder "specimen one it top priority, no killing him, not even a disabling shot, I am looking at you Burk and Dutch."

"hey, it was coming right at me!" Burk chuckled.

"do you know how much bullshit I had to deal with after that? Now anyways spe-"

"it's just a teenager. Why are we being scent after a teenager?" peter asked confused by the images he was seeing.

"well you see he isn't just a regular teenager… he's a hybrid."

"A what?"

"A cross between a xeno and a human." Adam simply stated.

"So, did somebody shag a xeno or was it one of Weyland-Yutani experiment gone wrong?" Dutch said in a humorous tone.

"I don't know now. we will try a convince him to come with us peacefully but in the likely scenario where he refuses then we will have to hit him with a net gun and drag him out. Specimen 232 is second priority only shoot if you have to but otherwise secure with the net gun." The marines seemed to look at each other with looks of confusion and disgust "what's the problem?"

"why are almost all the pictures of the other specimen are it either being shagged or wanting to shag?" Dutch replied.

"I don't know marine now everyone gets ready to deploy, were dropping in eta fifteen minutes now what do you say marines?"

"oorah."

"LOUDER GOD DAMIT!"

"OORAH!"

"DAM STRAITE NOW GET TO WORK!" Adam watched as his marines disbursed "_gust let this be easy_." He muttered.


	20. Chapter 20: greener pastures

**Chapter 20: greener pastures**

I felt a light tapping on my shoulder before I felt something violently lifting me to my feet. A'lisasss was dragging me to the hive entrance were the rest of my kind was waiting. It was time to leave the only question was where?

"_well the least guarded area of this dead zone is east so we head in that direction until we are sure we aren't being followed before switching north. How does that sound?_" I suggested to A'mistoesss. She paused in thought before agreeing with me "_then let's go_!"

We took off, moving like a raging sea of black. There were to guards patrolling the wall, they didn't even blink or even scream before being torn apart, blood seemed to stain the wall in what looked like some sort of sick display of art. As soon as we were over the wall, we ran for days making sure that we weren't being followed only killing for food when needed before hiding what was left so it made us harder to track. The egg on my back which once felt like a miner inconvenient now felt like a bolder, staring my back to the point where I needed to take it off and do some decent stretches before continuing. we travelled for around four days over this strange world which seemed alien even though I had spent all my life on this magnificent rock before finally deciding to change direction. We spent another day four days heading north before finally finding an expansive cave that took hours for the drones to map out finding every entrance as well as anything else that is worth knowing.

We found a huge chamber that was just perfect for the queen's chamber. We got to work covering every surface in resin until the almost tropical heat set in, we filled one of the side chambers with all the eggs we could before finally allowing are self's a moment of rest.

"_finally_!" I hissed with joy "n_o more human bullshit! just with my kind where I belong_!" my joy seemed to affect the hive spreading to every warrior, Drone, even the queen. I couldn't keep myself still if I tried and needed to do something to help relive this excitement and then my stomach growled and I realized what would help cure my giddiness "_it's time to hunt_."

* * *

Manfred sat in the APC just hoping L'iviesss was ok. There was a thunder's roar from the radio before the voice of Sargent Adam blasted through.

"it seems nobody's home, just this dam heat and god dam that smell!" a distant voice could be herd "knock it off Dutch! It seems the second squad has found something on the east wall over."

"copy that! Over." Manfred turned to the driver "drive to east sector now." The driver nodded putting the pedal to the metal.

"he's probably taking his brood far from here." Kroger simply stated "far from here indeed. You know you should have just let my security force pull of an ambush so we wouldn't be in this mess."

"o shut the fuck up Kroger! It isn't his fault." Manfred snapped, Sick of Kroger's silent judging.

Manfred stepped out of the APC only to have his mind scared by the gruesome image. What looked like two? Bodes seemed to be ripped apart with only strands of flesh and what could only be bits of internal organs. One of their skulls that was discarded in a bush had a huge hole in it that was two large to be a drone or warrior, it was most defiantly a queen.

"shit man, they never stood a chance." Peter said picking up a loos strand of flesh with the end of his net gun before shaking it off "well at least we know what direction there heading in hopefully."

The Sargent and the rest of his squad approached

"I haven't seen anything that bad since that extremist stepped on that land mine!" Dutch said a little shaken.

"so, we know there probably heading east. Right we get on the drop ship and send out multiple air unites and hope they have left a trail then." Manfred was deep in thought not really paying attention to what Adam was saying. "Manfred get in the APC!" he pulled himself out of his own mind before getting back on the APC "so Manfred… what is your history with this specimen?" Adam asked.

"stop calling him the specimen, its Livis."

"well actually it L'iviesss." Kroger butted in.

Manfred glared at Kroger, feeling the eagerness to sucker punch him across the jaw before deciding to continue "me and my wife have been looking after him for around six months… he's my sisters' son."

"where is she?" Adam question.

"she died during child birth." He saw the image of her flesh bulging to it maximum point before finally ripping were her son seemed to look him dead in the eye with only one thing on his mind, survival. He remembered how he let out a squall before scurrying across the room into the vents leaving a trail of blood and bits of flesh. He remembered looking veronica in the eye and how she whispered for him to keep him safe before finally passing on. A single tear ran down his face.

* * *

I was slowly crawling towered this strange beast ready to ambush it before it could even realize what happened. It was huge with bits of leathery hide that had vibrant fur that seemed to dance in the warm breeze. It had three horns on it forehead that seemed to twist and turn in almost unnatural ways, making it look more like an inconvenience than anything. I couldn't help but feel a maddening anticipation at the prospect of killing this thing. In one quick motion I was on it back clawing at its hide and repeatedly stabbing it with my tail. It tried to shake me off but my claws were dug deep enough to allow me to use its own ribs as an Anker point. I finally ran the bladed tip of my tail along its neck letting the blood flood the dry ground. It finally collapsed allowing me to dig in. I ran my claw across its belly letting some of the internal organs spew out onto the ground. The meat had a very dry taste to it but food was food so I didn't care.

I noticed a small drone Warley approach the carcass looking at me as if to say _can I have some?_ Unluckily for the drone my hunger was immense for some reason which meant that all of this was mine. I let out an aggressive hiss which made it back up immediately. By the time I was done almost all of the meat and organs inside the ribcage was gone leaving nothing more than an empty husk.

I withdrew myself from the beast and noticed the amount of blood and gore that was covering my body. I clambered up the tallest tree I could find and observed the expansive landscape. There was a lake close by that looked like a decent place to freshen up. I dropped down before running all the way there.

S'omesss and Z'ulesss were playing around in the water going as fast as they could or just playfighting. The water was tranquil with only the tamed wind that seemed to disturbed it. I plunged into the warm water feeling it engulf my body before finally breaching the surface. I quickly started to wash of the blood from my hands, face and everywhere else that was smothered in the bitter substance. Soon I felt clean and refreshed, ready to return back to my hive. I was abought to leave one I felt something grab my tail and drag me deep into the water.

Z'ulesss let out an exited shriek as we began to spar under water. We would claw and snap at each other but never with enough force to actually hurt. I was able to position myself behind her where I was able to get her into a choke hold.

"_do you submit_?" I hissed with delight as she began to struggle but to no avail.

"_yes_!" She squalled.

I let go of her letting her nuzzle me for a second before she went back to playing with S'omesss. I dragged myself out the water and returned to the hive where I proceeded to go to the queens chamber and clamber up into a nest and drift off into the expansive conciseness.

* * *

I woke up to smell the sweet addictive smell of A'lisasss pheromones. I tried to move but my body was restrained by a thick coating of resin that seemed to engulf my arms, legs and tail stopping me from moving at all. I felt a hand running up my thigh before sliding up my chest to finally caressing my cheek. A'lisasss hung over me in an almost obsessive manner not saying a single word. She nuzzled my cheek letting her saliva run down my body and onto my rock-hard erection that seemed to beg for attention. We both began to let out deep, lustful growls and purrs as are smells became stronger and stronger. Her tail wrapped around my dick, constricting it before slowly running itself up and down from the base to the head in a repeated motion. Precum was already starting to seep out in what felt like gallons only adding to its lubrication. I tried to free my arm in an attempt to return the favour but she simply held it in place.

"_this is all about you_." She hissed seductively. She lowered herself down to my member. Her hand held it at the base and before I had time to realize she had her entire inner jaw enclosing my member. I let out a shriek of ecstasy as I felt a surge of pure extasy. I closed my eyes just letting my mind focus on the pleasure "_I knew you would like this_!" I tried to move my body but because of the resin it just made me feel more exited.

A'mistoesss seemed to stare at me and A'lisasss in are sexual escapade. She smiled as are smell seemed to intoxicate even her powerful and well trained mined. R'itleyesss noticed her changing mood so decided to try and appease her. he slowly and methodically approached her letting of pheromones to try and intense her but she ignored him. He tried to run his tail between her legs but all he got in return was a whip from her tail. R'itleyesss was baffled by her behaviour, in all these years of serving her he had never been refused by her so why now?

I was so distracted by A'lisasss that when she abruptly stopped, I let out a confused shriek of annoyance. I open my eyes to see the queen looming over me. A'lisasss was on the floor to the right of me not moving.

"_what did you do_!" I hissed furies that she hurt A'lisasss. I tried to free myself from the resin but A'mistoesss pulled me out of it and began to take in my scent in deep, hot breaths. She let my erection rest on her forehead for a moment before lovingly taking it into her vicious maw. I grabbed hold of her crest forcing it down her throat. Her purrs and deep growls only added to this eternal ecstasy I was feeling. Her sucking was like a tidal wave going back and forth up my member in a repeated motion that made me feel like I was losing my mind. I felt a thick fog of bliss shroud my mind as my orgasm quickly approached. My claws dug deep into her crest as hot sticky seed flooded down her throat before she finally let it spray her face.

I collapsed forward for a second before finally realizing that A'lisasss was still not moving. I forced myself out of her grip clawing and kicking at her for a brake for freedom. I was able to escape her grip and get a decent footing on her crest. I lunged for A'lisasss only for A'mistoesss to grab my foot.

"_she's fine, just a little stunned now come here my king_!" her voice was husky and filled to the brim with desires.

She dragged me between her legs before letting her second set of hands pin me down by the chest. My erection was already back to full harness when she started to rube her wet slit along the base before neatly impaling herself on my member. We both couldn't help but screech are joy. I grabbed hold of her small set of hand holding on for dear life as she rode me the same way a person would ride a bull. I felt something taking hold of my mind as the queen road me, I felt a desire to be InControl, to dominate_. I should be on top!_

The queen senesced my growing desire to dominate so she loosened her grip which allowed me to force her on to her back. I slid two of my fingers deep into her wet slit searching for her clitoris. She let out a deep pure of pleasure as I began to franticly wiggle my fingers around in her.

I felt something grab my shoulders and throw me against the wall. I let out a shar hiss of anger as I got back up.

"_who dares interrupt me_!"

R'itleyesss stood there defiantly, ready to battle for the queen "_my mate she Is_!"

We both began to fight lashing out at each other creating deep wounds. He was larger and stronger than me but I had size and agility on my side. I tried to slash at his neck but his hide was too thick only leaving a faint scratch. I dogged a swipe backwards and immediately jumped over his head narrowly dogging his inner jaw from piercing my chest. I Dragged my claws down his head before slashing at his tendons on the back of his ankles completely immobilizing him. He fell to the ground letting out a shrike of pain as he tried to get back up.

"_what will you do L'iviesss_?" the queen question curios to see how I would handle this challenger.

I was abought to decapitate him with my tail before stopping with the bladed tip of my tail inches from his throat "_I will allow this once but if you or anyone else dare challenge me then I won't hesitate next time_." I slashed at him one more before turning my attention back to A'mistoesss who had shifted positions. Her ass was propped up high in the air as her chest lay flat. I climbed onto up her legs coming face to face with her holy hole. A sense of Deja vu snuck into my mind from the first time I had actually met the queen, I chuckled to myself as her hot secant seemed to sneak its way into my mind and slowly take control and before I knew it my face was fully submerged into her hot depths. She clawed the ground as my tong seemed to whip around inside her feeling every detail, tasting every sweet and intoxicating juices which turned my member into a rod of pure steel.

I stubbornly pulled my face free rubbing her juices from my face and onto my member. Within a split second I was balls deep into her with no sign of slowing down. I kept forcefully yanking her tail making her hiss and screech her ecstasy.

"_YESSS L'IVIESSS! RIGHT THERE_!" She kept repeating into my mind.

A'lisasss got off the ground a little dazed but when she saw are mating, she was exited yes but also furious that the queen stole me from her. she charged towered her lashing out at A'mistoesss.

"_how dare you steal L'iviesss from me_!" she hissed angrily trying to hurt her.

A'mistoesss laughed at her attempts but decided her anger was understandable. She grabbed A'lisasss by the hips and bringing her groin area to her face. before A'lisasss could understand what was happening she had the queen inner jaw deep inside her vagina. She let out a shrike of confusion and lust as the queen began to move her inner jaw in and out. It seemed the harder I thrusted the more frantic A'mistoesss inner jaw became which intern made A'lisasss more exited.

I ran my finger along A'mistoesss back, feeling into every rig before running my hand to the base of her tail were, I could feel her strong muscles controlling her segmented tail that seemed to have a mind of its own at this point.

Her muscles began to tense and I could feel her starting to constrict my erection as she began to reach her climax. I grabbed her tail and bit down on it as hard as I could before feeling her insides titan to the max as well as her juices spraying out like an endless fontina. All these feelings she was projecting made me finally go into a state of pure bliss. gallons of my seed filling her to the brim before spewing out onto the flaw. I nearly fell backwords but A'mistoesss was able to catch me with her tail lowering me to the ground and allowing the feeling to come back into my legs. I stumbled to A'lisasss who was currently trashing on the ground. I laid down next to her placing my hand lovingly on her cheek. She turned to me grabbing hold of my waist and burring her head in my chest. Her sharp growls seemed to get louder and louder as A'mistoesss jaw seemed to be hitting all the right buttons. Her grip titan as she finally reached her climax. Her mind became a thick fog before going into a deep sleep.

I wrapped my body around her defensively wrapping my tail around hers before joining her in this sleep. I was at peace, I was where I belonged.

* * *

"well the trail seems to go to a point before abruptly stopping. I have sent out two drop ships to see if they can spot anything from the air and if they can't then we will roll up in the APC and have a closer look." Adam explained to Manfred, Kroger and general spears. Manfred was there for emotional reason, Kroger for scientific and spears for military.

"good, good. Let's hope we can catch them all before they have time to set up their nest." Spears said. Manfred just sat there in deep thought not really paying attention and spears noticed this "so Manfred… why are you hear?"

"because I have been looking after him."

"I know that but what are you really here for?" his questioned seemed to step on Manfred nerves "well I will tell you why I'm here. You see son I can see a battlefield and, on that battle, filed I can see hundreds of thousands of xenomorph's all fighting on are side against the enemy! And do you want to know who I see leading that army?" Manfred just glared at him already knowing what he was abought to say "Livis! wouldn't that make you proud?"

Manfred laughed at him, shaking his head in response "If you truly believe that then your more delusional than I thought."

His response clearly annoyed spears.

"what abought you Kroger?"

"I agree with Manfred for once. You can't tame a xeno no matter what you do. Even if you think you have there just waiting for the precise moment to stab you in the back. I just want to study this fascinating specimen." Kroger shook his head "taming a xeno ha! What a joke."

Spears was frustrated with this people, why couldn't they share in his vision, hell his grandfather tried to this a long time ago during the earth infestation but it went wrong but with this hybrid the possibilities are endless. He started to fantasies abought a battle field with the enemy on the run while he gives commands to this Livis who would follow his orders to the finest detail. He was rudely bringing out his fantasy by an aloud thud!

"ok were going to have a look around on ground level." Adam shouted through the inter come.

There was a loud growl as the APC began to drag itself forward and of the ramp. the terrain was rough throwing everyone back and forth as they drove over small inclines or ran over the odd bush or tree trunk.

"ok let's have a look on the cameras before we have a look on foot." Manfred examined the monitor hoping for something obvious to see but all he saw was bushes and trees with the odd dear. "god dam it. Looks like we have to go on foot."

They all stepped outside smelling the sweet air before finally looking around. Manfred looked for tracks while Kroger seemed to look for resin or bits of dead chitin. Manfred felt a burst of joy as he found a set of tracks.

"it looks like there heading north!" Manfred bellowed placing his hand on one of the tracks. Kroger walked over to the tracks and examined each one carefully.

"queen, drone, warrior, praetorian and predalien." He carefully pointed at each foot print so it was easy for the rest of them to understand.

"why is there a predalien?" Manfred question.

"well actually it predaliens. There's two of them. And the reason why before you ask was because were studying their attack behaviour on a series threat. It was actually L'iviesss who took one of them down!"

"what!? You were meant to give me a notice when you did something like that let alone my consent!"

"but you did consents to it. It was underneath the agility test which he did really well at." Manfred wanted to punch him there and then but decided not to.

they all got back in the APC which followed what probably felt like an endless trail. They sent the drop ships to recon the area to make sure they weren't stumbling into an infestation.


	21. Chapter 21: calm before the storm

**Chapter 21: calm before the storm.**

I was enjoying the hot weather next to the lake when a low raw could be heard from the distance. At first, I thought it was just a regular ship just passing by but as it got close and close it became clear that it was military and that meant problems. I dashed to the nearest tree in an attempt to hide from its gaze. It flew by circling around the area a couple of times before flying back south were It disappeared over the horizon. I hoped to god it didn't spot me or anymore of my kind but knowing how life is it probably did which meant problems and that meant we needed to prepare.

I ran back to the hive ordering drones to start making bottle neck intervals that would limit their movement as well as create excellent ambush points. I ordered warriors to start creating tunnels so we could get around unnoticed as well as loop around so we would be able to surround them in a matter of seconds.

I waited for the next few days for something to happen. We were ready for any sort of attack so what would they do?

I was walking around my hive when I noticed a drone. At first, I would of just past it without a second thought because it pheromone signature was nothing special, it made the same sounds as a drone hell, it would even move like us but still something was off. I Warley approached it letting out a sharp, aggressive, hiss to see how it would respond. It just backed up a little, letting out its own submissive hiss.

"_what are you doing_?" I tried to question it but it was as if I was talking to a brick wall "_what is your name_?" no response. I grabbed it by the neck watching it squirm in a pathetic attempt to escape. I ripped off it head only to be spread with the milky blood of a synthetic! Bits of plastic and wires seemed to sway back and forth from it head the made low synthetic moans "_DAM IT_!" I growled as I took this peace of trash out of the hive and dumping it at the entrance.

I ordered my hive to check every member making sure they weren't a bucket of bolts. we found three more before we were sure that we were safe. We tared them apart before dumping them at the entrance like the first one. I looked around the hive, checking every nook and cranny at least hoping to at least find something but no, nothing, nada. What the hell were they doing? A sense of dread swept my thoughts as I kept waiting for something to happen.

A'lisasss approached me slowly, she didn't have her play full vibe to her which put me on edge even more.

"I _think I spotted one of these androids_?"

"_where_!" I growled at her.

"_when you were coming back from your journey, I saw this warrior and_…" she paused "_at first it just seemed to watch me so I decided to try and teas it just assuming it was interested in me but I got no response. I tried to call out to it but as I approached it just left_!" her voices was filled with a worry.

I wrapped my arms around her to try and reassure her that everything was going to be ok "_don't worry, it probably just watching a behaviour or something_."

"_what are we going to do when they come_?" she asked.

"_well if there aggressive then we will be but if they just want to talk which I highly dote then I will give them a warning to leave us alone_." I simply replied.

I was tending to the queen when A'lisasss came dashing towards us.

"twelfth humans have been spotted entering the hive!" she hissed in a worried manner.

"are they acting hostile?" I questioned hopping down from the queens back ready to confront them.

"no but one of them seems to be calling you."

I looked into the mind of a warrior that was almost completely hidden from site. All of them were heavily armed but only one was without a gun and that was Manfred.

"Livis!" he would call over and over as they went deeper into the hive.

Some of the marines began to whisper to each other as they couldn't shake the feeling of being watched. There flash light seemed to dart from left to right as if they were waiting for one of us to emerge from the thick vail of the dark only to be met with more darkness.

"who farted?" one of the marines said whipping his nose in a vain attempt to dull the smell.

"knock it off Dutch." The one I assumed was in charge snapped at him. He brings up a small pad and seemed to look at some sort of map "I am assuming Livis will be in this large chamber up ahead. We just need to fit through this bottle neck."

"another one? Something telling me they want to be left alone." One of the marines almost whimpered from paranoia.

I felt the reassuring hand of the queen on my back as the marines all clambered through.

"o shit, I say we GTFO before we piss of big mama." Duke said shaken by her visage. Before anyone could reply Manfred spotted me.

"Livis!" he beckoned to me.

"what the hell are you doing?" a marine snapped at him. He tried to pull Manfred back but he just shook him of and continues to walk towards us.

"_you shouldn't be here_!" I growled at him.

"Livis please! Come with us."

"_why? So, Kroger can experiment on me_?"

"I would never let that happen now please just come with me and we can help you." His pleading seemed to go in one ear and out the other.

"_I don't need your help now leave_!" I turned my back to him, changing my attention back to the queen Who just seemed to watch this pathetic creature beg and plead.

"Livis please…" he paused for a second as if digging into an old wound "before your mother died, she made me promise to protect you, to make sure that you had a normal life."

"_this is a normal life for me! With my hive where I belong_."

"Liv-"

"_ITS L'IVIESSS! HOW COME KROGER OF ALL PEOPLE CAN SAY IT CORRECRLY BUT YOU CAN'T_?" I hissed at him.

He didn't respond.

"_please Manfred, this is where he belongs now would you kindly leave my hive. I have some eggs that will need hosts soon and right now you and the others seem suitable_." A'mistoesss cold heartedly hissed to him.

His facial expression was one of shock and awe "you speak?"

"_why wouldn't I? you think were just some feral beasts with absolutely no intelligence_?" she questioned him clearly annoyed by his assumption. Manfred didn't respond to her question out of fear of having the entire hive swarm to their location "_leave now, you have already medalled with are species enough_!"

He froze the for a second before finally turning back to the marines who seemed to be fascinated by what they saw.

"are we goanna have to switch to plan B?" a marine asked.

"looks like it. Dutch, Garret and Burk Get Manfred out." The four of them left the chamber leaving the rest of the marines turned around and looked dead at me "sorry abought this."

Before I could ask what, he meant I felt a surge of pain as it felt like my hearing was being blasted by thousands of explosions. I collapsed to the ground as my mind struggled to proses what was happening. I tried to call for the queen help but whatever they were using seemed to be paralyzing her as well as R'itleyesss. The only thing she could do what let out a silent cry as well as realise something. As soon as it is my nose, I felt my instincts screaming 'ABANDON REASON! KNOW ONLY DEATH!' I pulled myself from the ground as one of the marines tried to shoot me with the net gun. I side stepped it before lunging straight form him. His last facial expression was one of pure shock and surprise.

"I thought the sound cannon was meant to paralyze him? Its doing fuck all!"

"it's doing something alright, it's called pissing him off!"

"pull bac-"

Before Adam could finish his last order, he would utter my tail cut deep into his throat casing one coherent sentences to turn into a gargled mess. He collapsed to the ground dropping the sound cannon from his hand, finally releasing the hive from its grip.

"o shit!" a marine shouted as R'itleyesss slammed his inner jaw striate into his skull, spraying what was left of his brains across the flaw.

"we got to get the fuck out of here now!"

They started to fall back but we were able to slowly pick them off one by one killing some and grabbing others to be hosts. The last one was filled with a sense of hope as she ran towards the glimmer of hope that beckoned her with its southing lights. Her mind kept repeating the same few words over and over I'M GOING TO MAKE IT! I let her have her fun before I commanded A'lisasss to jump down in front of her. she let out a confused scream as she fell backwords from being forcefully shoved.

"NO PLEASE DON'T KILL ME PLEASE!" she bellowed as she franticly crawled backwords until she bumped into my knees. I grabbed her by the shoulders and pressed the bladed tip of my tail against her back. Thick Strems of drool seemed to flow down my vicious maw, running down her shoulder to her chest before forming a puddle on the flaw "don't kill me." She whimpered once more.

"_don't worry, I won't kill you_." I chuckled mockingly.

A'lisasss grabbed her leg and dragged her back to the queen's chamber where she forced the marines head to hang over one of the queen's newest eggs. The flaps slowly opened and before she could scream her fears the face hugger had already latched on and forcefully shoved it ovipositor down her throat. We quickly placed her body against the wall before smothering it in resin.

I turned to A'lisasss and lovingly pulled her close. I brushed my hand against her domed head before nuzzling her with my chin.

"_well today was eventful_." I said jokingly.

After their massacre it seemed the hive was filled the pleasant scent of fear which me and my kind revelled in. we would normally try to get as much fear out of something before finally killing it. It's probably what gave us an almost sadistic nature to begin with.

* * *

Manfred watched the video unable to believe how fast thing went south. He watched how Livis proceeded to murder the marines but it wasn't that, that bothered him it was the fact that the queen had spoken to him telepathically. Did that mean they could read his mind? could they communicate with anyone? What if they could only now fully understand what they were thinking because of Livis? does that mean they would understand and react to their plans before they had even explained them? All of these questions seemed to trouble him and he probably wouldn't receive any answers any time soon.

Kroger stepped into his quarters with his signature smile across his face.

"so, what do you think?" he questioned "is he still the L'iviesss you were after or is it some sick manifestation?"

"we should have stopped his contact with them the moment you first told me abought him visiting that hive."

"that would be ill advised for you see if xeno is separated from a hive and held in captivity then they will slowly die."

Manfred paused in thought not sure whether to tell him that the queen spoke to him "that queen spoke to me."

Kroger stared at him for a second looking for the tell tail signs of someone pulling his leg but no, he was completely telling the truth "what did she say to you?"

"she told me to leave her and her hive alone as well as Livis before threatening me."

Kroger seemed to pause for a moment before finally deciding to tell him his theory "you know when she first told me that the king was trying to communicate with her, I just laughed assuming she was watching too many movies or just have a nightmare the xenomorphs seem to produce but when she was finally able to prove it to me, I was fascinated by it. Ideas ran through my mind as we began to run more test. At first it completely baffled me how come we could communicate with him but no one else? And that's when it hits me! Something to do with are brains, I looked into it deeper and found out that are family's brain waves and chemistry were compatible with the xeno's! we were the one that could bridge the gap! I decide to look into the group of people who started to worship the xenomorphs and I found that they were similar, they either had the correct brain waves but chemistry was off or it was the other way around." As Kroger explained this to him his almost sadistic nature was gone with only a pure scientific mystic to his voice. "that's why I'm so interested in studying L'iviesss. So, we can fully bridge the gap as well as truly understand their alien ways."

Manfred was interested in what Kroger was telling him but still didn't trust him with Livis "how come you can say it properly?"

"his father taught me. The king." He paused for a moment "you know a lot of the recent test have been showing him taking a lot of attributes of a king, even his once free and wild hear seems to be forming into more of a king crest. Even looks like he's starting to get the two-extra tales on his back, look you can seem them right there." He paused the video and placed his fingers were Manfred could see the two extra spikes starting to take shape on his back.

"what is the point of a king?" Manfred asked.

"well you see a king act like a royal guard and is always the most dominant male of the hive who normally gets exclusive breeding right with the queen."

"can't a queen just produce eggs without the need for a male?"

"yes, but when a queen mates with a king it seems to produce much more strong broods." He pulled out a pad from his pocket and showed him a picture of two warriors you see the spikes running along the top if the head as well as the much more well-built frame. they are much stronger and more durable than a regular warrior. I think after a month or two they end up malting into a stage that is closer to a Pretorian but not quite. either the king or queen can choose whether they are worth or not by putting them under a test that will send the entire hive after it. If they survive then they get to become praetorians but if they fail then they simply die."

Manfred couldn't help but feel fascinated by what he was told.

"the other purpose of a king is to lead his special warriors and help take stress of the queen so she can focus on laying eggs." He looked at his watch "well I need to go speak with some of the higher up so if you don't mind, I will be off." Kroger left the room leaving Manfred to his thought.


	22. Chapter 22: Triage at dawn

**Chapter 22: Triage at dawn**

A week seemed to pass with no interference from the human which was either a good or bad thing. Good because they might have finally got the message of leave us alone or bad because it could mean they are getting more soldiers to try and take me forcefully.

Looking over a room with hundreds of eggs that seemed to beg for host. I felt a primal instinct that commanded me to gather host. Earlier in the day I had sent out some drones to look around and see if they could find a small colony or maybe just some local animals. When they came back, they seemed to be carrying five humans and three other exotic creatures. They quickly encased them in resin before lovingly placing an egg in front of them ready for when they wake up. Many of the younglings from the marines that had attacked the hive had already burst from there hosts and were growing a little slower but it seems that they are the deadlier version like S'omesss or Z'ulesss with their better harden carapace and spikes that seemed to run along the top of their heads.

I sat down next to the queen as she had just been freed from her laying cycle. Her heat had not stricken her yet allowing for some down time. She would always run her long, clawed finger along my half-formed cresset as well as examine my back spikes that seemed to be growing into more of two tails.

"_it seems you are growing faster and faster by the day my magnificent king_." She hissed in her playful mood "_do you mind if we spare_?"

"_I don't see why not_."

We both got up and headed into other ends of the chamber. After a few second of admiring each other's body's we began to walk in a circle with the both of us in defensive positions. I would hiss and growl at her to try and get her to attack first but it seemed she was too smart for that so I would have to be the one to attempt the first strike. I lunged forward in an attempt to swipe at her chest but she was able to step out of the way and hit me with the side of her segmented tail which left me sprawled out on the floor a little dazed. I turned around to see her charging striate towards me with her crest in prime ramming position. A part of me wanted to ram my half from crest into hers but common sense told me I probably would have ended up with a concussion or worse.

I quickly jumped over her and landed straight on her back. She attempted to bat me of with her hand but I was able to doge it before digging my claws deep into her. her tail started to thrash around but I was able to duck out of its way and straight into her grip. She grabbed my leg, yanking me with enough force to catch me of guard by it. She brings me face to face and slowly began to extend her inner jaw before lovingly nipping my chin.

I placed my hand on her cheek letting out a deep growl of affection. Before we could continue anything A'lisasss came dashing around the corner.

"_the humans are up to something_!" she said in a worried tone.

"_what are they doing?"_ A'mistoesss hissed a little annoyed at are sparing session being rudely interrupted.

"_well it looks like there building something_." An image of what looked like some sort of wall being put up flashed through her mind.

"_well there either trying to build a wall around us or some sort of facility, either way we can't have that so let's go for a visit."_

The queen gently placed me back on the ground, her face was one of excitement "_don't forget to grab some host for the hive_!" she chuckled in a sadistic manner.

Me A'lisasss, S'omesss, Z'ulesss and a few warriors set out to go investigate this intrusion. The sound of metal on metal could be herd long before we got there. Men and women seemed to be running back and forth quickly placing metal pillars deep into the ground before sliding a thick metal sheet in-between them using hulking machines. Some guards seemed to be patrolling the perimeter while the rest were sitting on a table playing a card game.

"ok people! Let's get this wall finished before we piss of the local!" his voice was distorted by a megaphone that seemed to molest my ears, even some of the humans would rub their ears from the strain.

"_ok let's start picking off the once further from the rest before jumping in and creating absolute havoc_!" I hissed in a sadistic tone.

We began a silent assault by taking out the guards one by one without alerting anyone their faces were priceless as inner jaws slammed through the back of their helmets or the bladed tip of our tails lodged themselves into their throats either filling them with neurotoxin or just tearing it out.

A woman let out a chilling scream that was luckily drowned out by the sound of machinery as she watched S'omesss kill the last guard on duty "xeno-" her words were cut short when Z'ulesss swept up from behind her nocking her to the floor. The woman tried to run but Z'ulesss slashed at her akelas heel which forced her to let out a cry of pain. She turned around to Z'ulesss inner jaw ready to plunge into her face. she passed out from a mixture of fear and stress as Z'ulesss inner jaw had launched itself at her leaving mere centimetre from her face. Z'ulesss mind was left with a sense of smug satisfaction as she quickly encased her in resin.

The man with the megaphone saw what happened with Z'ulesss and was abought to warn everyone but before he could utter a single syllable my tail had tightly wrapped itself around his neck only releasing when he had passed out form lack of oxygen. I yanked the megaphone from his frozen grip and turned it on.

"_hello workers_!" I cackled in a sadistic manner as they all looked up at me confused "_I'm sorry to inform you that all of you are abought to die horrible deaths either right now or later after you have had one of are young implant you with an embryo_!"

They all looked at each other in a sceptical manner until screams began to ring out as A'lisasss ran in injecting some people with her neurotoxin before turning into a fury, ripping people limb from limb. I noticed a man running for a weapons locker. He was abought to grab hold of a holy pulse rifle but I was able to intercept him, He crashed to the ground a little dazed and confused before feeling clawed hand grip him by the side of the head. In one swift pull his head was freed from his body. I threw it across the sea of people who were franticly running in all directions, it hit a woman in the head with a wet thud that instantly nocked her out.

Time seemed to flyby as we revelled in this carnage we had caused. A thick fog of fear seemed to intoxicate us, adding to the blood lust that covered are minds. Soon we were in a frenzy of blood and death. By the time we had stopped Are bodies were almost completely submerged in a thick layer of blood that dripped from every claw, blade and maw.

I grabbed A'lisasss and pulled her close. She had some poor sods intestine resting on her shoulder. I quickly flicked it off before placing a kiss lovingly on her forehead. She let out a deep purr of contempt meant.

"_let's get back to the hive and maybe wash up_." I simply stated grabbing two readymade hosts. I noticed a camera which had watched the hole massacre, I waved at it in an innocent matter before lobbing a severed hand at it that seemed to let out a trail of blood as it sailed through the air.

We dragged them back with ease seeing as how most of them had the neurotoxin floating around in their system and the others were still passed out from fear. We quickly bound them to the queen's chamber wall and placed an egg in front of each one. I decided it would be funny to play with some of them in a sadistic manner. When one of them would wake up I would get the egg to open but not have the facehugger inside instantly go for them. Instead I would pick it up and slowly bring it to their face letting them scream their fears as its probe rubbed against their lips before they had the ovipositor brutally rape their throat.

* * *

I decided to go back to the surface and out of the hive which for some reason seemed to have a grimy feel too it that clung to my chitins hide. I squatted above the hive entrance in an almost bird like manner, it almost looked like I was abought to take flight. The thought of me jumping and desperately flapping my arms just made me laugh.

A sense of paranoia seemed to grow in the back of my mind as I felt this… presence hanging over me. It felt like something was trying to worm its way into my mind like some sort of snake. If it was the queen, I would have been fine with it but no, it was something different something not of my kind. When I realized what it was, I felt a mixture of confusion and curiosity. It was a young human but humans didn't have any form of telepathy or empathic ability's, did they?

I turned all my focus onto this strange human who looked around the age of 19 maybe a little younger, an image of a blinding lights with three main figures that seemed to shift in it.

"are you seeing or feeling anything?" a voice question, it was different with an almost commanding tone to it.

"it's hard to tell. His emotions are hard to read but he seems curies?"

"he can probably sense you invading his mind." at first the voice was distorted but I knew it was Kroger, what the hell are they up to?

I quickly pulled his mind into the vast sea of the hive mind before he could even realize what was happening. He looked around a little confused by his sudden change of destination.

"_h_e_l_lo?" he said a little unnerved by this sudden endless sea of blackness.

"_what are you doing_?" I questioned him from behind the black vail.

His head darted around in a pathetic attempt to try and see what was talking to him. "w_ho's_ th_er_e?"

"_do you really have to ask? I mean you were trying to read my mind_."

"Li_vss_s?"

"_ITS L'IVIESSS_!" I growled at him finally coming out of the darkness. I used to be ok with people getting my name wrong but now I refused to tolerate it. I grabbed him by the throat and began to choke him. Even though this was all in a dream scape he still felt my iron grip forcefully stopping the oxygen from reaching his lungs. I threw him to the ground before placing my foot on the back of his head. stopping him from squirming "_now say it properly_!"

"ge_t of m_e!" he bellowed trying to hit my leg with his hand.

"_say it properly_!" I repeated once more, putting more pressure on his skull.

"L'iviess_s! Are you ha_ppy?"

I removed my foot from his skull and stepped back letting him get back off the floor. "_why are you trying to invade my mind_?"

"you think I _think I want to? Spears is_ forcing me to."

"_spears_?" I questioned not knowing this new possible threat.

"he's this bat shit insane general who has been trying to tame xenomorphs and he is really interested in you for some reason."

I felt a burst of frustration as it seems there's another human trying to imprison me for their own gain and then I realized something abought this human.

"_they have you trapped yes_?"

"they took me away from my mother as a child and kept me in a camp and started to try and train me as some sort of spy, at first it confused me but then they told me I have empathic abilities and that I would be 'very' useful." He seemed to chuckle at that "I eventually refused but they still kept me trapped. They were going to send me home but this doctor Kroger said that I could be useful for something and that's when they took me to this facility and drugged me with this drug called telepathin and that's why I am here."

I felt some sympathy but still despised his rude intrusion "_I am sorry abought that but tell them if they don't leave me and my hive alone then I will treat it as an act of war_."

I had felt the queen's presence since I had pulled this human into this dream and it seemed she had been watching the event unfold with great interest. she stepped out from the darkness from behind me and placed her hand on my shoulders.

"_tell me strange human if you can read are minds what do you see_?" she simply asked him.

He stared at her with an almost shocked expression before snapping him self out of it "well… I see very _primal emotions. The need to survive,_ and prosper by any mean necessary." He simply replied.

"_tell me do you think we are as your simple concept would say evil_?"

"in some ways y_es but at the same time you do what you do because_ you must."

His reply seemed to intrigue A'mistoesss in a wonders manner.

"_why don't you try and escape_?"

"were _would_ I go?

He noticed the queen's expression change slightly but it was enough so that he could recognize it an unnerving grin.

"_join me and my hive_." She said in a calm and soothing manner.

"ye no, I refuse to get raped by a spider."

His comment only seemed to give the queen an idea. Without warning a sea of face huggers came crashing down all wanting one thing. A host. He tried to keep his mouth shut but there were too many of them. One was finally able to tightly wrap itself around his face. he tried to pull it off but a warrior stepped in from behind him and restrain his arms and violently pulled them to his side. He was completely paralyzed in body and mind, fear wrapping its arms around him in its unbreakable grip.

A'mistoesss stepped forward and picket him up. She began to send him images of what he would look like hung up on the wall and becoming one with the hive.

"_you want this. you want to join me, don't you? Become one with the hive, become one with me. You are my child now come to were you belon_g." She would repeat into his mind over and over in an attempt to indoctrinate him.

To him it probably felt like this went on for hours but had only taken place in a matter of second. he was able to force himself free from are grip and back into reality.

"what happened?" Kroger asked "you started to convulse on the table."

"I don't want to talk about it!" he snapped at Kroger as he left the room as what the queen did to him seemed to way heavy in his almost overwhelming sea of thoughts.

I stopped concentrating on him as my vision settled on the direction of the lake. There was a deep orange glow from the clouds as the sun began to retreat back into the horizon allowing one of the planets moons take it place and finally rule in its darkness.

Grime. That feeling came back to me even in the free and open air of the surface. Nonmatter what I did I couldn't shake the feeling. I would wash myself in the lake for hours but nothing changed. I went to A'lisasss to see if she could help me. She tried to help by drooling onto her hand before rubbing it against my body but it had no effect. I was abought to ask the queen for help but out of nowhere a flood of nausea took hold of me making me throw up a thick black bile. I collapsed to the ground unable to move. Hot, sweating and almost passing out A'lisasss carried me to the queen.

"what's wrong with him?" A'lisasss cried as she gently tried to help me.

I threw up more black bile before beginning to choke on something that had lodged itself deep in my throat. A'lisasss jammed her hand down my throat and ripping something covered in black and red substance from my air way.

The queen seemed to just watch as A'lisasss became more stressed.

"why wont you help him?" she cried to the queen but she gave her to response.

Blackness.

* * *

"Ok how are we going to safely secure L'iviesss and the rest of the specimens?" Kroger questioned all of the people sitting on the table.

"why don't we just send in another group of marines better prepared to deal with them?" a man asked.

"did you not see what happened on the camera feed?" Manfred scoffed a little annoyed at his arrogance.

"why don't we send in two berserker units?" spears suggested.

"we want him and the other specimens alive not in peace's!" Kroger snapped at him.

"I mean we modify them by replacing one of there weapons with a net gun for capturing."

Kroger let out a frustrated sigh "if only it was that simple. The operator is normally too intoxicated by drugs to distinguish the specimens from one another."

"what if we build a safety protocol into them so that when the correct specimens are spotted then it will have control taken away from it by an AI which is programmed to capture the specimens?"

Spears's idea seemed to get Kroger interested in what he was saying.

"that could work but we would have to get Weyland-Yutani involved in the production and we all know they would be desperate to get L'iviesss the moment they learn of his existence."

"I am sure we can work something out."

* * *

I woke up to the feeling of every part of my body throbbing from exaction. A'lisasss seemed to have her arms tightly wrapped around me not wanting to let go.

"_are you ok L'iviesss_?" A'mistoesss asked.

"_what happen_?" I said in a groggy and dazed manner.

"_it seems your body was undergoing some sort of extrema purge_."

I was barely able to get up as I carefully wiggled my way out of A'lisasss grip. My body was covered in something that loosely clung to me in large quantities. I began to tear it off only to be met with the sight of glossy black chitin. It seems my body was rejuvenated to a fresher state.

I walked over to the queen stumbling every once in a while, similar to a man that had been intoxicated with alcohol.

She laid down and spread her legs for me. "drink from it." She simply stated as her hand slowly spread her slit.

I position myself so that my body was resting on her chest. I lowered my head close taking in her scent before diving head first into her warm depths. She let out a deep growl of contempt meant as I began to suck her jelly out of her. in a matter of seconds, I could feel its effects as it began to reinvigorate me with energy.

"_I love you_." I said to her in an affectionate manner.

"_I love-"_

BOOM!

The walls around us began to shake as if the entire hive was about to collapse!

"_what's going on_!?" I bellowed to every member of the hive.

My response was from one of the young drones who was laying outside the hive when these huge metal things just crashed right on the front door creating two deep creators. He went to go investigate only to be forcefully ripped from the hive mind as a huge metallic hand seemed to raise from the creator and crushed him killing him instantly. A'mistoesss let out a screech of anguish as metal monster pulled themselves out of the creator and started to brutally massacre every single xeno in site except for one or two in which it would net gun. As they stormed through the hive striate to were me and the queen was, they in sneered A'lisasss, Z'ulesss and S'omesss in nets while killing everything else without a care in the world. R'itleyesss left the chamber to go confront the metallic beasts only to be burned alive by the brutality of its flamethrower. A'mistoesss let out a screech of pain and fury as her mate for years was roasted into a pile of ash. It broke through the bottle neck like it was carboard. A little devise pokes out its forehead and proceeded to scan the chamber with a blue light. As soon as it sore me its metallic voice seemed to pierce my soul

"**TARGET AQUIRED**!"

it pointed its gun at me and fired. Its net covered my body and seemed to drug and shock me every time I tried to escape. The queen lunged at the robot but it just batted her away sending her flying across the room, chipping multiple part of her crest in the process.

I watched in anguish as it stormed toward her and rammed its gun into the side of her head with enough force to crack some of her teeth.

BANG!

The sound echoed in my mind as bits of A'mistoesss face splinted into pieces of black and green flesh leaving nothing more than her lower jaw that seemed to twitch as a final show of pane. I felt like a piece of me had been forcefully ripped away which caused my mind to become so overwhelmed by what had happened that it just stopped working. I faded out of reality into the unforgiven cold. This was hell… my worst nightmares come true!

I would fade in and out for what felt like a year but I was able to catch small glimpses of what was going on around me.

"what did I tell your spears!? Not to kill the queen!" his voice was distant and hard to place but I somehow knew it was Kroger "do you know what kind of stresses this is going to put him under? He may die!"

I tried to move my hand but the netting drugs were in full effect, running through every vain and Atari the same way a deadly venom would.

"_K KILL YOU ALL_!" I struggled to snarl as I faded back into blackness. The last thing I saw was three figures looming over me as shapes slowly turned into the demons of my past.

My last thought being I WILL KILL YOU ALL IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!


	23. head to xeno within part 2

well if you want to see what happens next head to THE XENO WITHIN PART 2.

hope you enjoy.


End file.
